Naruto And The X-Men
by LoneWolf-O1
Summary: Naruto transported to New York gets found by Charles Xavier to join his school for the gifted. Rated M to be safe Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter I: Strategy X

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-men: Evolution.**

**A/N: This was just one of those times were an idea wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it.. This story won't be my main focus.. Just a weekend project since I don't have much time on the computer then.. I will write chapters for it.. Just will work on them for a while before uploading them at the very least.. Also like with My Young Justice story Naruto will be 'de-aged' to be like Jean, and Scott.. One of the first ones Charles got.**

**Beta: Jebes4781.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Strategy X.**

_New York City Bayville High Night._

At a football game, a Caucasian girl with a tall and athletic figure was taking pictures for the school paper. She has long red hair, which she wears freely down her back and green eyes. She's wearing a form-fitting pale purple shirt with a slight V-neck that shows her navel, tan khakis and brown open-toed sandals. She also has gold bracelets on each of her wrists, and rings on her index fingers, and thumbs.

As she dropped her camera, a necklace was lowered in front of her, and her eyes widened. It's a heart-shaped diamond necklace with the inside hollowed out on a gold chain. "Like it Jean?" The now identified Jean turned around, and saw a spiky blonde-haired boy staring at her. He has blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing faded blue jeans, black boots, and a black shirt with a weird green leaf design on it. (Konaha's emblem.)

"Naruto... It's great but it must have..." Naruto cut her off with a kiss. "No big deal.. It's our one year anniversary." (**1.**) He said before hearing someone curse. "Oh man, my cash." He looked up to see a Caucasian boy with a tall and lean frame. He has clean-cut brown hair and wearing red lens glasses, hiding his eyes. He's wearing a blue sweater over a pale yellow shirt, and tan pants with a brown belt and light brown shoes.

He saw the boy stare at a person a seat down from him before noticing a pale hand take a wallet. The boy walked down, and Naruto sighed. "I better go help Scott." He said as he walked to Scott, and saw three of the football players standing over a small teen boy with light brown hair jeans with holes in the knees, un-tied tennis shoes, a white long sleeve shirt under a dark red short-sleeved one with black spiked bracelets. He sighed before speaking up.

"Come on Duncan.. You don't want to get in trouble, and get kicked off your gravy train do you?" The one in the middle took off his helmet showing short blonde hair, and brown eyes. "Why are you sticking up for this frog face, Uzumaki?" Naruto crossed his arms before speaking up. "It's the right thing to do." Duncan snorted before lifting the boy up. "I've got a better idea.. I'll finish Todd.. And then I'll go to you."

Scott pulled his glasses' down a little revealing a red glow before Naruto raised his hand. "I won't fight you Duncan.." Duncan threw Todd down, and was about to stomp him, until Naruto kicked him back in to the other two. Todd, seeing his chance, 'hopped' away like a frog. The other two players ran off after him. Duncan got up, and spat out some mud that got in his mouth.

"You're going to pay for that Uzumaki." He got up, and threw a punch at Naruto who lazily dodged, and the follow-up punch. Naruto kicked his knee making Duncan fall. Duncan got up and charged at Naruto who tensed. "Naruto, No!" Naruto turned, and saw Jean looking at them. Duncan tackled Naruto into Scott, knocking his glasses off, and having red beams shoot out of his eyes, and in to a propane tank at the snack bar.

_BOOM!_

The tank exploded having people run as part of the stand fell on Naruto who pushed an unconscious Duncan, and Scott who closed his eyes out-of-the-way. "Naruto!" Jean screamed, and raised her hands. Another explosion caused her to fall beside Scott's glasses'. She picked them up, and puts them on Scott who was sitting down, and covering his eyes.

"Jean.. I'm sorry it was a mis.." She interrupted him as she stood up. "I know." They heard a noise, and looked to see Naruto push the burning wood off of him with burns on his skin, and tears on his clothes. He groaned as he walked up to them, his burns healing. "I don't want to do that again." He said as Jean tackled him in a hug.

Later, the Paramedics, and Firemen was tending to the wounded, and injured as a '30s Rolls Royce stopped, and the window rolled down halfway. The car started after a moment, and left.

_Morning, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Naruto was banging on the door to Jeans room. "Come on Jean! We're going to be late!" He yelled, and after a second she replied. "Just a second!" Naruto sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. "You said that an hour ago." He heard her chuckle on the other side. "Almost done." Naruto's eye-brow twitched before speaking up. "I'm going to blow this door down!"

The door opened, and a smiling Jean walked out. "Come on we're late." She said trailing a finger across his jaw. They walked to the stairs, and Jean grabbed her head for a second as a fox ran past them. "You ok?" He asked as the fox looked to them for a second before dashing in to Naruto's room.

"Yeah just a headache." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and looked to an opened door on the other end of a hall at the end of the stairs. "Hey Professor we're going out!" They stopped as a man spoke up. "Just a moment you two." They walked in where a bald man with brown eyes in a wheel chair with the wheel spokes in the shape of an 'X'. He's wearing dark slacks brown sweater under a lighter brown button up shirt beside a person wearing a cloak.

"What's up Charles?" Naruto asked as Charles gestured to the other person. "I'd like you to meet someone." The person took a step forward as Charles continued. "This is Kurt.. He arrived late last night." They both waved as Naruto introduced themselves. "Hello Kurt, I'm Naruto, and this is Jean." He held out his hand as Kurt hesitated.

"It's alright Kurt.. You're among friends." Charles said as Jean walked beside him, and Kurt shook Naruto's hand showing blue fur, and three fingers. "Hello." Kurt greeted in a German accent as Naruto smiled. "I was just telling Kurt about my School for gifted youngsters.. Youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset... Right Naruto?"

Naruto groaned as he looked to the ceiling. "You've heard already?" Charles smirked as he laced his fingers. "Yes.. It's all over the news... I've already talked to Scott." Naruto looked to him. "It wasn't my fault.. It wouldn't have happened if Jean didn't distract me.. She's at fault also." Jean looked at him wide-eyed. "You're going to drag your girlfriend down with you?"

Naruto nodded her before smirking. "Yes because if you didn't distract me, Duncan wouldn't have tackled me into Scott." She glared at him for a moment before walking to him. "You're lucky I like you." She said before turning to walk to Kurt. She suddenly jumped when Naruto pinched her ass, and Charles spoke up. "Scott another student emits a destructive beam from his eyes."

"Cool." Kurt said removing his hood showing blue/black hair, and silver eyes. Jean cleared her throat before speaking. "So Kurt.. Any special powers that brought you to us?" Kurt disappeared in a cloud of smoke before re-appearing on the other side of the room. "I'll be helping Kurt settle in.. We'll talk more tonight." Naruto nodded before turning around, and saw an African-American woman with a tall and curvaceous figure.

She has long and wavy white hair, which she wears freely down her back and blue eyes. She's wearing a white blouse, a long purple skirt with reddish-purple shredded ends, and tan open-toed sandals. She accessorizes with multiple gold and purple bracelets on each of her wrists along with matching gold hop earrings, a gold choker necklace and a single gold anklets. She also wearing a reddish-purple bandana-like headband wrap.

"Hello Ororo.. Change your mind about our date?" Naruto asked as Jean elbowed him in his side. "I swear you're a hopeless flirt." Ororo smiled before putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "No Naruto... You're too young for me?" Naruto smirked before leaving. "Age is just a number Ororo.. Plus I'm older than I look." Jean walked to the door before Naruto stopped her.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said bringing her to the garage where a few different cars were in. He walked to a red Infiniti G37 convertible. Her eyes widened as he handed her the keys. "Happy anniversary... This also counts as your birthday present too." He said getting in the passenger seat.

_Upstairs With Charles, Ororo, And Kurt._

Charles was showing Kurt his room with Ororo who's holding a box. "This bedroom is mine?" Kurt asked as Charles chuckled. "Yes Kurt.. That's why your parents sent you to us.. They knew you would be happy." Kurt sighed before looking in to a mirror on the wall. "How can I? When I look like this?" Charles reached in to his pocket, and got out a watch.

"Put this on." Kurt puts it on his left wrist, and took the appearance of a normal-looking, light-skinned teenage boy. He still has bluish black hair with dark cargo pants, red long sleeve shirt under a brown jacket. "This is incredible." Kurt said looking in the mirror again as Charles rolled up. "I'm normal." Ororo smiled before speaking up.

"Of course you're normal Kurt.. But not because of that watch." Charles nodded, and spoke up after her. "Storm is right Kurt.. Normal is who you are.. This is disguise.. A disguise so you're not persecuted by those that don't understand your gifts." He pressed a button on the watch, and Kurt returned to normal. "I understand Professor.." Kurt said before hitting the button again. "But non the less.. You rock!"

Charles, and Ororo left Kurt who opened the box, and saw a blue/red suit with a yellow belt with a buckle with a black 'X' over a red background. Later, Charles was reading in his study as a portrait lit up, and an alarm went off. He rolled over, and the wall opened showing large computer with a helmet on it. A picture of the high school came up with red dot on it. "So.. He's finally stopped hiding." He said before the phone on his wheelchair went off.

He pressed a button on it, and answered. "Hello Scott." He greeted as Scott sighed. "_I hate it when you do that Professor.. Look, Naruto, and I ran in to a student.. Like us._" Charles puts the helmet on, and looked to the screen. "Yes Todd Tolansky." He said bringing his information up. "_You know him?_" Scott asked after a second.

"Cerebro just picked him up, he must be using his powers openly now." Scott sighed again before speaking up. "_He's not someone I would share a room with.. He has the hygiene of a dead pig._" Charles typed on Cerebro before speaking up. "Scott.. You know we don't turn anyone away." He heard Scott talking to someone else before speaking to him.

"_Yeah I know.. You want me to extend an invitation?_" Charles shook his head before replying. "No need Scott.. I'll talk to you later." Kurt in his normal form walked in wearing his new costume. "What's this Professor?" Charles smiled, and explained Cerebro was used for finding people with special powers before hitting another button. "Storm?" After a second, Ororo spoke up.

"_Yes Professor?_" She asked as Kurt looked at Cerebro. "I was wondering if you could audition someone for me?"

_That Night._

Todd, in a green costume with a metal stomach, and back hopped over the fence as Storm, wearing a blue costume with the sleeves stopping just under her elbow with yellow ends, and a yellow belt with a cape that's white underneath with an 'X' buckle holding it on, white gloves, and boots. She floated up in the air as storm clouds rolled in as she flew over Todd.

Her eyes glowed white as it rained, and lightning came out of her hands forcing Todd inside. Naruto now wearing black cargo pants, belt with the 'X' buckle Kevlar vest under a black short-sleeved trench coat with a hood that's pulled up hiding the top half of his face walked in with Kurt following after. Todd flew in, and in too Kurt forcing them to circle each other. "What are you? A blue plushie?" Todd asked as Kurt scoffed.

"Better that then smelling bad." They took off down the hall as Storm, and Charles came in. "Yes it seems that Tolansky does have gifts.. He could be one of us." Charles said as Storm, and Naruto walked up. "Yeah.. But I don't think he'll join us." Storm nodded before continuing after Naruto. "Yes sometimes I fear your big heart blinds even you from the truth."

Suddenly, Todd and Kurt came up on the second floor causing Charles to sigh. "Enough, this test is over." Everyone turned to Charles who continued. "Todd Tolansky does have the special X-gene.. He is welcome to join us.. If he so desires." Todd scoffed before pointing to Kurt. "The only thing I desire is his head on a platter." He jumped over, shot a longer than average tongue at Kurt, and brought them to the floor. Only for Kurt to teleport them both.

"Well crap." Naruto said before dashing down the hall. "Scott, and Jean is still practicing in the Danger Room." He ran to a wall, and pressed a hidden button, and revealed an elevator. Going down a few floors, he ran in a silver hallway, and saw Scott now wearing a dark navy blue bodysuit.

It has gold platelets with the "X" logo are on both of his shoulders, while a gold X-shaped platelet goes around his chest area. He wears a gold visor in place of his glasses, while small gold platelets protect his knee and shin areas. Matching gold combat boots are worn for shoes with gold gloves worn on both hands.

And Jean, now wearing a dark navy blue bodysuit with a cowl that covers her whole body except for her face, hair, and hands. Her suit has a bright green V-shaped triangle on the front and has the "X" logo on the side of each of her arms/shoulders. She's also wearing a single bangles bracelet on each of her wrists. "Kurt and Todd are inside."

They ran back in to see Kurt, and Todd dodging laser guns in a big circular room. "Scott take care of the guns, Jean keep them safe from the tentacles." Naruto ordered before making a cross shape with his hands. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique.)" Several Naruto's popped in to help take care of the weapons as the original Naruto looked up, and saw Storm, and Charles in a room with a computer.

"Security code override.. Priority X.. Charles Xavier." Jean flew up with Kurt as Naruto ran over, and threw Todd to Scott as the room shut down. "This is nuts! I'm out of here." Todd said before hoping away. "I'll go after him." Naruto said before following after Todd as he jumped outside. Naruto jumped out, and saw a man with black hair, and brown eyes wearing jeans, a cowboy hat black shirt under a brown coat looking at Todd.

"Logan?" Three metal claws came out of each of Logan's knuckles as he used his left ones to lift his hat over his eyes. "Going somewhere bub?" He asked before Charles on the second floor spoke up. "No Logan.. Let him go." Logan retracted his claws, and lets Todd go. Naruto pulled his hood down before speaking up. "I would have made sure the fridge was stocked up on beer if I knew you where coming back so soon."

"I came back because I smelled trouble brewing.. Of course it could have been stink boy over there." Charles smiled at him before speaking up. "Welcome back old friend.. We missed you." Naruto snorted before crossing his arms. "Speak for yourself.. I was the bad-ass one when he was gone.. You know how well that went with the ladies?"

_Bayville High School; Next Morning, Principle Office._

"I can't believe this!" Principle Darkholme yelled at Todd who was sitting on a chair, looking down. She has brown hair in a bun wearing glasses' in a grey business shirt, and skirt. "You were inside.. And you run away?" Todd nodded silently before she continued walking to the door. "And I bet Xavier wiped you mind?" Todd nodded as she opened the door. "Get out!" Todd quickly got out of the room as she let out a frustrated cry, and changed in to another woman.

She has bright blue skin, red hair cut to her shoulders, extending slightly in the back, and pale yellow eyes with no pupils. She has a triangle-shaped gem on top of her forehead. She's wearing a sleeveless white dress with skulls on it like a belt, and a high neck, thigh high white boots, and white gloves that reached nearly to her shoulders without covering her fingers.

The room shook as she suddenly heard a male voice that caused her eyes to widen. "Don't be so hard on the boy Mystique.. We can't afford to thin out our ranks." Mystique quickly shook her head as metal objects floated in front of her. "No sir.. I'm sorry it won't happen again." She said before the voice spoke up again. "Good Mystique.. Remember this is only the beginning." He said before the objects dropped, and she ran out of the room changing back.

**To Be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes'**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1\. I was going to have Naruto not be with anyone at the start.. And then have Jean get Jealous like when Scott started dating her friend at the start of the second season. Like she has feelings for him buut thought he didn't, and started dating Duncan.. But then I watched the episode, and remembered he was a jerk... I hated Duncan for the entire series, and that made me kind of hate Jean for the first half.. Just the fact she kind of turned a blind eye on his bullying. Like in this episode she didn't yell for Duncan to stop**

**Although Scott is packing lasers in his eyes yes but come on afterwards she didn't even scold him, and sticks up for him time to time. but I'll probably do another story with that plot.**

****If you've read this at top disregard it... This was just one of those times were an idea wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it.. This story won't be my mine focus.. Just a weakend project since I don't have much time on the computer then.. I will write chpters for it.. Just will work on them for a while beore uploading them at the very least.. Also like with My Young Justice story Naruto will be 'de-aged' to be like Jean, and Scott.. One of the first ones Charles got.****

****Pairings: Naruto.****

****Jean.****

****Surprise.****

****Kitty.****

****Rogue.****

****Surprise.****

****And again I'll keep others secrete until I introduce them.****

****Talk To You Later,****

****Lone Wolf Out.****


	2. Chapter II: The X-Impulse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Or X-Men: Evolution.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter II: The X-Impulse.**

**Last Time.**

_They ran back in to see Kurt, and Todd dodging laser guns in a big circular room. "Scott take care of the guns, Jean keep them safe from the tentacles." Naruto ordered before making a cross shape with his hands. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique.)" Several Naruto's popped in to help take care of the weapons as the original Naruto looked up, and saw Storm, and Charles in a room with a computer._

_"Security code override.. Priority X.. Charles Xavier." Jean flew up with Kurt as Naruto ran over, and threw Todd to Scott as the room shut down. "This is nuts! I'm out of here." Todd said before hoping away. "I'll go after him." Naruto said before following after Todd as he jumped outside. Naruto jumped out, and saw a man with black hair, and brown eyes wearing jeans, a cowboy hat black shirt under a brown coat looking at Todd._

_"Logan?" Three metal claws came out of each of Logan's knuckles as he used his left ones to lift his hat over his eyes. "Going somewhere bub?" He asked before Charles on the second floor spoke up. "No Logan.. Let him go." Logan retracted his claws, and lets Todd go. Naruto pulled his hood down before speaking up. "I would have made sure the fridge was stocked up on beer if I knew you where coming back so soon."_

_"I came back because I smelled trouble brewing.. Of course it could have been stink boy over there." Charles smiled at him before speaking up. "Welcome back old friend.. We missed you." Naruto snorted before crossing his arms. "Speak for yourself.. I was the bad-ass one when he was gone.. You know how well that went with the ladies?"_

_Bayville High School; Next Morning, Principle Office._

_"I can't believe this!" Principle Darkholme yelled at Todd who was sitting on a chair, looking down. She has brown hair in a bun wearing glasses' in a grey business shirt, and skirt. "You were inside.. And you run away?" Todd nodded silently before she continued walking to the door. "And I bet Xavier wiped you mind?" Todd nodded as she opened the door. "Get out!" Todd quickly got out of the room as she let out a frustrated cry, and changed in to another woman._

_She has bright blue skin, red hair cut to her shoulders, extending slightly in the back, and pale yellow eyes with no pupils. She has a triangle-shaped gem on top of her forehead. She's wearing a sleeveless white dress with skulls on it like a belt, and a high neck, thigh high white boots, and white gloves that reached nearly to her shoulders without covering her fingers._

_The room shook as she suddenly heard a male voice that caused her eyes to widen. "Don't be so hard on the boy Mystique.. We can't afford to thin out our ranks." Mystique quickly shook her head as metal objects floated in front of her. "No sir.. I'm sorry it won't happen again." She said before the voice spoke up again. "Good Mystique.. Remember this is only the beginning." He said before the objects dropped, and she ran out of the room changing back._

**Now.**

_Early Morning, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Naruto groaned as the sun hits his eyes. He tried to sit up, only to feel a weight on him. He looked down, and saw Jean wearing a large lilac short sleeve shirt sleeping on him. He smiled before laying his head down, and ran his fingers in her hair making her snuggle in to him. "_Sometimes I think she should move in here.. She sleeps here more than her own room._" After an hour, Naruto woke her up. "Morning beautiful."

She smiled tiredly at him before speaking up. "Morning yourself." She gave him a kiss before he got up in only black/grey camouflage pajama pants. He walked to his dresser before he looked over his shoulder, saw Jean lifting her shirt, quickly turned around, and blushed when he saw her white panties. "S.. So why did you sneak in my room?" He asked with a hitch in his voice before feeling her arms wrap around him.

He blushed harder feeling her bare breasts on his back. "I've gotten use to your warmth.. I think I should move in." She replied before nibbling on his ear. He groaned before sighing. "Yeah... Like Professor X. would let you do that." He heard her chuckle before she let go, and walked away. Naruto looked at the mirror and watched her swaying hips before she stopped at a door.

She looked over her shoulder, and winked. "Wanna join me in the shower?" Naruto sighed before replying. "No.. We wouldn't leave the bathroom.. Although you really make it hard not to take you when you act like this." She smiled before going through the door to the bathroom. Naruto turned to the dresser where several pictures of his friends from his world are. He sighed as memories of fighting a woman with a third eye came to him before shaking his head.

"_Can't think of that we won the war.. Barely._" He thought before getting his clothes out of the dresser, and waited for his turn in the shower.

_Charles, Cerebro._

"_Discovery.. Mutant signature.. The second detection in this vicinity.. Identity confirmed._" Cerebro brought up a picture of a Caucasian girl with a petite and slender figure. She has long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with layers that frame her face and light blue eyes. She's wearing a pink long-sleeved sweater over a creamy-colored undershirt, light blue capris with an orange stripe on each pant leg, and brown sandals.

She has a necklace and wearing a small brown backpack. "_Name.. Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde resident, Deerfield Illinois, age fifteen._" Charles took off the helmet, and pressed a button. "Prep the Blackbird." He turned, and went out to see Naruto, and Jean holding hands. "Naruto, Jean.. I need your help." He explained he was going to try to get Kitty to join having Naruto shrug before speaking up.

"Ok Professor X.. I'll make some clones so we don't miss any classes today." He made a cross seal, and two clones popped up with one Henge (Transformation) into Jean. They walked to an under ground hanger, and up to the Blackbird, which is a large black jet. (For better image type X-Jet Evolution.) They walked in, and Charles turned the jet on before the hanger opened.

_Kitty Pryde, Illinois._

Kitty walked to her front door before a female voice stopped her. "Kitty... I thought we thought it was best of you'd stay home today." Kitty turned around, and saw her mother with light brown hair wearing a lilac shirt under a coat looking at her worriedly. Kitty sighed before replying. "Yeah, well like what's the point you know? You guys don't want to talk about it, and I'll, like, totally go crazy sitting in the house all day."

"But should you really be at school?" Her mother asked before a male voice spoke up from up-stairs. "Kitty? Honey where are you?" Kitty looked to her mother, and clasped her hands together. "Please mom.. Dad would just make me stay home." Her mother sighed before nodding. "Alright." Kitty smiled before dashing out.

_On The Blackbird With Naruto, Jean, And Charles._

Jean sighed in the co-pilot seat as Naruto was in the seat behind her, leaning back looking up. She turned to Charles before speaking up. "Why just us two? Why not all of us?" Charles pushed a few buttons before replying. "Because you are the only one that can connect with her.. And I know you two don't like to be away from each other for long."

Naruto smirked before speaking up. "Maybe you just want my magnetic personality to win her over." Jean rolled her eyes before looking back. "I swear if I didn't love you I wouldn't put up with that cocky attitude." Naruto leaned up to her, and gave her a kiss. "It's not cocky if you can back it up." She smiled before looking to Charles. "What about the other kid Cerebro picked up? At the foster home."

"Yes Lance Alvers.. You let me worry about that Jean.. You focus on Kitty's parents.. Remember, you're a model of what we're offering.. No pressure." Jean chuckled nervously before turning away. "Yeah.. To think I missed a nice relaxing mid-term for this."

Later, all three were talking to Kitty's parents on their front porch. Her father has short greying hair with glasses, and a mustache goatee combo. He's wearing green polo shirt with brown slacks, and shoes. Mrs. Pryde looked at them worriedly. "What do you mean? How do you know Kitty?" Jean walked forward, and spoke up. "If you let us come in, and we'll answer any questions."

Mr. Pryde glared at her. "Anything you can say.. You can say out here." He said harshly getting Naruto to growl a little. Charles sighed, laced his fingers in front of him, and explained. "Very well.. I think you know Kitty's going through a very.. Unique transition, we want to help her through it.. Why don't you tell us about.. Last night." Mr., and Mrs. Pryde looked shocked at that.

"What happened last night is none of your business! Good day!" Mr. Pryde said before pushing his wife inside, and shutting the door. Jean sighed before turning to Charles. "Next time we should call first, and get hanged up on.. Less hassle." Charles looked to them for a moment before speaking up. "You two will need to make contact with Kitty personally.. At her school."

_New York, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Logan was cleaning up his blue motorcycle before smelling something. He climbed on top of the mansion, sniffed again, and growled. "Sabertooth." He quickly got down, and dressed in his uniform. It's a black bodysuit that's orange on the chest, knee-high boots with kneepads, gloves, belt with 'X' buckle, and mask with black, cut 'ears' on it. (For better image type Wolverines first outfit Evolution.)

He walked to his bike, put on his helmet, and drove off past Scott, and Kurt. Kurt dusted off some leaves that got on him before looking to Logan. "What's up with Wolverine?" Scott raised an eyebrow before replying. "Don't know.. But he is packing some serious attitude." Kurt quickly looked to him, and smiled. "Want to follow him?" Scott nodded before dashing to the garage.

"Should we take the X-van?" Kurt asked pointing to a black armored S.U.V. "No something low profile.. And cooler. " He ran to a red Convertible with white racing stripes on it, and 'X' shaped rims. "You coming?" Kurt teleported in the passenger seat, and they took off after Wolverine.

_Naruto, Deerfield High School._

Naruto walked down the stairs to the first floor, and spotted a depressed Kitty getting her gym bag out of her locker. "_Well.. She is pretty._" He thought before noticing two other girls, one blonde, and one brunette walk over, and push Kitty in her locker. He jogged over to the locker, and looked through the vents. "You ok?" He asked before hearing her pound the door. "Get me out!"

"Ok, ok give me the combination, and I will." Kitty took a deep breath before giving him the combination while pushing on the door. "Three..." She phased through, and into Naruto knocking him down. He groaned before looking to her. "Wish I could meet more pretty girls like this." She looked down to him with a small blush. "_Pretty? He thinks I'm pretty?_" She thought before noticing Naruto, and their position with her on top of him, and his arms around her waist, making her blush.

"What's going on here?" They heard a male voice asked as Naruto looked to his left. He saw a taller than average teen that has a muscular and solid frame. He has dark brown hair that he keeps long and brown eyes. His skin complexion is tan-olive colored. He's wearing a brown leather vest over a black shirt with torn jeans that have tears around his knees. Brown boots and black fingerless gloves on each hand.

"Nothing.. Just meeting a pretty girl." Naruto said before getting up, and helping Kitty up. "Well thanks.." Kitty trailed off before Naruto smiled, grab her hand, and kissed it. "Naruto Uzumaki." Kitty blushed again before quickly walking down the hall with Naruto following as the teen looked to the lockers before looking to them.

Naruto caught up with her, and smiled. "Want to talk about what happened back there?" Kitty stiffened before shaking her head. "N.. No nothing happened. You got me out of my locker." Naruto got in front of her, and puts his hands on her shoulder. "I know you phased through the door.. Wish I had that ability growing up."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto smiled before forming a blue ball in his right hand. "You don't need to be afraid." The ball disappeared as Kitty looked to him wide-eyed. "You.. You have a power too?" Naruto smirked before making a clone. They jumped up to the ceiling, and stuck there. "A lot more.." He said before dropping down, and dispelling the clone. "And we can teach you how to use your gifts."

"Don't you mean curse?" Naruto shook his head before replying. "No.. A gift.. It's only a curse if you want it to be." She shook her head before running off. "This is too much!" Naruto sighed before walking out, not noticing the male teen from a little earlier watching them.

Outside, Kitty ran up ta a female coach in sweat pants, and a jersey. The Coach blew her whistle, and looked to her. "You were almost late Pryde." Kitty panted before looking to the two girls that pushed her in her locker. "Sorry Coach. Had trouble with my locker, you know." The Coach pointed to the long jump. "Ok you three to the long jump."

Naruto watched with Jean from the sidelines. "That her?" Jean asked watching Kitty get ready. "Yes.. She has a phasing ability." Naruto said before noticed something up on the roof, and saw the male teen from earlier with two other boys. "_From the looks of the two looking at a small vent.. They're trying to get inside._" He thought before looking to see Kitty trip before making the jump, and punch the ground.

He noticed the two other girls make cat noises before sighing. "Her bullies." He said before they walked over, as one of the girls got ready, and ran ahead. The ground suddenly shook before sand came up, and knocks the girl to the ground. Naruto noticed a crack leading to the teen he met. "That must be Lance.." He stopped as Kitty ran in to him.

"We got to stop meeting like this." He said before she pushed him away, and ran in to the theater building. Jean looked to where Kitty ran and sighed. "Let's go make sure she's safe." They walked in, and saw Kitty on stage kicking things. Naruto turned to Jean. "Why don't you talk to her.. I'll stay quiet." Jean nodded as they walked down, and saw Kitty phase her arms through a bowl.

"Kitty. Kitty. Are you alright?" Kitty jumped as she saw Jean walked to the stage before scoffing. "Are you one of Rah-Rah Riley's friends? Because, like, I had nothing to do with that." Kitty said picking up a frowning mask. "No, no I'm not." Jean said as Naruto walked up behind Kitty. Kitty scoffed again before putting on the mask. "Well you look, like, you'd be."

"Please.. Like Jean would hang out with a girl like that." Naruto said startling Kitty before he took the mask. "Come on.. No need to hide such a pretty face." He said before the mask floated as Jean lifted her hand, and puts it back. "You know.. One morning I woke up and found out I had powers.. I hated it also.. But after training.. I loved it." Jean said before looking up to Naruto.

"Why don't you give her your story?" Naruto shrugged before speaking up. "I was born awesome." Seeing Jean stare at him caused him to sigh. "Ok, ok.. I'm from another world where everyone can do what I do... If you train early enough for it.. About seven years ago I was transported here, and 'de-aged' to ten years old.. We haven't worked on a long-term way back other than letters."

Kitty shook her head before walking away. "I.. I need time to think." She walked out the door as a hand roughly grabbed Jean, and turned her around where she saw Lance. "Listen Red.." Naruto interrupted him by grabbing his wrist, and twisting it. "Don't do that." Suddenly Lance's eyes rolled back, and the room shook until Naruto grabbed a knife with a serrated black blade (Sharp edge on both sides of knife.) from behind his back, and puts it to Lances neck.

"Go on.. I could lose my balance.." Lance glared at him before stopping. Naruto lets him go, and watched him walk off. "I'm the only friend she needs." Lance said as Naruto flipped him off before looking to Jean. "I think we should get ready if we can't find Kitty.. I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen."

_With Scott And Kurt._

Scott, and Kurt stopped in front of a parking garage, and Kurt took a look around before hitting the door. "Hey, hey watch the door panel! They're smudge resistant, not dent resistant." Scott said as Kurt looked up, and saw Wolverine on top of the garage looking around. "There he is!" They saw him turn around, and caught a glance of another man on a motorcycle.

"Sabertooth." Wolverine growled having his claws on his left hand come out. He's wearing a brown/black vest under a sleeve-less coat with long blonde hair. He has armor on his arms large belt, black pants, and knee-high boots with long claw-like fingernails. (For better image type Sabertooth Evolution.)

Sabertooth drove to Wolverine before Wolverine dodged, and sliced the front tire off. Sabertooth went off the edge, and leaped on the lower floor having his bike fall on Scott's car after Kurt teleported them out. "Oh man, my car!" Scott yelled out looking at his damaged car.

Up above, Sabertooth pushed a car through the roof, before Wolverine came down to the lower floor. Wolverine growled as he stood up, and was pinned against a stone support by another car pushed by Sabertooth who smirked. "One shall fall by the others hand.. Such is our destiny!" Sabertooth yelled as Wolverine grunted. "I never got that philosophy mumbo-jumbo."

"Hey hairball I got your destiny right here!" Scott, in his suit yelled as Kurt in his normal form teleported in. Scott shot a laser hitting Sabertooth in to a van having Wolverine push the car from him. Kurt teleported to Sabertooth who punches him away. Wolverine then tackled Sabertooth into the elevator. Wolverine growled, and brought out his right claws only to get kicked out, and the doors to close.

Wolverine cuts the door opened as Sabertooth yelled out. "A taste of what's yet to come Wolverine!" Scott, and Kurt came over to Wolverine, and Kurt smirked. "Oh yeah we showed him! We're the X-Men!" Wolverine snorted before looking to them. "I don't fight your battles.. So don't fight mine." He walked away as Kurt shrugged. "He loves us!" Scott rolled his eyes at Kurt. "Oh yeah.. Big time."

_Naruto, Jean, And Charles; Outside Of Deerfield High School._

Naruto and Jean, in their suits, are with Charles as Kitty's parents pulled up. They ran up to them with worried looks. "Where's Kitty?!" Mr. Pryde asked as Jean spoke up. "She just broke in the office." Mrs. Pryde's eyes widened. "She's never done anything like this before." Charles looked to Jean and Naruto before speaking up. "Go with them, I'll catch up."

They ran to the office where Lance was holding Kitty's wrist before Mr. Pryde spoke up. "Let go of my daughter!" He ran over as Lance cause a book self to fall on him. "No way old man.. She's with me." Lance created a hole in the wall just as Naruto hits him with a powered down Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). He stood in front of Kitty, and glared at Lance. "That's no way to treat a lady."

Lance got up, and looked to Kitty who was holding on to Naruto before scoffing. "Alright.. Have it your way." His eyes rolled back in his head before the building shook. Naruto looked up, and cursed as the ceiling above him, and Kitty caved. "Crap!" He grabbed Kitty, and threw them to the floor letting the derbies fall on top of him. "Kitty/Naruto!" Jean and Kitty's parents yelled out as Jean used her telekinesis to create a shield around them.

"Jean, your powers.. Use your powers." Jean heard the Professors voice inside her head. "I'm trying, it's too much." She thought before Charles replied. "I'll help you.. Keep your mind clear." She grunted as a large concrete block fell down. "But Naruto, and Kitty..." She thought before Charles interrupted her. "Keep your mind clear." Kitty's parents looked on worriedly to the pile where Kitty's was under.

Suddenly, Kitty walked out with Naruto who shivered. "Whoa... I won't get used to that." He said before Kitty ran up, and hugged her parents. "Everyone hold on to me.. I'll get us out of here." She said before fazing everyone out where Charles was waiting. "Yes Kitty.. You do have a gift.. And you've used it well." Kitty hugged her mother as she apologized before walking up to her father.

"Dad.. These people want to help me.. And I trust them.. Some with my life." She said glancing at Naruto. Her father nodded before looking to Charles. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

_Later, With Lance._

Lance watched as the offices looked at the school before hearing a females voice behind him. "I'd say you blew your chance at this school haven't you?" He turned, and saw Darkholme behind him. "Who are you?" he asked making her smirk. "Your new advisor.. I made an opening for you at Bayville High School." She suddenly transformed in to her normal form. "I have much to teach you.. My little.. Avalanche."

_Xavier's School For The Gifted. A Few Days Later._

Naruto walked in his room after helping Kitty into hers, and heard a voice. "**Kit.. We may have a problem.**" Naruto looked to his bed, and saw a fox sitting on it. "What's that Kurama?" He asked as Kurama stretched. "**Your mates barriers are breaking.. I feel it.**" Naruto's eyes widened at that. "What? It won't hurt her, will it?" He asked as Kurama shook his head.

"**No.. But that being will escape.. Or take her body over.. I can't believe there's someone like a Jinchūriki **(Power of Human Sacrifice)** in this world.**" Naruto sighed before rubbing the back of his neck. "Anything we can do? I know Professor X. said she's dangerous." Kurama looked down for a moment before replying. "**Maybe.. I need some time to think about a safe way since this world doesn't have chakra.. For now don't say anything until I see if it will work.**"

He ran out of the room as Naruto groaned. "I hope nothing bad will come from this.. But knowing my luck for anything that's not gambling, or game related.. It'll all hit the fan."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes'.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**I actually typed this up with the first chapter, just worked on it for a while.. So next story updated will be Naruto On Board.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	3. Chapter III: Rogue Recruit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**Beta: Jebear4781.**

* * *

**Chapter III: Rogue Recruit.**

**Last Time.**

_Suddenly, Kitty walked out with Naruto who shivered. "Whoa... I won't get used to that." He said before Kitty ran up, and hugged her parents. "Everyone hold on to me.. I'll get us out of here." She said before fazing everyone out where Charles was waiting. "Yes Kitty.. You do have a gift.. And you've used it well." Kitty hugged her mother as she apologized before walking up to her father._

_"Dad.. These people want to help me.. And I trust them.. Some with my life." She said glancing at Naruto. Her father nodded before looking to Charles. "I think we have a lot to talk about."_

_Later, With Lance._

_Lance watched as the offices looked at the school before hearing a females voice behind him. "I'd say you blew your chance at this school haven't you?" He turned, and saw Darkholme behind him. "Who are you?" he asked making her smirk. "Your new advisor.. I made an opening for you at Bayville High School." She suddenly transformed in to her normal form. "I have much to teach you.. My little.. Avalanche."_

_Xavier's School For The Gifted. A Few Days Later._

_Naruto walked in his room after helping Kitty into hers, and heard a voice. "__**Kit.. We may have a problem.**__" Naruto looked to his bed, and saw a fox sitting on it. "What's that Kurama?" He asked as Kurama stretched. "__**Your mates barriers are breaking.. I feel it**__." Naruto's eyes widened at that. "What? It won't hurt her, will it?" He asked as Kurama shook his head._

_"__**No.. But that being will escape.. Or take her body over.. I can't believe there's someone like a Jinchūriki **__(Power of Human Sacrifice) __**in this world**__." Naruto sighed before rubbing the back of his neck. "Anything we can do? I know Professor X. said she's dangerous." Kurama looked down for a moment before replying. "__**Maybe.. I need some time to think about a safe way since this world doesn't have chakra.. For now don't say anything until I see if it will work**__."_

_He ran out of the room as Naruto groaned. "I hope nothing bad will come from this.. But knowing my luck for anything that's not gambling, or game related.. It'll all hit the fan."_

**Now.**

_Caldecott County, Mississippi._

A teenage girl sighed watching a party on the deck of a building by the water. She has short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her. She has grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. She's wearing a transparent green see-through blouse with a black halter-top underneath, a black leather skirt with black leggings.

She has thick combat boots, and dog collar around her neck and wrists, and lack gloves covered her hands. She turned around, and leaned over the railing as two teen boys walked out in football jerseys. One with black hair smiled as he brought the blonde-haired one out, and noticed the girl. "There's that girl you've been staring at for the past week."

"Please tell me you at least know her name." He continued as the blonde shook his head. The brown-haired teen face-palmed before sighing. "Dude you're hopeless." He pulled him over where the girl turned around to face them. "Can I help you?" (A/N: I won't do the accent.. The 'Ah' instead of 'I' of course. I won't remember to do them. So just imagine that please.)

"Yes.. Dance.. Me.. You?" The blonde stammered out as the girl rolled her eyes. "Sorry I'm not the dancing type." She replied making the boy look down. She sighed before smiling at him. "Ok why not? What's the harm in one dance?" Se asked walking inside with the boys following. After dancing for several minutes, the dark-haired boy looked behind him, and whispered.

"Go on.. Get closer Cody." He pushed Cody in to the girl having them fall over. Getting up, Cody helped the girl up touching her skin after the sleeve on her blouse was pushed up. They both screamed for a moment before Cody fell over unconscious. The girl groaned as memories of Cody flooded her brain. "Ungh.. I see images.. What am I?... Who am I?" She asked as the other boy shook Cody.

"Cody? Cody?! What did you do?" He asked before the girl made a break for the door. He ran in front of it blocking her path. She suddenly remembered something, and pushed the boy out-of-the-way. "Whoa... I thought only Cody had moves like that." He said watching the girl run down the street, and out of sight.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Night._

A man dressed in black with a mask dropped in to the attic before hearing a voice. "Impressive.. You got passed the automatic defensive by using the air ducts." He turned around, and saw Storm walking to him. "But you won't get passed me!" She yelled having the wind blow in from the windows forcing the man back in the ducts.

"Testing me hmm?" She floated up, and a storm cloud rolled in. "Ok you'll see why I'm called Storm!" She directed the water in the vents flushing the man in to the danger room. "You look a little flushed." The man looked up, and saw Storm in the control room smirking. "And the forecast isn't good." The man jumped up but was hit by water before being frozen.

The man broke free before looking up to Storm. "That was cold." He said making her walk to a keyboard. "Then lets warm you up." A laser gun came out of the wall, and shot at him. He jumped up, and had three metal claws come out of each of his knuckles before driving them in the gun, destroying it, and blasting him back tearing his costume.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Suddenly something came out of the floor with blades on it, and started twirling around. He jumped over, and sliced the motor having it slow down. "_Stop... At this moment this is all we can afford Wolverine._" The man lifted his hood reviling Logan, who walked to the elevator. "Hey.. When I give a demo.. I give a demo."

"And demo. Means what? Demolition?" Scott asked as he, and everyone else is in the control room watching him. "What's the point of this really?" He asked before Storm turned to him, and explained. "The point young Cyclopes.. Is teaching you how to find the weak points in sophisticated security systems." She walked to another screen as Wolverine walked in past Kurt in his normal form eating popcorn upside down from the ceiling.

"That's right bub.. And ours could use more work." Kurt finished his handful of popcorn before giving Wolverine two thumbs up, upside down. "That was tight.. I give it two thumbs up." He said having Jean roll her eyes at him before leaning against Naruto. Strom brought up a video of Wolverine getting in the vents while dodging lasers.

"Needs to be more secure... Maybe electrify them.. Or poison gas?" Storm sighed before looking to him. "Wolverine..." She said rolling her eyes as he sighed. "Ok, ok.. Sleeping gas then." He replied crossing his arms before Naruto spoke up. "You could just make them smaller." Everyone looked to him, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh what? Wolverine wants to kill them, and I want to keep them from entering in the first place. Am I the only person that really sees that tactical flaw?"

Kitty shivered before rubbing her arms. "Is it just me.. Or is like everyone seriously freaked out by this?" Everyone stared at her causing her shoulders to slump. "Oh, it's just me? Great." She asked before Kurt smiled at her. "Kitty relax..." He teleported beside her, causing her to jump a little. "We're right beside you." He teleported to her other side, using his tail to hold the popcorn out to her. "Popcorn?"

She moved away from Kurt causing him to frown. "Oh right.. Sorry... Next time I'll honk before teleporting." Kitty looked down before speaking up. "Whatever.. Look guys, it's late, if it's no biggie to you..." She started phasing through the floor. "I'm gonna like, drop out." Kurt sighed sadly as she disappeared. "She's not into the Furry Dude."

Jean walked over, and puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Kurt... She'll come around." Suddenly, Charles wheeled in with a serious look on his face. "X-Men... We have an emergency.. Naruto, Scott prepare the Blackbird for launch, and since it's a weekend.. Get the full team." Naruto, and Scott nodded before Charles continued explaining.

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant in Caldecott County, Mississippi.. My mental impression received a highly disturbed person... Our mutant is a danger to herself, and others... X-Men.. We have a rogue." Later, everyone's in the Blackbird, and in their costumes with Naruto in the pilots seat with Kurt. "Stealth mode's stable... Leveling off at ten thousand feet." Kurt said as Naruto nodded.

"Good... Keep this up, and you'll be a pilot yet." Kurt smiled as he leaned back, and flew with his feet. "Ok... Show off." Naruto pressed a couple of buttons before glancing back. "I've logged our flight plan with the FAA we're cleared through to Jackson, and we'll take the van from there." Charles nodded as Kitty smiled wearing a costume similar to Jean's.

She's wearing a gold collared, dark navy blue bodysuit with a light purple V-shaped stripe in the front. A gold utility belt, marking the "X" logo around her waist. Light purple combat boot, and thick gold gloves on both of her hands. "You know..." Jean glanced back to Kitty who spoke. "Naruto seems so.. Together... And he's cute."

"That's an understatement..." Jean said with a smirk as they continued to talk. Kurt frowned before teleporting outside on the jet. Everyone looked on in shock before he lost his balance, and came back inside in to Kitty. "Kurt! The Blackbird's not the place to fool around... You scared Kitty." Charles said to Kurt as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Kitty." Kitty pushed him off, and got out of her seat.

"Just, like, stay away from me." She said walking up, and sitting beside Naruto as Wolverine rolled his eyes. "Kids." Naruto then turned to Kurt and gave him a slight menacing look. "If you do that again Kurt, you'll be in for a world of hurt in the next training session." Kurt gulped while nodding slowly, not wanting to deal with Naruto's training.

Later, the X-Men are inside of a van outside of a hospital as Wolverine sighed. "Is this really necessary?" Charles nodded before focusing. "Yes Logan.. The boy, Cody's the key to finding our rogue.. But he's unconscious, and his mind's jumbled, we need someone on the inside." He said watching Jean from inside Cody's room wearing nurses clothing.

_Airport Caldecott._

Mystique in her normal form was sitting in a limo beside another woman. She has short brown hair. She's wearing dark sunglasses over her eyes, and has a long cane with her. Her attire being a green, three-quarter sleeve shirt tucked into her blue jeans, and a black belt. "Five years Irene.. We kept her hidden for five years in this backwoods town, and in five minutes.. It all falls apart."

"She posses the potential for limitless powers.. We can not lose her.. Especially to Xavier.. You see the future Irene.. What do you see? Where will she go?" Mystique asked as Irene sighed. "Home... Or where she thinks is home."

_Later, With Rogue._

Rogue walked up to a one-story house as images of a man came to her. She ran up to the door before blinking, and reached up to the roof picking up a key. She walked in to a room with pictures of Cody with trophies in it. Outside, Mystique's limo pulled up, and Irene puts a hand on her shoulder. "You're not going to hurt her right? After all Raven she's your..."

Mystique stopped her before she could finish. "I know Irene.. I know... trust me she'll come to us willingly... With the right incentive." She said turning in to Wolverine. She stepped out, and dashed inside to Rogue. "Wh... Who are you, and what do you want?" 'Wolverine' snared at her. "You girly.. I want you." Mystique jumped at her forcing Rogue to run out the door as she was chased. "You're dealing with the X-Men, Girly!"

_Outside With Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, And Naruto._

"So does this like bite, or what?" Shadowcat asked walking down an ally as Wolverine snorted before. "The Prof. says the girl's mind is confused, and unfocused.. So keep looking." He looked at a garbage bin before quickly looking forward, and sniffed. "Got something?" Naruto asked as Wolverine nodded. "Yeah.. Fear." They ran down the ally, and saw Rogue with one glove on the ground in front of Irene.

Seeing Wolverine, she screamed before running. "Run Irene!" They chased her past Irene, and she jumped over a fence before Kurt stopped them. "Wait Wolverine... She seemed scared of you. Let us try." Wolverine sighed before nodding. "Alright kid.. Just don't mess up capisce?" Kurt saluted before walking forward. "And squirt.. Put on your best face.. No need to scare the girl any more."

Naruto, and Shadowcat ran past him before he spoke up again. "And keep an eye on half pint." Shadowcat stopped, turned around, and glared at him. "Hey!" Naruto pulled her along with him. "Don't pay any attention to him.. He comes up with nicknames for everyone." He turned to Kurt who's in his disguise, and spoke up. "Teleport ahead to stop her, we'll catch up." Nodding, Kurt teleported away catching up with Rogue.

"Guten Tag Fraulein." Rogue jumped a little before turning around, and saw Kurt on a swing. "No need to be afraid." He teleported beside her, and sat down on a birdbath. "What do you want?" She asked as Kurt smiled. "To help you.. We're the good guys.. Especially me." Rogue crossed her arms as she stared at him. As they were taking, Shadowcat came through a fence as Naruto jumped over.

Shadowcat tried sneaking up on her until Kurt yelled at her. "Kitty No!" Kitty tackled Rogue down before she was pushed off. Kurt tried to calm her down but she broke his watch revealing his normal form. She gasped before pushing him with her ungloved hand causing both to hiss in pain before Kurt fell down, and Rogue teleported away.

"Crap! Kitty, contact the Professor, I'll find her." Creating a clone to watch over them, Naruto jumped up on a roof, and concentrated in locating her. While pinpointing her, he was feeling that she was calling out for help of any sorts. Luckily for him, her emotions were very erratic and very strong that he eventually was able to find her.

"There she is.." He said looking towards a graveyard before dashing over to it. When he caught up, he saw her fall on a stone bench, breaking it. "When is this all going to end?" She asked before he spoke up. "I don't really know about Kurt's power..." She jumped turning around, and saw Naruto taking his hood off.

"But your power is here to stay." Rogue got up, and started backing away causing Naruto to raise his hands. "Whoa.. I'm not here to hurt you... I just want to talk." Seeing her stop, he continued. "Look... We just want to help you... Help you understand your powers."

"Like controlling when to use it, or not.." Before he could continue, Jean floated down. "Hello." She greeted as Rogue took a step back. "Do I know you" She asked before grabbing her head. "Ohh... These memories... You're Jean Grey." She tried to run until Jean stopped her. "Wait if you know my name then you know I'm not a threat."

A thin communicator floated to Rogue as Jean continued. "If you ever want to talk... I'll be there." Rogue looked at it until she noticed Cyclopes and Storm. "No, No I won't be taken away!" She yelled dashing away until Naruto dashed in front of her. "Wait..." He stopped as Rogue puts her hand on his face, and pushed him away. They both hissed in pain, before Rogue ran away as Naruto fell to one knee.

"Well... That hurt." Jean ran to him as the others walked up. "What happened... We were connecting until..." Storm picked up after Jean. "Until she saw me... For some reason.. She's terrified of me." Naruto got up, and they walked in the direction that Rogue went in. Later, Cyclopes walked to a building as Rogue ran out, saw him, and pushed him on the ground having a beam shoot out, and hit a power line.

She went back inside, where Jean was waiting for her. "I wanted to help I really did.. But some people doesn't want help!" She yelled before lifting her hand as Rogue teleported away. Outside, she fell to the ground as Jean ran to her. "Hey are you alright?" She asked Rogue as she crawled away in to storm. "Easy child.. We're your friends."

Rogue quickly grabbed her exposed arm having electricity spark around them. Throwing Storm back, Rogue floated up as rain poured down, and lighting hits the building around them. Naruto, and Cyclops ran over, and saw Rogue as lightning hits a power line. "Crap if that line falls in the water, Storm will die!" Cyclops yelled as he ran to Storm, grabbed her, and Jean lifted them as the line fell.

Rogue screamed before teleporting away as the others caught up with Wolverine holding Kurt. "Everyone alright?" Charles asked as they nodded. "Yes but we lost the girl." Cyclops said as Charles nodded. "Yes.. Her mind's confused.. I can't locate her.. And I sense another person at hand here." Wolverine sniffed the air before growling.

"Mystique... She can change her body... But not her scent." Naruto soon nodded hearing this. "Yeah… it all makes sense now. She probably morphed into some of us to freak her out, making her think we are mutant hunters or something." Kitty walked up to Charles, and spoke up. "Should we go after her?" Charles shook his head before replying. "No.. She needs to come willingly... Plus we need to tend to the others."

_A Few Days Later, Bayville High._

Mystique in her principle disguise smiled as Rogue walked out of her office before hearing a male voice. "She'll make a fine addition to our team." She nodded changing to her normal form. "Yes... We were lucky getting to her first." A shadow appeared behind her before he spoke again. "And you're certain the memories of the X-Men are gone?" He asked as she nodded.

_Earlier, With Naruto_

Naruto was sitting in a room with bars on the window before the door opened up, and a Caucasian girl with blue eyes and a somewhat skinny but slender figure was pushed in wearing a straight jacket. She has black shoulder length hair that covered her face a little. She glared at the door, until Naruto spoke up. "Hello Wanda." The now identified Wanda quickly turned around, and smiled a little.

"Naruto!" She yelled running over into his opened arms, giving her a caring hug. "Nice to see you again Wanda.. Staying out of trouble?" He asked as she shook her head. "Hell no.. I'm giving them hell every day." Naruto chuckled before hugging her tighter. "Good." He let go before looking to the wall, and saw two folding chair, and a table. "Sorry about not visiting last week.. In person anyways.. I was helping Charles out."

He picked up the chairs, and unfolded them so they could sit down, and talk. "So... Any way you could get me out of here?" She asked as he chuckled. "No.. Not yet.. You still would need an adult to sign you out.. Charles just wants to make sure it's not too early." She sighed before Naruto unhooked her arms, and looked to the door. Not seeing the guards, he un-sealed a board game for them.

"Monopoly?" She asked as he nodded. "Yeah.. What piece would you want this time?" She looked away before mumbling something. "What was that?" She sighed before speaking up. "The cat." He smirked before setting the game up.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Ok nothing to say other then I've put up a poll for my Ninja on the League story for Naruto-verse Girls to be added to the harem there's 14 choices with all the filler girls being one choice as filler girl.. just coulden't remember all the names so just put them as one choice..(If they win or come in second I'll put up a poll for them.) Also Pick two girls.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	4. Chapter IV Mutant Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Mutant Crush.**

**Last Time.**

_Rogue screamed before teleporting away as the others caught up with Wolverine holding Kurt. "Everyone alright?" Charles asked as they nodded. "Yes but we lost the girl." Cyclops said as Charles nodded. "Yes.. Her mind's confused.. I can't locate her.. And I sense another person at hand here." Wolverine sniffed the air before growling._

_"Mystique... She can change her body... But not her scent." Naruto soon nodded hearing this. "Yeah… it all makes sense now. She probably morphed into some of us to freak her out, making her think we are mutant hunters or something." Kitty walked up to Charles, and spoke up. "Should we go after her?" Charles shook his head before replying. "No.. She needs to come willingly... Plus we need to tend to the others."_

_A Few Days Later, Bayville High._

_Mystique in her principle disguise smiled as Rogue walked out of her office before hearing a male voice. "She'll make a fine addition to our team." She nodded changing to her normal form. "Yes... We were lucky getting to her first." A shadow appeared behind her before he spoke again. "And you're certain the memories of the X-Men are gone?" He asked as she nodded._

_Earlier, With Naruto_

_Naruto was sitting in a room with bars on the window before the door opened up, and a Caucasian girl with blue eyes and a somewhat skinny but slender figure was pushed in wearing a straight jacket. She has black shoulder length hair that covered her face a little. She glared at the door, until Naruto spoke up. "Hello Wanda." The now identified Wanda quickly turned around, and smiled a little._

_"Naruto!" She yelled running over into his opened arms, giving her a caring hug. "Nice to see you again Wanda.. Staying out of trouble?" He asked as she shook her head. "Hell no.. I'm giving them hell every day." Naruto chuckled before hugging her tighter. "Good." He let go before looking to the wall, and saw two folding chair, and a table. "Sorry about not visiting last week.. In person anyways.. I was helping Charles out."_

_He picked up the chairs, and unfolded them so they could sit down, and talk. "So... Any way you could get me out of here?" She asked as he chuckled. "No.. Not yet.. You still would need an adult to sign you out.. Charles just wants to make sure it's not too early." She sighed before Naruto unhooked her arms, and looked to the door. Not seeing the guards, he un-sealed a board game for them._

_"Monopoly?" She asked as he nodded. "Yeah.. What piece would you want this time?" She looked away before mumbling something. "What was that?" She sighed before speaking up. "The cat." He smirked before setting the game up._

**Now.**

_Lubbock, Texas Night At The State Fair._

Naruto was sitting beside Jean both wearing Western attire of jeans, boots, and cowboy hats Jean's red, and Naruto's black. Naruto leaned forward as they watched a monster truck crush a bunch of cars. "_And let's hear it for the lady of monster trucks.. Charlie Ray._" The announcer said as Logan also wearing western clothes walked down with two cups of soda, and one with beer in a tray. "Miss anything?"

"No.. They're getting ready to show the teen we're here to recruit." Naruto replied taking a sip of his soda. "_Now let's hear it for our main event.. The worlds strongest teenager.. Fred 'The Blob' Dukes._" In the middle of the arena, stood a tall heavily overweight teen with a blond Mohawk in a white leotard standing behind two monster trucks.

Fred grabbed two chains connected to each truck, and wrapped them around his arms. "_Alright Fred... Let's show them what you can do._" The trucks moved forward as Fred grunted keeping them still as their front ends went in the air. He pulled them back, jumped in the air, and landed on each tailgate as they hit each other. The crowd cheered as he took a bow, lost his balance, and fell to the ground. Everyone started laughing as Fred was glaring at all of them.

_Later, Fred's locker room._

Fred now wearing a beige t-shirt over a white one, and in overalls punched the wall for a third time before throwing a locker at the wall bending it. "Something wrong?" Fred heard a female voice ask before turning to see Raven standing at the doorway. He snorted before turning back to the wall. "Yeah these small town hicks.. They laughed at me for the last time.. I'm getting out of here for good."

"And I know where your talents can be put to good use." Outside, Naruto holding Jean by the waist was following after Logan while walking to the room Fred was in. When they got there, they saw a smirking Raven before Fred closed the door.

_A Few Days Later, Bayville High School Principle's Office._

Raven handed Fred his class schedule. "Any questions Mr. Dukes?" She asked as he scratched his head. "Uuhh.. I don't know about doing the 'school' thing again.. I didn't fit in at the last ones." Raven smirked before she replied. "You won't have any more trouble.. As the Principle.. I can make sure of that." Fred stood up, and walked outside as other students walked past him.

He looked up to see Duncan wearing the school jersey before picking him up. "Hey.. Where am I'm supposed to be?" He asked as Duncan smirked. "Don't know.. A sideshow?" He laughed causing Fred's face to go red in rage. "Don't you laugh.." He threw Duncan across the hall before ripping a section of the lockers off the wall. "AT ME!" He was about to slam the lockers down, until a female's voice stopped him.

"Uhh, hi you must be new here." He turned to see Jean with a book bag, and holding a book over her chest. "I'm Jean Grey." Fred smiled before noticing the lockers. "Uhh yeah.. I'm new." He replied putting the lockers back as Jean smiled. "Welcome to Bayville... Uh what do your friends call you?" Fred wiped his hands on his overalls before replying.

"I.. Don't have many friends." He shook her hand before continuing. "I'm Fred.. Fred Dukes." He winced as the lockers moved a little. "Well Fred I want to apologize for Duncan.. He's stupid." She bent down, and picked up his schedule. "Need help finding your class?" She asked as he nodded. "Yes please." She looked over the paper for a moment before nodding. "Alright.. Your first class is right there."

She pointed down the hall before giving his paper back. "And don't worry.. The first day's always the roughest.. It'll get better see you later." She walked down another hall as he smiled at her.

_Naruto, Drama Class._

"Alright for this drama exercise.. You'll each be doing a scene with a partner." The teacher said as he handed scripts around. "And since some of you haven't picked a partner yet.. I'll be pairing you up myself." He walked to a girl with brown hair sitting behind Scott. "Taryn, and Scott.." He went to Rogue who slid down her seat behind Naruto. "You.. And Naruto."

Naruto sighed as the teacher continued. "You two will be doing Shakespeare 'Henry the Fifth'... I've marked it 'Henry, and Katherine daughter of the French King'." A blonde-haired boy tapped Naruto on the right shoulder. "Nice one Naruto.. I don't think Ms. Doom, and Gloom has said more than two words the entire semester.. You'll end up doing both parts yourself."

The entire class laughed until Naruto spoke up. "You're just jealous I have a hot girl while you got paired up with a dude." Rogue blushed a little as the teacher cleared his throat. "Ok class.. Get together with your scene partners to rehearse, you'll perform on Tuesday." Naruto looked back at Rogue who had her arms folded as she looked down.

"You ok with this?" Naruto asked as she stared up to him. "I'm not scared of you." Naruto shrugged before replying. "Didn't say you were... I just want to make sure you're ok doing it with me." She glared causing Naruto to look down. "Just tell your weirdo friends to stay back." Naruto sighed again before the boy spoke up again. "Oh yeah.. She wants you."

"Can you blame her? I am the most awesome, and sexy man in the school." Naruto said with a smirk pointing at himself.

_Lunchtime, Cafeteria._

Naruto held two trays of food as he walked to the table, where he, and the others were sitting at. He passed Rogue who sat at a table with Lance, and Todd before dropping the trays in front of Kitty, and Jean. He picked up a rose from his back pocket, and handed it to Jean. "For the pretty lady." Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Kitty pout before tapping her left shoulder.

She looked to see another rose held by Naruto. "Come on now Kitty.. Didn't think I'd forget about you right?" He sat down in-between them as Kurt walked over, and sat down. Kitty looked over to the line, and saw Fred push the person in front of him before filling his tray up with food. "Is that humongous guy the one like you went to see in Texas?" Kitty asked as Jean nodded.

"Fred? Yeah he's ok.. When he's not ripping lockers off the wall." Kitty's eyes widened at that before speaking up. "He's the one who like did that? Freaky." As they continued to talk, Kurt turned to Naruto. "I heard you have Rogue as your drama partner." Naruto nodded before leaning his head on his hand. "Yeah I got to play a romantic scene with a girl who thinks we tried to kill her.. She'll have to be one hell of an actress to pull it off."

"Can I watch the rehearsals? They should be good." They both laughed as Fred passed them growling a little. He walked to an empty table with trays on it before pulling the chair out. When he sat down, the chair broke having him hit the table, and sent food flying to hit Duncan.

"Wrong move blob boy." He growled walking over to Fred who slipped on food as he tried to get up causing the room to laugh. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Fred threw some food hitting Duncan causing him to fall. Duncan's friends threw food at Fred who growled before throwing more food. "FOOD FIGHT!" The students started throwing food as Jean used her powers to block any that came to her.

Naruto quickly grabbed Kitty, and turned them around as food hits Naruto's back. "Thanks Naruto... I think I'll skip dessert." She phased through Naruto's arms, and through the floor as Jean walked to Fred who's swinging a table around. "Fred, Fred calm do.." Jean stepped on a piece of cake, and slipped towards Fred, who swung the table down.

"Fred!" Naruto jumped in front of Jean, and caught the table creating cracks under his feet. Naruto quickly broke the table as Fred calmed down. "Easy big guy." Naruto said before Jean got up, and looked to him. "Naruto.. Can I talk to him alone?" Naruto looked to her for a moment before speaking up. "You sure?" She nodded before he shrugged.

"Ok, I'll be right outside if you need me." He replied walking away after taking off his shirt, and pressed his hand on his left wrist were a seal was. A clean shirt poofed in his hand, and he put it on as he pushed the glass doors opened. Rogue, who was watching, quickly went to her locker as Naruto walked out. She blushed seeing his six-pack before pulling his shirt down.

"Y.. You really look out for each other huh?" Rogue said hiding behind her locker door. "Yeah... Yeah we do." Naruto replied before hearing Principle Darkholme's voice. "What's going on here!?" Naruto, and Rogue jumped before Naruto spoke up. "Nothing.. We were just talking Principle Darkholme." She glared at them before crossing her arms. "Well I would advise you to get to class."

"We were just on our way." Naruto replies before Rogue left. "Hey! Remember we're rehearsing after school in the park.. And bring your playbook." Rogue waved at him before he left the other way glancing at the principle. "_She really needs a man or something._"

_With Jean and Fred._

"It's just.. When people laugh at me.. I explode inside." Fred explained bas Jean nodded. "Yeah.. But you need to learn to control your anger.. Like training." Fred snorted before replying. Yeah... Right." Jean smiled before looking down. "I learned to use my gifts at the Institutes." She explained getting Fred to blink. "Wait.. Powers? You have powers too?"

"Yes." Jean replied before seeing a chair. Making sure no one was around; she lifted it, and smashed it in a wall. "Wow you could really pound someone with that." Jean quickly shook her head before looking to him. "No Fred.. That's what we learn not to do... You should come down to the Institute.. I know Professor would lie to meet you... When you're ready let me know."

Jean walked to the hall before Fred spoke up picking her book bag up. "Uhh, wait Jean." he stopped as Naruto opened the door for her. "Yeah?" Fred shook his head leaving them to go out in the hall. He noticed something sticking out of the bag, and picked it up showing a photo. He glared seeing it was a picture of Naruto with his arm wrapped around Jean, both smiling. He ripped the photo in half before stomping on Naruto's picture destroying it.

_Later, Outside After School._

Jean, now wearing a purple skirt, and a long-sleeved lavender button up shirt was talking to Taryn. "So why did you change?" Taryn asked as Jean smiled. "I've got a date with Naruto after his Drama homework with his partner." Jean replied before Fred walked n front of them scaring them. "Oh hello Fred.. This is my friend Taryn." Fred nodded at her before turning his attention to Jean. "Hey Jean.. Can I talk to you.. Over a burger?"

"Sorry Fred.. I have stuff to do, then I'm meeting Naruto for a date." She, and Taryn walked away before Fred spoke up. "You're lying." They stopped as Jean looked to Taryn. "Go on ahead Taryn... I'll catch up with you." Taryn looked behind her before speaking up. "You're sure?" Jean nodded, and she left as Fred walked up. "Listen Fred.. I like you but I have responsibilities, and that mean I can't go with you now."

Fred roughly grabbed her arm. "But you're my friend." Jean struggled as she tried to pull her arm away. "Friends don't hurt each other.. Now let me go!" Fred ignored her as he pulled her behind the school. "Just let me talk to you... In private." When they got to the back of the building, they saw platforms for construction with cinder blocks on them.

"Let go Fred!" Jean yelled trying to pull her arm free. "Not until you agree to go out with me." Jean pulled her arm free, and rubbed it. "I don't have to do anything!" She tried to run but Fred grabbed both of her arms, and she struggled. "I'm warning you Fred." She looked over, and brought several cinder blocks to hit Fred, who blocked them. "Is that all you got?"

She started bringing more over, and a garbage bin that Fred hits back causing the platforms to fall on them. Fred pushed the debris from them, and noticed Jean had a bruise on her forehead. Looking worried, Fred picked her up, and walked away not noticing a small flame on the ground before a cinder block came down on it.

_Later._

Jean awoke with a groan before seeing Fred smiling at her with candles around the room with plates at a table. She tried to move only to see a metal bar wrapped around her. "_Professor.. Help me._" She thought for a moment closing her eyes not noticing a piece of metal floating for a second behind her.

Xavier Institute.

Charles, with Logan who's in a karate GI with a black belt, brown gloves, and a black X-Men logo on the back was watching Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler run through the woods. "That's it Half Pint.. Keep the ball away from the Elf." Logan said before Charles flinched. "It's Jean.. She's in trouble." Logan growled before looking to Nightcrawler. "You Elf.. Get Kage.. I got to ride."

Later, Wolverine drove off on his motorcycle as Nightcrawler teleported away.

_With Naruto And Rogue._

"Do you like me Kate?" Naruto asked reading from his book as Rogue looked to hers, and spoke with a French accent. "Pardon Moi? I do not understand.. What is this 'like me?'" Naruto smiled before grabbing her hand. "An Angel is like you Kate, and you are an Angel." Rogue smiled before pulling her hand away. "The girls are right... You are a charmer."

"Only for the pretty ones." He said as she sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" He asked as she looked away. "Nothing.. It's just I wish I could get close to someone you know?" Naruto looked down for a moment before hearing Kurama in his head. "**Kit.. Try touching her.. I think I have enough barriers put up so her powers won't affect you.**" Naruto slowly reached over, and was about to touch her, but Kurt poofed on to the table.

"Oh tender moment? Sorry to drop in." Rogue glared before huffing, and crossed her arms. "I swear he's like an annoying little brother." Kurt reeled back before glaring, and stuck his tongue out at her. "What's up Kurt?" Kurt turned to him with a worried look. "Jean's been nabbed." Naruto suddenly got up, grabbed him, and pulled him close.

"Easy on the expensive suit mein friend.. Wolverine's on the scent.. I'm just here to collect you." Naruto lets him go and sighed. "It must have been Fred.." He looked to see Rogue looking away. "Rogue, did you hear anything from Lance, or Todd for that matter?" She looked to him, and shook her head. "No I swear I didn't hear anything."

"Ok.. If you do please call." He picked up a piece of paper from his pants pocket, and wrote down his number. After handing it to her, and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Ok Kurt lets go." They teleported away as Rogue looked at the number.

_Later In Xavier's Institute For The Gifted._

Charles had a map of the area Jean's in with a small circle around the industrial block. "I've been in mental contact with Jean. She has no idea where she's at.. But she and the Blob are somewhere in this area." Naruto nodded before lifting his hood. "Then let's move.. We'll split up, and search the abandoned buildings."

Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat got in the X-van; Cyclopes went in his car, and Naruto in his. A black '69 Camaro SS with white racing stripes on the hood. "_Please be alright Jean._" He though driving down to the area Jean's in. "_Wolverine's found her.. Sending coordinates now._" Naruto looked to the computer before making a right.

Getting to the place, Naruto saw Fred being sent out of the roof of an Iron Works factory. Before noticing Cyclopes and Wolverine knocked out in front of the building. "Rogue?" He got out, and saw Rogue, and Jean walk out. "Naruto!" She ran in to him, and tackled him in a hug. "It's ok Jean." Naruto said rubbing her back before looking to Rogue.

"You are like an Angel Ka... Ouch!" Naruto stopped as Jean kicked him in the knee. "What the hell was that for?" He asked as she glared at him, and crossed her arms. "I just got free from being kidnapped, and you're hitting on her now?" Rogue sighed before shaking her head. "My name's not Kate.. And I'm no Angel." She ran away as Jean tried to stop her, only to grab her head, and scream.

"Jean!" Naruto ran to her only for him, and everyone else to get thrown back by a force. "Jean are you alright?!" Naruto asked seeing the ground on fire a little, and an unconscious Jean in the middle. "Crap ok get the X-van ready, there's a gurney in it." Naruto said before kicking dirt on the fire to make a path to Jean. Suddenly, all the junk around the building started floating up.

"_Professor.. Something's wrong with Jean.. she's unconscious, and I think fire came from her._" Naruto thought before Kurama spoke up. "**Kit.. It's time.. I am ready to do it.. I was hoping for more time to double-check everything.. but it's now or never.**"

_Later, Medical Room Naruto, Kurama, And Kitty._

Naruto puts Jean on a bed as Kurama pushed another one beside her. "Like why do you only need me?" Kitty asked as Kurama jumped up beside Jean. "**If my test are correct.. Then we'll need only a woman in here.**" He said having Naruto put his hands on Jeans head. "**Now concentrate like you do when you go inside the seal.**" Naruto did that, and red chakra surrounded them and he started to sweat.

_Inside Jeans Mind._

Naruto, and Kurama looked around what looked like the X-Mansion. "**'She' is down the hall." **They walked to the end of the hall, and opened the door. "Jean?" Naruto asked seeing Jean only with darker red hair, chained to a chair. 'Jean' smiled before shaking her head. "No sweetie.. I'm her other half… more or less.. just think of it like you, and fuzz ball over there."

"Now could you be a dear, and help me out of these chains." Kurama walked in front of him, and stared at her. "**On one condition... I could feel your malice.. And only ask that when you're free... No destroying things, and people.**" 'Jean' looked down in thought for a moment, before looking back to him.

_Outside With Kitty._

Kitty was looking worried before being pushed back by a force in to the wall. When she got up, she saw steam in the room as a figure got up. "Jean?" She asked as the person looked like Jean only with darker hair. "No.. But you're close." Kitty blinked as she got up from the bed. "Y.. You not wearing clothes!" She said as the person's hair covered their breasts, and the steam kept everything from the waist down covered.

"Ok Phoenix.." The now named Phoenix looked to Naruto who brought a robe out from his jacket. "Let's get you introduced to every.." He stopped as Phoenix jumped on him, and wrapped her arms, and legs around him almost making him fall to the floor. "I have a better plan lover." She said nibbling his ear causing him to sigh. "As much I would like that.. I'm with Jean, and we have better things to do now."

_Later,_

Naruto, and a now dressed Phoenix in a black tank top, and low riding jeans were sitting on a couch with everyone surrounding them. "I don't like this Naruto.. She's Dangerous." Charles said as Phoenix twitched. "It's alright Charles.. She would have taken over Jean if we didn't do it." Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder before continuing. "Rachel here made a promise that she wouldn't do anything bad."

"And she only wanted out.. To be her own person... I know from experience with Kurama." Charles sighed as he laced his fingers together. "Alright.. But she's your responsibility from now on. Is that understood?" Naruto nodded before getting up with Rachel jumping on his back, and they left.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jevest4781.**

**Sorry for the late update.. I had a lot of company over the past couple of days.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	5. Chapter V: Speed, And Spyke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: I wanted to point out that Phoenix/Rachel is in another body, and didn't take over Jean's. Some people got confused on that.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter V: Speed And Spyke.**

**Last Time.**

_"You are like an Angel Ka... Ouch!" Naruto stopped as Jean kicked him in the knee. "What the hell was that for?" He asked as she glared at him, and crossed her arms. "I just got free from being kidnapped, and you're hitting on her now?" Rogue sighed before shaking her head. "My name's not Kate.. And I'm no Angel." She ran away as Jean tried to stop her, only to grab her head, and scream._

_"Jean!" Naruto ran to her only for him, and everyone else to get thrown back by a force. "Jean are you alright?!" Naruto asked seeing the ground on fire a little, and an unconscious Jean in the middle. "Crap ok get the X-van ready, there's a gurney in it." Naruto said before kicking dirt on the fire to make a path to Jean. Suddenly, all the junk around the building started floating up._

_"Professor.. Something's wrong with Jean.. she's unconscious, and I think fire came from her." Naruto thought before Kurama spoke up. "**Kit.. It's time.. I am ready to do it.. I was hoping for more time to double-check everything.. but it's now or never.**"_

_Later, Medical Room Naruto, Kurama, And Kitty._

_Naruto puts Jean on a bed as Kurama pushed another one beside her. "Like why do you only need me?" Kitty asked as Kurama jumped up beside Jean. "**If my test are correct.. Then we'll need only a woman in here.**" He said having Naruto put his hands on Jeans head. "Now concentrate like you do when you go inside the seal." Naruto did that, and red chakra surrounded them and he started to sweat._

_Inside Jeans Mind._

_Naruto, and Kurama looked around what looked like the X-Mansion. "**'She' is down the hall.**" They walked to the end of the hall, and opened the door. "Jean?" Naruto asked seeing Jean only with darker red hair, chained to a chair. 'Jean' smiled before shaking her head. "No sweetie.. I'm her other half… more or less.. just think of it like you, and fuzz ball over there."_

_"Now could you be a dear, and help me out of these chains." Kurama walked in front of him, and stared at her. "**On one condition... I could feel your malice.. And only ask that when you're free... No destroying things, and people.**" 'Jean' looked down in thought for a moment, before looking back to him._

_Outside With Kitty._

_Kitty was looking worried before being pushed back by a force in to the wall. When she got up, she saw steam in the room as a figure got up. "Jean?" She asked as the person looked like Jean only with darker hair. "No.. But you're close." Kitty blinked as she got up from the bed. "Y.. You not wearing clothes!" She said as the person's hair covered their breasts, and the steam kept everything from the waist down covered._

_"Ok Phoenix.." The now named Phoenix looked to Naruto who brought a robe out from his jacket. "Let's get you introduced to every.." He stopped as Phoenix jumped on him, and wrapped her arms, and legs around him almost making him fall to the floor. "I have a better plan lover." She said nibbling his ear causing him to sigh. "As much I would like that.. I'm with Jean, and we have better things to do now."_

_Later,_

_Naruto, and a now dressed Phoenix in a black tank top, and low riding jeans were sitting on a couch with everyone surrounding them. "I don't like this Naruto.. She's Dangerous." Charles said as Phoenix twitched. "It's alright Charles.. She would have taken over Jean if we didn't do it." Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder before continuing. "Rachel here made a promise that she wouldn't do anything bad."_

_"And she only wanted out.. To be her own person... I know from experience with Kurama." Charles sighed as he laced his fingers together. "Alright.. But she's your responsibility from now on. Is that understood?" Naruto nodded before getting up with Rachel jumping on his back, and they left._

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Morning._

Naruto was working on documents for Rachel before feeling a pair of arms wrap around him. "Hello Rachel." He said making her pout. "How did you know it was me, and not Jean?" Naruto grabbed a lock of her hair, and looked to her. "For starters, your hair is in a darker tone than hers." He got up, and looked to see her wearing a black bra, and her low riding jeans.

"Where is Jean?" He asked as she crossed her arms. "She's still sleeping in her room.. Taking me out left her drained." He nodded before she walked over, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled. "You know..." She whispered in his ear. "I can think of something to pass the time today." She finished before Naruto pulled out of her grasp.

"I keep telling you... I'm with Jean." She smiled at him before replying. "I'm technically am Jean." He rolled his eyes at her. "You know what I mean Rachel."

_Night, New York With Ororo; High school P.S. 104. _(A/N: They never gave the name of his school.)

Ororo sat beside her Brother-in-law, and Sister as she watched her nephew play basketball. "Evan's very good." She said watching him play. He has blonde hair with a line cut in the back wearing his basketball uniform. He jumped, and threw the ball, running in to a player from the other team, and fell to the floor skidding across. Ororo noticed what looked like spikes coming out of his forearms before the ball went in the basket.

As the team cheered, she noticed one boy glaring at Evan. He's a Caucasian boy with a lean and athletic frame. He has short silver/white hair that is sleeked back and blue eyes. Later, she saw Evan now wearing a sleeveless shirt, beige shorts, Elbow, and kneepads, and black fingerless gloves talking with the boy from earlier in the locker room.

He's wearing a dark brown three-fourth sleeved shirt, jeans with a brown belt and running shoes. The boy walked past her as she walks inside the room. "Seems like you two have been in competition since you were in diapers." Even turned around to her, and smiled. "Auntie O! What are you doing here?" He asked as she smiled before hugging him. "I wasn't going to miss my nephews big game."

_An Hour Later, With Charles and Naruto._

Naruto looked at Cerebro as Charles talked with Ororo. "_He's being stubborn Professor._" She said making Naruto snort. "I guess he really is related to you." He said under his breath before freezing. "_I heard that._" He heard Ororo in his mind. "_Damn it how? I said that._" He replied before hearing her again. "_Charles linked you up._"

Naruto's shoulder slumped before Charles folded his hands. "_I sensed another teen with powers but couldn't get a clear reading.. Did you notice anyone strange?_" After a second, she replied. "_Maybe.. But I'm not certain._"

_The Next Night, Evan's House._

Ororo sat on a chair as Jean, and Scott sat on the couch with Naruto, and Rachel standing behind them. Evan's mother sighed before looking towards her son. "I guess this explains the holes in your clothes when you come home." Ororo looked over to Vivian, and spoke up. "We always knew this was a possibility Vi.. Even though you didn't receive the Mutant Gene.. There was a possibility that Evan would."

"Trust me Mrs. Daniels.. Having powers isn't that bad." Scott said making Evan snort. "Oh yeah Shades? What special powers do you have?" He asked harshly as Vivian glared at him. "Evan!" Naruto walked up, and crossed his arms. "His power would destroy this house actually... But here's a taste of mine." He created a clone, and each created a Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere.) in their right hands.

Rachel had fire cover her hands as her hair lifted up in the air, making Naruto shiver. "_Just like Kaa-chan. (Mom.)_" He thought as Even got over his shock. "Look I like it right here, and I'm not going to some home for freaks.. Now if you'll excuse me I have school stuff to take care of." He finished walking up the stairs as the others stood up.

"Well... That went well." Jean said with her hands on her hips. "Yeah.. I thought we really had him." Scott said as Mr. Daniels walked over. "I apologize for my son Mr. Summers I'll talk to him." Jean gasped holding her head. "No need.. He's leaving out the window."

_P.S. 104._

Evan hid around a corner with spikes on his shoulders, and arms. "Alright thief.. I've got you now." He said before it became windy, and all the lockers opened having a small tornado of books, and clothes go around the hall. "What the heck?" Evan asked before forming a fence in front of him out of six-foot spikes. Suddenly someone stopped in front of him.

"Pietro?!" He asked in shock as Pietro stood in front of him in a costume. He's wearing a blue bodysuit that covers his whole body with a lighter shade of blue stripe going down the front. He has a white chest plate with matching shoulder pads, and sleek knee-high white combat shoes with white kneepads. "Hey Evan.. Got some tricks of your own huh?" He said quickly moving one of the spikes.

"Call me Quicksilver." He said running very fast pulling the spikes out of the floor, and stopped behind Evan. "Yo.. You have powers too?" Evan asked as Quicksilver nodded. He went on t explain he's stealing to keep him entertain before tripping Evan. "Looks like you need time to practice your powers.. I think I can arrange that." He said dashing away as Police came through a door.

Later at the Police building, The X-Men, and Evan parents came to him in jail. "Welcome to the downside pal.. Misuse your powers, and end up in jail." Scott said as Evan came up to the bars. "I didn't do it." He replied as Jean smiled. "I believe you.. In fact I know you didn't do it." Naruto walked up, and raised his hand through the bars. "Listen.. I have a deal for you.. I'll have the Professor use his ties to get you out.. And you give the institution a shot."

_Next Day Morning, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

"Like where's the new guy?" Kitty asked at the table as Rachel was trying to feed Naruto, who's sitting to her left. "Back off.. He's mine!" Jean said pulling Naruto to her making Rachel chuckle. "Listen princess what I want, I get…" She said bringing up a scroll. "Besides.. that woman.. Tsunade I think.. Just gave me this with the toads last night."

"What?" Naruto asked before taking it, and reading it. His eyes widened before rolling in the back of his head, and he fainted. "Naruto!" Jean, and Kitty yelled running to his prone form. Logan took the scroll, and read it himself. "Well Logan.. What does it say?" harles asked as Logan raised an eyebrow before looking to him. "Basically.. He needs to practice polygamy."

"What?!" Jean yelled standing up as Logan continued. "Naruto is from a clan.. Like a Royal Family.. And he's the last known male from it.. And Tsunade.. Says he'll need to have multiple wives.. And.. 'I hope you fainted from this for calling me old you brat.'"

_A Week Later, Bayville High._

Rachel walked down the hall smiling, as the boys couldn't keep their eyes off her. "J.. Jean?" She looked to see Duncan staring at her. "No.. I'm Rachel her twin. I've been living with our relatives before moving as of late." Getting over his shock, Duncan he walked over to her smiling. "How about a da.." She cut him off before he could continue. "No thanks.." She replied walking away, and coming up to Rouge. "Hello.. I guess I'm your new locker neighbor."

"Uhh I thought you had one on the other side." Rouge replied making Rachel smile. "No, no.. I'm Rachel.. I'm Jean's twin." Suddenly Lance walked over to them. "Principle Darkholme's needs us Rogue.." Rouge sighed before walking away with Lance following. "I can see why Naruto likes her.. I guess she reminds him, of himself if what Kurama said is true."

_Later, Xavier's School For The Gifted Danger Room._

Cyclopes and Nightcrawler was standing beside Evan in his X-Man uniform with his skate gear on looking down a long ramp. "This is your fifth time Spyke.. You want a breather?" Cyclopes asked Spyke who shook his head. "No I'm good." Wolverine smirked before raising his hand. "Let the kid go." Spyke rolled down dodging balls thrown by Jean, Kunai from Naruto, and fireballs from Phoenix.

She's wearing a dark navy blue sleeve-less bodysuit with a cowl and matching navy blue combat boots. She has gold platlets with the "X" logo on both of her shoulders attached to a small gold breast platlets, two black gloves with gold armbands, and a gold utility belt bearing the "X" logo. (**1**.) Cyclops shot beams at Spyke hitting his skateboard, and having him fall. "You did good kid." Wolverine said picking Spyke up.

"_Hey Evan.. Your coach called.. You need to go down to the school you have a game tonight._" Shadowcat said from the control room as the others came down. "There wasn't one schedule tonight." Spyke replied making her shrugged. "_Principle Darkholme put it together last-minute.. You're playing against P.S. 104._"

_Later, Bayville High._

Naruto saw Evan talking to Petro before walking over. "Everything going alright over here?" He asked making shake their head. "I'm guessing this guy's the one who stole in your old school?" He asked making Pietro smirk. "That's right. What are you goin.." He stopped as Naruto quickly punched him in the stomach. "That."

Naruto said before Pietro dashed off with Evan following. "Need help?" Naruto looked back to see Rachel behind him. "Sure." They took off down the street after them quickly changing in to their costumes, and found destroyed cars in the street as the caught up to Spyke. "Phoenix! Lift him up!" Phoenix lifted Quicksilver up, and Naruto threw kunai pinning him to a wall.

_Unknown Location._

A group of people in cloaks stood around a fire as a male stepped forward. "She as resurfaced again.. We need to find out where she is, and catch her.. I've sent our best agent to watch her for now." He finished as another one-stepped forward. "Why not simple get her now?" The person asked in with a female's voice.

"We're not ready to do anything against her at the moment.. We need time to prepare." He finished as the fire went out.

Afternoon Xavier's School For The Gifted.

Scott in his bathing suit walked to the door as someone knocked on it. "Hello..." He trailed off as a teen girl with long blonde hair wearing a white sleeveless top, cape, gloves that go up to her elbow, pants, and knee-high boots. "Hello.. I'm Emma Frost.. Is this Xavier's School for the gifted?" (**2**.) She asked making him nod.

"Yes.. Professor X is right outside." She smiled as she walked in with several suitcases floating behind her. As they walked outside, she saw everyone in the pool with Rachel laying on her stomach Sunbathing only in an orange bikini bottom. "Professor X.. This is Emma.. She seems to be telepath.." Scott said as Charles rolled over.

"Pleasure to meet you Emma." He greeted holding out his hand, and Emma took it.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1 It's what Jean would have worn for the 5th season.. look at the future part of the last episode or the Future part of her X-Men: Evolution Wiki page.**

**2\. She also would've been introduced in the next season if it continued.. There's a page of what she would've looked like on X-Men: Evolution Wiki page.**

****UPDATE: I acci**dentally put stone instead of frost.. I was looking up on Gwen Stacy, and she's most recently portrayed by Emma Stone for those that didn't read the first I put Stone instead of Frost.: UPDATE **

**Ok next is Naruto On Board so I'll see you then**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	6. Chapter VI: Middleverse

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: Emma will be with Scott, and not Naruto since I have Jean with Naruto.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Middleverse.**

**Last Time.**

_Later, Xavier's School For The Gifted Danger Room._

_Cyclopes and Nightcrawler was standing beside Evan in his X-Man uniform with his skate gear on looking down a long ramp. "This is your fifth time Spyke.. You want a breather?" Cyclopes asked Spyke who shook his head. "No I'm good." Wolverine smirked before raising his hand. "Let the kid go." Spyke rolled down dodging balls thrown by Jean, Kunai from Naruto, and fireballs from Phoenix._

_She's wearing a dark navy blue sleeve-less bodysuit with a cowl and matching navy blue combat boots. She has gold platlets with the "X" logo on both of her shoulders attached to a small gold breast platlets, two black gloves with gold armbands, and a gold utility belt bearing the "X" logo. Cyclops shot beams at Spyke hitting his skateboard, and having him fall. "You did good kid." Wolverine said picking Spyke up._

_"Hey Evan.. Your coach called.. You need to go down to the school you have a game tonight." Shadowcat said from the control room as the others came down. "There wasn't one schedule tonight." Spyke replied making her shrugged. "Principle Darkholme put it together last-minute.. You're playing against P.S. 104."_

_Later, Bayville High._

_Naruto saw Evan talking to Petro before walking over. "Everything going alright over here?" He asked making shake their head. "I'm guessing this guy's the one who stole in your old school?" He asked making Pietro smirk. "That's right. What are you goin.." He stopped as Naruto quickly punched him in the stomach. "That."_

_Naruto said before Pietro dashed off with Evan following. "Need help?" Naruto looked back to see Rachel behind him. "Sure." They took off down the street after them quickly changing in to their costumes, and found destroyed cars in the street as the caught up to Spyke. "Phoenix! Lift him up!" Phoenix lifted Quicksilver up, and Naruto threw kunai pinning him to a wall._

_Unknown Location._

_A group of people in cloaks stood around a fire as a male stepped forward. "She as resurfaced again.. We need to find out where she is, and catch her.. I've sent our best agent to watch her for now." He finished as another one-stepped forward. "Why not simple get her now?" The person asked in with a female's voice._

_"We're not ready to do anything against her at the moment.. We need time to prepare." He finished as the fire went out._

_Afternoon Xavier's School For The Gifted._

_Scott in his bathing suit walked to the door as someone knocked on it. "Hello..." He trailed off as a teen girl with long blonde hair wearing a white sleeveless top, cape, gloves that go up to her elbow, pants, and knee-high boots. "Hello.. I'm Emma Frost.. Is this Xavier's School for the gifted?" She asked making him nod._

_"Yes.. Professor X is right outside." She smiled as she walked in with several suitcases floating behind her. As they walked outside, she saw everyone in the pool with Rachel laying on her stomach Sunbathing only in an orange bikini bottom. "Professor X.. This is Emma.. She seems to be telepath.." Scott said as Charles rolled over._

_"Pleasure to meet you Emma." He greeted holding out his hand, and Emma took it._

**Now.**

_Bayville High Outside, Noon._

Naruto, and the others ate their lunch talking about going to a party Duncan's throwing. "No.. I don't think it's a good idea." Scott said as Evan drank his fifth carton of milk. "You going to finish that?" He asked before Jean gave him hers. "Here you can have mine." Grabbing it, he nodded. "Thanks."

"Come on.. It might be fun." Jean said with a smile. "No.. Besides we're probably not welcomed there.. He only invited Rachel, and Emma." Scott said noticing Emma at a table with several other girls laughing before Duncan walked over. "I think he has the hots for them." He finished before hearing a groan. "Come on Naruto.. You have permission from Tsunade."

He looked to see Rachel trying to pull Naruto in for a kiss. "Even so Rachel... We're in public.. in a place where polygamy's frown on." Naruto said making her huff. "Oh alright.. Wait until we get home." Naruto sighed remembering Rachel convincing Jean to accept his.. Predicament. "_We need to get our claim before someone else from his home does._"

Naruto smiled as he remembered how Tsunade said they were close to finding a way to use the summons to have him come back home. "Well I don't think he's a jerk, I'd go." Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as Kitty spoke up. "Sorry, no Freshmen." Scott apologized making her huff.

"You're right.. He is a jerk." She said crossing her arms. "Besides.. What if someone got close to Kurt? That watch wouldn't keep anyone from feeling his fur." Scott said pointing to Kurt who's looking at Kitty. "Hey.. Chicks dig the Furry Dude right?" Kurt asked leaning over to Kitty who got up, and left. "I'll see you later." She said over her shoulder as Jean sighed.

"Oh yeah.. She can't resist." Kurt said running a hand through his hair. "Or what if Duke, or Maximoff tries anything? We're not the only Mutants here." Scott finished making Naruto sigh. "I'll give you that one... They're the type that don't really care if they get discovered." He said as the two walked past them.

"Oh come on Scott.. What's wrong with a little socializing?" Jean asked leaning her head on her hand. "I.. Just don't think it's a good idea ok?" He asked as Kurt snorted. "Dude.. It's just a party." He jumped up on the table, and started dancing. "Time to shake that tail! Woo-Hoo!" He yelled as his tail appeared making Scott grab it. "Hey watch the tail."

Scott pulled Kurt back down making him glare. "See that's what I'm talking about." Scott said as Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You pulled my tail man!" He yelled as they continued to bicker. "Guys." Naruto said as they ignored him. "If you'd only listen.." Scott said as Kurt got in his ace. "No you listen there's a sound I want you to hear, and it goes like.."

_BAMF!_

Scott sighed as Kurt teleported away. "Blew it didn't I?" He asked as the others nodded.

_With Kurt; Empty Room Underneath The School._

Kurt landed on a bunch of boxes as his holo-watch started sparking, making him return back to normal form. "I need to work on my re-entries." He said before hearing Rogues voice. "Hello?" He started Looking around, and saw a door with a sign that said '_STAY OUT_.' on it. He teleported inside just as Rogue walked in from the other side.

He looked to see old computer equipment before walking forward. He stepped past a laser near the floor, and suddenly, a smiling teen boy came up on the screens. He's a Native American with short black hair, beaded necklace in a white/green-striped shirt. "_January 27th 1978, Hello._" He greeted waving. "_If you're watching this you've got ten seconds to leave before the Lab. explodes.. Have a nice day.. What's left of it._"

He finished as '_10_' appeared on the screen, and started counting down. "Crap." Kurt said before running up, and tried to disarm the bomb.

_BOOM!_

Kurt was sent flying outside past Rogue, who covered herself from the blast. She ran up to him, and kneeled down. "Hey, hey you alright? What happened?" She asked as she groaned. "Lab.. Bobby-trapped." He replied as she got up. "Lab?" She walked in, and coughed as the smoke dispersed. Looking around, she saw everything was destroyed except one device. (For better picture, watch this episode or Google image the device for episode.)

She picked it up as Kurt stumbled in. "What are you doing here?" He asked making her look back. "You're one to talk.. At least I didn't blow the place up." She replied before Kurt notices she's holding a device. "Hey let go of that." He said dashing over, and grabbed it. As they struggled, the device turned on, and shot Kurt trapping him in what looked like a bubble before disappearing with him in it.

Rogue gasped before tossing the device away, and walked up to where Kurt vanished. "He... He's gone."

_With Kurt._

Kurt appeared in a hallway of the school before seeing it's distorted. "Where am I? The Twilight Zone?" He asked as tangible students appeared, and disappeared in front of him. "_Scott needs to chill._" He heard Evans voice before seeing him, and Kitty walk past him. "_Yeah but Kurt does need to know when to quit._"

"Kitty? Kitty!" Kurt yelled trying to grab her only to phase through her. "What's happening to me?" He asked looking around before teleporting away.

_With Rouge._

Rouge, holding the device with a broom walked to a dumpster before dropping it, only to miss. She gasped and covered her face as it dropped to the ground. "What's this?" She heard Todd's voice before dashing over, and threw the device away. "Don't touch that!" She yelled, as he looked confused. "Why not?"

"It's.. Never you mind what.. Just don't touch it." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you get in to trouble or something?" He asked as her eyes narrowed. "Let's just say there's one less X-Man around ok." She replied as his eyes widened. "You mean you toasted one of those goody-goods with it? Wicked."

"Just don't touch it swamp rat." She said before storming off. "Jeez.. What's this, abuse the Toad day?" He asked before picking the device up.

Inside the school, Jean, Rachel, Naruto, and Scott walked down the hall. "So.. You think I should apologize to Kurt?" Scott asked them making Naruto sigh. "I think you both should.. He does need to take the hiding our powers seriously.. But really what's the harm in going to a party?"

"Just have him wear a long sleeve shirt with gloves.. I doubt anyone will touch his face." He finished before two boys ran out of the bathroom, and screamed. "Blue Ghost!" Scott sighed as he, and Naruto walked inside. "Kurt?" They asked not seeing him inside. Walking out, Scott looked to the girls. "Can you tell him to knock it off?"

Rachel and Jean concentrated before sighing. "No.. He's not in the school, or at home." Jean said as Emma came around the corner. "Looking for Kurt?" She asked as they nodded. "I thought I saw him in the hall earlier.. Without his disguise.. But it looked like I could see through him." She explained as Fred, and Lance walked over.

_With Kurt._

Kurt walked in to the gym before hearing someone. He teleported above the door before hearing coughing, looked down, and saw the teen from the video. "Where did you come from?" The teen asked before Kurt teleported down. The teen jumped back as Kurt lifted his hands. "Whoa.. It's alright."

"What are you man?" He asked as Kurt walked over. "Don't let my looks fool you.. I'm a harmless Fuzz Ball. Hey you're the one I saw on the computer screen.. Just before it blew." The teen chuckled before introducing himself. "Yeah.. I'm Forge.. So you found my Lab.? What's with the Halloween get up?" Forge asked as Kurt shrugged.

"It's no costume.. I'm human.. But I'm a Mutant.. I know I look strange but.." He teleported beside Forge, and smiled. "There are some fringe benefits." Forge smiled before bringing up his right arm, and transformed it in to a gadget. (For a better picture look at this episode.) "Trippy I thought I was the only one."

A while later, Forge was working on a device for Kurt to teleport back, and tell the others how to free them as a bird bath fell beside them. "Whoa.. Someone's giving that gizmo of yours a workout." He said as Forge smirked. "That 'Gizmo' is a trans dimensional transporter." He explained as he was soldering a wire.

"My science fair project back in '78." He finished as Kurt's eyes widened. "'78? But you still look.." He trailed off as Forge smiled. "I know.. I can't explain it myself.." He said as two girls walked past them in to the locker room "Say.. How far does this.. 'Middleverse' go?" Kurt asked as Forge sighed. "Stops short of the girls locker room.. Isn't that a burn?"

"Now this will only work for a second.. These batteries don't have much juice." Forge said holding double 'A' batteries. "Still you can tell someone to reset my device." Kurt sighed before grabbing his head. "I hope they don't think I'm joking.." He said as Forge raised an eyebrow. "I have that reputation."

_Forges Lab. X-Men And Rouge._

Rouge brought them inside after explaining she used the device on Kurt. "It happened here." She said as Cyclopes stood up. "If you hurt him.." He stopped as Naruto walked in between them. "Easy Cyclopes.. She did tell us.. And she's telling the truth it was an accident." Hew said before Shadowcat spoke up as she looked to the device.

"Hey we've checked this out." She said before Spyke continued after her. "It uses C.P.M. talk about retro man." Emma walked over and looked at it. "Whoever built it.. Must have been very ahead of their time.. It did survive a blast." Kitty closed a panel before continuing. "It's putting out a steady pulse wave that disappears, and reappears."

"Ok lets trash it." Cyclopes said walking over, and putting it on a table. "Sure that's wise? It could do more damage that way." Naruto said as Shadowcat walked over to him. "Yeah.. I could just phase through, and short it out." Cyclopes and Spyke looked to her like she was nuts. "Right.. Forget it.. Like what's up with boys, and explosions?"

"Don't know.." Naruto said as the girls looked to him. "Hey I come from a place where we make explosions on a daily basis.. In fact they bore me now." He said before Kurt care up, and pointed at the device. "Reset.. Don't." He disappeared as the others looked at the spot he was at.

"You saw that right?" Cyclopes asked as the others nodded. "What did he mean reset don't?" Emma asked as Spyke looked to Cyclopes. "He wants us to blow it up." Cyclopes shook his head at that. "Then why say 'reset.. don't' instead of 'don't reset'? I think he wants us to reset it." He looked at the buttons, and pressed the reset button having a bubble come up with Forge, and Kurt inside. "There they are."

Turning around, they saw Toad, Fred in a vest and boots, and Lance now wearing a full navy blue bodysuit with maroon accents and a high collar. He's covering it with silver-colored body armor and shoulder plates. His boots have metal plates attached and he wears gauntlets over his arms. He wears a helmet of a clear material, which looks like glass.

"Rouge.. Mystique sent us to find you.. So are you with us, or with them?" Lance asked as Rouge looked down. "Rouge?" Naruto asked as Rogue walked out. "This isn't my fight." Naruto sighed as he got ready for a fight with the others preparing as well. "Emma, Phoenix, and I will take care of them.. Just watch the device.. You may need to hit reset again if Kurt doesn't come back."

"I got salad bowl." Rachel said as Emma's body took a diamond appearance. "I got Blob." Naruto shrugged before looking to Toad. "I guess that leave you, and me." He dashed over, and punched him, only for Toad to jump up in the air, and shot his tongue around Naruto's arm. Naruto grabbed it, and smirked.

"What happens to a toad when it's hit by lightning?" He asked as lightning covered his arm. "Denpō Sekka (Telegram Flash)." Toad was sent flying back, and groaned. "Same thing that happens to everything else." He glanced to see Emma take a punch from Blob before punching him through the wall, and jumped after him.

Phoenix lifted Avalanche off the ground, and yawned. "Can't cause earthquakes if you can't think straight." She started spinning him around just as car came out of the portal, and hits the wall. "What are these thing?" Forge asked feeling his air bag. "Cushy reentry bags." Kurt replied as Naruto, and Phoenix took the others outside.

_Later._

Naruto sat on the hood of his car as Scott talked to Forge. "You're welcome to crash with us Forge.. Xavier's cool... You'll like him." Forge shook his head before smiling. "No thanks.. I need to go home, and see my parents." Scott shrugged before handing him a piece of paper. "Ok.. Give as call if you need anything." As Forge left, Scott looked to Kurt.

"I'm sorry/I'm sorry." They both said at the same time as the others looked shocked at Scott. "I should lighten up some." Scott said as Kurt sighed. "And I could dial down the goofing also." Everyone but Emma got in Naruto's car, who went with Scott left laughing.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for Reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Ok just wanted to explain some things that applies to all of my stories. First Why describe people when readers would know what they look like? Well another author The Engulfing Silence I think said in his story Namikaze returns redux he likes to write as if the reader doesn't know the series/haven't gotten to where he's at in the story.**

** And I like doing that also since my stories are crossovers. For my first story Naruto On Board when I was in the Thriller Bark ark I had a reviewer who said he's new to One Piece and wasn't there yet asked me to do more explaining since I just put "the crew explained what happened while they where asleep" for the part where the ones who had their shadows taken were woken up by the others instead of putting everything that happened in the previous two chapters.**

**I mean I also would like to take a stab at a Naruto story.. I even have an idea for one.. although it's t**echnically** a crossover with Naruto having a skill/power from another show. Also I'm looking for a new Beta for my Naruto On Board since the one that volunteered got a new job, and doesn't have time now to beta it.**

**Ok next story to be updated will be Naruto On Board and/or Ninja On The League. Why am I saying both or N.O.T.L. is because I'm in my first original arc for N.O.B. And if I'm taking to long/having trouble I still want to update a story if it's N.O.T.L. I'll let you know in the A/N there how N.O.B. is coming along.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	7. Chapter VII: Turn Of The Rogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Turn Of The Rogue.**

**Last Time.**

_"Rouge.. Mystique sent us to find you.. So are you with us, or with them?" Lance asked as Rouge looked down. "Rouge?" Naruto asked as Rogue walked out. "This isn't my fight." Naruto sighed as he got ready for a fight with the others preparing as well. "Emma, Phoenix, and I will take care of them.. Just watch the device.. You may need to hit reset again if Kurt doesn't come back."_

_"I got salad bowl." Rachel said as Emma's body took a diamond appearance. "I got Blob." Naruto shrugged before looking to Toad. "I guess that leave you, and me." He dashed over, and punched him, only for Toad to jump up in the air, and shot his tongue around Naruto's arm. Naruto grabbed it, and smirked._

_"What happens to a toad when it's hit by lightning?" He asked as lightning covered his arm. "Denpō Sekka (Telegram Flash)." Toad was sent flying back, and groaned. "Same thing that happens to everything else." He glanced to see Emma take a punch from Blob before punching him through the wall, and jumped after him._

_Phoenix lifted Avalanche off the ground, and yawned. "Can't cause earthquakes if you can't think straight." She started spinning him around just as a car came out of the portal, and hits the wall. "What are these thing?" Forge asked feeling his air bag. "Cushy re-entry bags." Kurt replied as Naruto, and Phoenix took the others outside._

_Later._

_Naruto sat on the hood of his car as Scott talked to Forge. "You're welcome to crash with us Forge.. Xavier's cool... You'll like him." Forge shook his head before smiling. "No thanks.. I need to go home, and see my parents." Scott shrugged before handing him a piece of paper. "Ok.. Give as call if you need anything." As Forge left, Scott looked to Kurt._

_"I'm sorry/I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, as the others looked shocked at Scott. "I should lighten up some." Scott said as Kurt sighed. "And I could dial down the goofing also." Everyone but Emma got in Naruto's car, who went with Scott left laughing._

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Early Morning._

A shirtless Naruto walked out of his room, and bumped in to Kitty. "Morning Kitty." He greeted as she blushed seeing his chest. "Oh sorry." Naruto said pulling on a dark blue shirt. "So what's got you in your uniform?" He asked noticing she's in her X-Men uniform. "Professor X's called for training to test Emma and Rachel."

"Oh, ok I'll get ready.." He stopped when she raised her hand. "He doesn't want you.. Something about a big bill from the last time you went into the Danger Room." She sweat-dropped when Naruto fell down with a cloud over his head, and sulked. "You blow it up one time.. And it was Logan who did the most damage."

Later, Naruto was watching everyone do a stealth mission to save a captured Storm grumbling. "Figures the one time it's training that's right up my ally, and I can't do it." He said crossing his arms until he heard Cyclopes scream. "Stop the simulation!" Naruto, and Charles went down as Phoenix and Emma stood by the door having finished their part in the simulation. Ororo, and Logan walked out taking off a rubber mask, and wigs with Logan brown, and Ororo's black.

"Scott, you know you're not to stop a simulation unless you're hurt." Charles said as Nightcrawler stood up rubbing his chest. "Why is Rogue in this? She wasn't in the briefing." Scott replied as Charles laced his fingers. "You'll need to expect the unexpected.. Anyway it's time for school." Charles finished wheeling away as Cyclopes looked at the Rogue robot.

_Bayville High school._

Naruto, wearing a black sweatshirt walked beside Jean in a beige one. "To bad Scott decided to stay home for our trip." She said as Naruto smirked. "He just wanted to stay with Emma since she just transferred here, and can't go." She wrapped her arms around his left one, and smiled. "Yeah.. Also I think having Rogue in our simulation jarred him."

As they passed a door, Darkhome walked out of the shadows before walking in to the karate club's room. When she opened the door, she saw Rogue in black sweatpants, and a tank top looking at Naruto who was strapping snowmobiles to a trailer hooked to the bus. "He's never going to be your friend... You know that right?"

"Principle Darkholme." Rogue replied startled before composing herself. "Who Naruto? I ain't interested in him." She said before walking over to a punching bag, and punched it several times. "Really? Have you forgotten how Mr. Uzumaki, and his friends attacked you? Just this morning I over heard them doing battle simulations with you as the target." She finished dropping a book bag down, and walked away.

Outside, Naruto was helping Jean put her bags away as their teacher, a balding brown-haired man walked up. "Bad news.. Administration won't clear your time off for the trip.. Too many absent days.." Naruto raised an eyebrow before speaking. "But those where all cleared." He nodded before looking to Jean.

"I wish we could clear this up.. But your spots been filled." She sighed before she picked her bags from the buses storage. "Who filled her spot?" Naruto asked as the teacher pointed to Rouge whose wearing a trench coat. "New student." Naruto glanced back to Jean before looking back to the smirking Rogue.

_Later, Mountainside._

Snow came down as the teacher sighed. "We may have to go home if it snows to much kids." He said making the teens groan. As the bus went around the turn, it skids back, and forth as Naruto dropped a piece of paper covering his seat in a Genjutsu (llusion Technique). He created a clone that went out the window, and jumped ahead to a turn just as the bus slid sideways.

"Doton: Doryūheki. (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall.)" A small wall of snow came up, and kept the bus from falling. "Ok we're turning around." The teacher said before Rogue stood up. "Why don't we take the snow mobiles up till the storm dies down? It'll be safer." After getting the snowmobiles out, Naruto and Paul drove ahead of the others just as Rogue, and a blonde hair girl came up beside them.

"Wanna race?" She asked as he smirked. "You're on." They sped up through the woods jumping over banks of snow before getting back to the path by the mountain. Suddenly, Rouge came up, and hits Naruto twice getting him to tip-off the edge, then left. "Lean In!" He yelled leaning to his left as Paul followed.

They stopped, and looked to Rogue. "I think she wanted to hurt you." Paul said as Naruto nodded. "Yeah.. What was that about?" He asked before driving up, and saw Rogue leaning on her snow mobile as the other girl was throwing up off to the side. Naruto got off, and took off his helmet. "Now where did a Southern Belle like you learn to drive a snow mobile like that?"

Rogue smiled as she walked up, and trailed a finger across his jaw. "I've got my secrets sugar."

_Charles, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Charles was reading a book before his wheelchair was pushed against the wall by a force. "Hello Charles." Charles looked to see a man wearing a red and blue helmet, a purple cape, and red chest armor floating outside his window. "Magneto.. Why are you here?" He asked trying to move his wheelchair. "To congratulate your charges.. They're flourishing under your tutelage."

"I'm very proud of them." Charles replied as Magneto chuckled. "But you don't trust them." Charles raised an eyebrow at him. "I trust them with my life." He was suddenly brought to the window as it closed. "But not the truth." The window broke as Magneto flew away.

Later, Logan chewing on a toothpick looked to Charles, and sighed. "Why not tell them Chuck?" Charles sighed as he laced his fingers. "Tell them what? That their enemy, and principal are one in the same?" Logan walked over, and puts his hands in his pockets. "Look Chuck.. If there's anything they're used to doing it's keeping their cool, and keeping their secrets."

"You've taught them a lot." Logan finished as Ororo, and Jean walked in. "Bad news... There's a terrible snow storm hitting the mountains." Ororo said before Jean picked up. "That's where Naruto, and the others are at for the field trip." Charles looked o her with a surprised look. "Weren't you supposed to be on that trip?"

"Yeah, until Darkholme removed me for her little Rogue." Charles sighed before looking to them. "Something's up.." As they walked/wheeled away, Jean looked to see Scott talking to Emma. "So... What's your story Emma?" Scott asked as Emma smiled. "Nothing exciting.. I was born in to a prestigious family, and was top of my class.. Although I used my then new powers at first."

"And a... Year ago I believe I found out about this school, and it interest me.." She finished before feeling her phone vibrate. She sighed as she looked down, and hits 'Ignore'. "Sorry wrong number.. I'm always getting them." She said before taking a cup of tea, and looked to him. "What about you?"

"My parents, and little brother died in a plane crash, and I was injured on the head and was in a coma for a while. When my powers came up, Professor X. came to me, and offered me help."

_Naruto, Cave_

Naruto groaned silently as the teacher went on about the formation of metamorphic rocks. He suddenly looked to see Rogue wander off before picking up his flashlight, and followed. After following her for a minute, he saw a waterfall, and walked forward. Once going to the edge, he looked downwards to see a deep drop.

"Ok what do you want?" Naruto turned to see Rogue glaring at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked making her narrow her eyes. "Am I a target for you, and your X-Freaks?" He looked down making her sigh. "It's true isn't it.. I know about your battle simulations.. Where I'm the target."

"Where you're the one we're rescuing." Naruto said making her turn around. "Well I don't want any part with y'all." She said until Paul walked over, and spoke up. "Hey we're looking for you." Rogue walked past him, and continued. "Paul here is your friend but I bet you'd never practice with him in your simulations."

"You'd lose that bet Rogue." 'Paul' turned in to Darkholme, and walked up to Naruto. "Surprise to see me Naruto?" She asked transforming in to her true form. "You know... I thought your clothes disappeared when you first go back in to your real form." Both Mystique, and Rogue deadpanned at him. "What? That's what Logan told me."

Taking a breath, Mystique walked to him. "You X-Men are nothing but puppets for Charles Xavier, and I am a sharp blade... Ready to cut your strings just so I can watch you fall!" She finished pushing Naruto off the ledge. "NO!" Rogue yelled running over, and looked down, not seeing Naruto.

"What did you do?" She asked as Mystique smiled. "I'm protecting you dear... From his lies. Just like the other X-Men." Rogue narrowed her eyes before speaking up. "And Paul?" Mystique transformed in to Paul, and held a hand out. "Miscommunication on the trip's time.. Now come on, let's go break the tragic news."

Rogue pulled her right glove off, and grabbed Mystique's hand getting all of her memories from when the 'X-Men' attacked her.

_Naruto._

Down with Naruto, he jumped up on a small ledge, and looked up. "Well.. That was un-expected.. But that's what happens when women can't keep their hands off of me." He looked up to see Mystique jump down, only to transform in to Rogue. "Are you..?" Rogue deadpanned at him before answering. "I'm Rogue."

Naruto suddenly looked up, and saw Mystique push a boulder down to them. "Look out!" Naruto grabbed Rogue bridal style, and jumped down, sliding on the rock before jumping in a river as he got close to it. They swam back up, and gasped for air as they were swept away by the current, and came up to a big waterfall. "Grab on!"

Naruto grabbed her, and added chakra to his legs as he kicked to the ledge. Only for it to break, and forcing them to fall on an ice bridge that cracked as they hit it. "Well... That hurt." Naruto said holding his head as a bruise formed on his forehead. "Oh man we're going to die." Naruto looked back to Rogue who looked down to the drop.

_Charles, Storm, And Wolverine._

"Put a little more sunshine in it.. We're moving to slow." Wolverine said flying the X-Jet as Storm glared. "I'm a weather witch.. Not a snow plow." she replied as Charles held his head in concentration before feeling Naruto. "Naruto can you tell us where you are?" He asked, and after a moment. Naruto answered. "_Near some waterfall, Mystique's attacking Rogue, and I._"

After a second, they saw several explosions from kunai being thrown up in the air. "There!" As they caught up, they saw Naruto breathe fire keeping a hawk at bay. Wolverine puts the jet in hover before walking to the door. "Ok give it up Mystique, or you'll be tangling with a Wolverine."

Mystique flew off, and Naruto picked up Rogue, and jumped over as the Jet hovered beside the bridge. After Getting them warmed up, Wolverine walked to Rogue. "Where's your allegiance kid? Us or them?" Rogue shivered as she answered. "If I say them, are you going to kick me out of the jet?" Wolverine closes the cockpit's door, and answered. "Not our style.. We've either earned your trust or we haven't?"

"You." Wolverine smiled as he reached down. "Then welcome to the X-Men."

_Xvarier's School For The Gifted, Nighttime._

Naruto leaned back after Charles, Ororo, and Logan explained they knew Mystique was their principal. "We had a right to know who our principal was." Jean said as Naruto looked around, and didn't see Emma.

Out in another room, Emma picked up her ringing phone. "I've told you not to call me... Yes I know.. There are complications.. 'She' has a body now... I think it's because of this blonde-haired boy she's sweet on... Yes, we may have to wait, and change our plans." She finished before hanging up her phone, and walking out of the room.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Ok next will be a mass update for all my stories... Only one that may not be would be Naruto On Board just because I'm having trouble how to get the fights started..**

**Nothing to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Spyke Cam

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Spyke Cam.**

**Last Time.**

_Charles, Storm, And Wolverine._

_"Put a little more sunshine in it.. We're moving to slow." Wolverine said flying the X-Jet as Storm glared. "I'm a weather witch.. Not a snow plow." she replied as Charles held his head in concentration before feeling Naruto. "Naruto can you tell us where you are?" He asked, and after a moment. Naruto answered. "Near some waterfall, Mystique's attacking Rogue, and I."_

_After a second, they saw several explosions from kunai being thrown up in the air. "There!" As they caught up, they saw Naruto breathe fire keeping a hawk at bay. Wolverine puts the jet in hover before walking to the door. "Ok give it up Mystique, or you'll be tangling with a Wolverine."_

_Mystique flew off, having Naruto pick up Rogue, and jumped over as the Jet hovered beside the bridge. After Getting them warmed up, Wolverine walked to Rogue. "Where's your allegiance kid? Us or them?" Rogue shivered as she answered. "If I say them, are you going to kick me out of the jet?" Wolverine closes the cockpit's door, and answered. "Not our style.. We've either earned your trust or we haven't?"_

_"You." Wolverine smiled as he reached down. "Then welcome to the X-Men."_

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Nighttime._

_Naruto leaned back after Charles, Ororo, and Logan explained they knew Mystique was their principal. "We had a right to know who our principal was." Jean said as Naruto looked around, and didn't see Emma._

_Out in another room, Emma picked up her ringing phone. "I've told you not to call me... Yes I know.. There are complications.. 'She' has a body now... I think it's because of this blonde-haired boy she's sweet on... Yes, we may have to wait, and change our plans." She finished before hanging up her phone, and walking out of the room._

**Now.**

_Bayville Highschool; Evan, After Class._

"Oh man.. Professor X is going to ground me for the rest of my life." Evan said looking at his essay with 'Star Wars' on it along with a 'D'. "Mr. Daniels, could I talk to you?" His teacher asked as he finished cleaning the board. Evan walked over as his teacher looked to him. "I'll admit... I asked for a report on the Star Wars program... But I wasn't talking about the movie."

"But I like movies." Evan replied as his teacher nodded. "But I was going for the National Space Defense Program." His teacher said pointing at his report. "Yeah I got that from the D." Evan replied looking down. "Hey look, is there anything I could do to make his up?" His teacher looked thoughtful for a moment before looking to his desk.

"Perhaps there is something." He opened his top drawer, and pulled out a small camera. "Whoa a Digi-cam! How cool is that?" Evan asked taking the camera, and opened the screen on the side. "You know Evan... Current events can mean a lot of things... Including things that are important to kids your age."

"They don't need to be big... Just have to mean a lot to you. How would you like to do a film report on that?" His teacher asked as Evans smiled, and walked out. "Project is due at the end of the week.. I suggest you get started." Evan walked to a window to test the camera. "Whoa.. I can see the Institute from here."

He said as he saw Logan ride his motorcycle up to the gate, and took off his helmet. Suddenly, a blue hand grabbed his shirt making him bring spikes out of his hand, knuckles, and forearm. "Kurt.. I almost tooth picked you." Evan said looking to see Kurt go in, and out of his disguise.

"Sorry watch is on the fritz, and I've got to go home before anyone sees me.. But I've got to miss some classes, can you cover for me?" Kurt asked as Evan nodded, and held up the camera. "Sure I'll tape it for you." He relied as Kurt left in a cloud of smoke. As Evan went back inside he never noticed a glint from a few blocks away.

_Naruto, A Few Minutes Later._

"Come on Naruto, just one kiss." Rachel said holding on to his left arm as Jean's eyebrow twitched. "No Rachel not while we're at school.." She pouted before huffing, and pulled his arm deeper in to his chest. "Fine." Jean looked down to her watched, and cursed. "I'm late.. See you later Naruto." She said before giving Naruto a kiss and left along with Rachel, who blew him a kiss.

Naruto sighed before walking around a corner, and saw Rogue and Kitty talking to a teen boy about trying out for a play about Dracula. He saw Kitty blush a little as she talked to him, and growled a little.

_Creak!_

Naruto blinked as he heard metal creak before looking to his right, and saw he bent a metal railing on the stairs. "**You should just get with them Kit.. You already got Jean, Rachel, and maybe Wanda**." Naruto heard Kurama speak up before sighing. "_Jean, and Rachel are technically the same person, and Wanda.. We're easing into it ever since I brought it up about what Tsunade said in that scroll.. I don't want to bring them in if they don't want to._"

He walked over as Rogue looked forward, and saw Evan with a black baseball hat on backwards filming them. "Hey girls.. You going to try out for the play?" Naruto asked making the girls turn to him as Evan walked up. "I am." Kitty replied as Rogue smirked. "I am too." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the competitiveness between the two girls.

"Well I'm sure you two will be great in it." Naruto said with a smile making them blush a little. "I'll be sure to get as close as I can to the stage."

_Later, Evan Just Away From The School._

"Man what was that about?" Evan asked rubbing his head after he was knocked down. He looked through his camera before seeing Todd. "Hey Daniels.. I heard you're making a film." Todd did a handstand before pushing off to a windowsill, jumped back, and slid down the railing. "Start filming." He finished as Evan ignored him. "No was Tolansky.. I have too much respect for my work."

As Evan skated down the sidewalk, he heard a loud engine before seeing Naruto drive past him in his car. "Wonder where he's off to by his self?" He asked before following after Naruto for a few miles keeping a few cars back away from him.

He saw Naruto stop at an institute for the mentally ill, and walk inside. "Who could Naruto know here?" He thought before walking in, and saw a Caucasian female with long brown hair at a desk. "Are you here to see someone sir?" She asked as Evan shook his head. "Not someone who's been admitted.. A friend of mine just walked through the door.. A Naruto."

"Ah yes Mr. Uzumaki.. He's in room 104. Just sign these forms.. It's a formality." Nodding, Evan signed the papers before walking down the hall, and saw the room. Looking in the small window, he recorded Naruto talking to Wanda before seeing him look to the window. "Come on in Evan..." Wanda looked back, with blue sparks came off her hand. "Easy Wanda... He's a friend from home."

"Evan.. This is Wanda Maximoff." She calmed down as Naruto continued to talk to her with Evan recording them. Naruto started teaching her Tai-Chi moves before glancing at the camera. "_Can't help her with her powers today.._" He thought smiling at her before picking up a board game to play.

As they left, Wanda grabbed Naruto's hand so he turned to her. "What's wrong Wan.. Hmmf." He stopped as she smashed her lips to his. After a minute she pulled back bringing his lower lip with her before letting go. "Bye Naruto."

As they left the Institute in Naruto's car, Evan looked to Naruto. "Who was that? Why did she kiss you? Does the others know you're visiting a Looney bin?" Naruto sighed at Evan's questions before speaking up.

"She's a friend, Charles introduced me to when I first came to Bayville.. I was as surprised as you were about that kiss but I guess she has feelings for me, and yes she also knows about Rachel and Jean."

"And before you ask, yes the adults know as well as Scott and Jean know I visit her."

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, The Next Morning 6:00 A.M._

Naruto was taking a shower, and washing his hair in the large bathroom as he thought about the kiss Wanda gave him. "_I guess she wants to give it a try._" The door suddenly opened up. Rachel, wearing only a towel snuck in, and reached for the shower door. "Rachel!" Naruto jumped, and slipped to the floor as Jean wearing an over-sized shirt waked in, and locked the door.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel looked back to her with a raised eyebrow. "I was going to take a shower with Naruto." Jean crossed her arms under her bust, and glared. "What? It'll save water.. Besides you do it with him too so don't act all high, and mighty." Naruto groaned as he sat up.

"_I remember when life was simple with only one girlfriend.. And now I have one that acts like Ero-Sennin (Pervy Sage)._" He thought as he finished up, wrapped a towel around his waist, and Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) to his room. A moment later, he walked out in black jeans, and a dark red shirt. "You'd better let us take a look at your film before you send it off. Understand?"

Naruto walked past Ororo as she talked to Evan who was just getting up. "I understand." Naruto continued down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Hey what are you doing?! Get that camera out of here!"

_SLAM!_

Naruto heard Emma yell before a door slammed shut. "He'll learn one way or another." He said as the others walked in, and ate.

_Outside, Wolverine And Cyclopes._

Wolverine set up the training exercise by a small keyboard that came up from the ground. "Field battle simulator seven.. Activate." They ran through traps that came up beside the sidewalk along with lasers, and nets. "Watch your six!" Cyclopes yelled out as Wolverine turned around, and cuts a net. As they ran through, Evan recorded everything on his skateboard.

He passed Cyclopes who fell as a bolas wraps around his legs. "Look out!" He turned to see saw blades flying at him along with Wolverine. Wolverine pushed him out-of-the-way, and deflected the blades to the house, and woods. Wolverine roughly pulled Evan to his feet. "What do you think you're doing here bub? Those things could have taken your head clean off."

"I was just.." Evan stopped as Wolverine picked his camera, and erased the training. "Hey!" He yelled as Wolverine pulled the screen open. "What else have you got on this thing?" Wolverine re-winded to seeing him pull up at the Institute before Sabertooth came up on it smiling. "_Thanks' for showing me where Logan is kid.. I owe you one._"

Suddenly an alarm went off as they ran to the front gate, ad saw Sabertooth. "_Logan... I thought you kept Sabertooth from finding out you were here?_" Wolverine heard Charles in his head before replying. "_I did... He had help._" Soon, everyone in his or her X-Men suits ran out including Rogue.

She's wearing a dark navy blue bodysuit. Gold platlets with the 'X logo are on both of her shoulders, while a green platlet going around her bust area. A gold utility belt also with an 'X' logo goes around her waist, while small platlets are on her knees. She has knee high boots, and thick brown gloves worn on both of her hands.

Storm hits Sabertooth with lightning as Cyclops hits him with his laser. "Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)." Naruto hits him with a blue ball forcing Sabertooth to the wall, and break through it.

_Later._

Naruto walked past the Study as Evan was listening to Wolverine talk to Charles about Sabertooth finding out where he was by Evan recording him coming to the Institute. "Hey I need to practice too." Naruto turned to see Rogue, and Kitty arguing over using the soundtrack for the play.

"Guys.. Just the people I was looking for.. Listen.. I think we can help each other out.. But it'll take some improvising." He said before walking with them to the garage, and left in Naruto's car. Soon Wolverine came out, and walked down the stairs, and saw Scott with his keys. "Going for a bit to..."

"No you're not bub.. Until I deal with Fuzz Ball, no one's leaving the premise.. Where's everyone else?" Wolverine asked as Scott sighed. "Rachel, Jean, Emma, and Kurt are upstairs, and I think I saw the others leave in Naruto's car."

_Naruto, Rogue, Kitty, And Evan._

"Whoo take it off!" Naruto yelled getting the dancing-girls to stop, and blush. "Uhh Rogue.. You need to loosen up, shake that thang girl." Evan said ignoring the catcalls Naruto have been giving since they started. "I know why don't you touch Kitty, and get her moves?" Rogue, and Kitty looked uncertain. "Just a tap to absorb her moves."

"Might work.. Just concentrate on them." Rogue removed her right glove, and touched fingers with Kitty getting them to shiver. "Like that was totally irksome." Rogue said sounding like Kitty. "Oh man, am I talking like her?" Once the music started, Rogue started dancing like Kitty, and they started dancing together.

"That's what I'm talking about." Naruto yelled until he felt something behind him. Reaching behind his shirt, Naruto brought out a bo-staff, and twirled it around his fingers just as Sabertooth jumped at him. Naruto dodged a swipe, and started hitting him with his staff a few times before putting one end under his chin, and slammed him down on it as the other hits the ground.

"Messing with kids, Sabertooth? That pisses me off!" Wolverine came out, and jumped on the recovering Sabertooth, who lifted his legs, and kicked Wolverine away as he got up, a hand touched him forcing him to scream, and fall down to the ground unconscious.

Naruto looked to see Rogue grit her teeth as her hair grew longer to mid back, grew fur, and became more muscular under her neck ripping her stockings, glove, and shoes. She also grew claws, and fangs. "Aw man I just shaved my legs last night." She complained moving her hair out-of-the-way.

She felt a hand grab one of her white bangs, and blinked. "Long hair really suits you Rogue." She looked back to see Naruto smiling at her. "Trim it up, and you'll be even more stunning than you are now." She blushed before shuffling on her feet. "Why? It's not like I'll have a boy..." She stopped as Naruto tapped her forehead with two fingers.

"Don't say that." He said getting the others to gasp. "What?" He asked looking back to them leaving his fingers on Rogue. "Like how come you're not in pain? You were when we tried to get her at her home." Kitty asked as Naruto blinked before answering. "I had Kurama put up barrier..." He stopped as Rogue hugged him, and cried. "Easy Rogue... Let it out."

He said rubbing her back. "You really do need a shave.. OW!" Naruto let go to start hopping on his left foot as he held his right one. "And the moment's ruined." Kitty said watching Rogue cross her arms, and the still hopping Naruto.

_A Few Days Later, School Play._

Naruto, and the others sat to watch The Dracula play as Rogue, and Kitty danced in their costume with Rogue having her long hair in a bun with her white bangs coming down to her shoulders. "Glad she decided to keep the long hair." Naruto stated as the play continued. As the play finished, both Kitty and Rogue looked towards the audience seeing Naruto and glad that he came.

A few days later, Evan also got great inspiration for his film about his new family in Bayville. And how they will always look after each other, and how they'll be there for him.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

******Ok sorry Naruto On Board isn't up I need O.C.s/fruits/moves for the fights.. To make up there will be a double post with Ch. 46 being a 16k chapter so any ideas are appreciated.******

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	9. Chapter IX: Survival Of The Fittest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Well here's a belated Christmas Gift for you. A Mass Update of all my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Survival Of The Fittest.**

**Last Time.**

_She felt a hand grab one of her white bangs, and blinked. "Long hair really suits you Rogue." She looked back to see Naruto smiling at her. "Trim it up, and you'll be even more stunning than you are now." She blushed before shuffling on her feet. "Why? It's not like I'll have a boy..." She stopped as Naruto tapped her forehead with two fingers._

_"Don't say that." He said getting the others to gasp. "What?" He asked looking back to them leaving his fingers on Rogue. "Like how come you're not in pain? You were when we tried to get her at her home." Kitty asked as Naruto blinked before answering. "I had Kurama put up barrier..." He stopped as Rogue hugged him, and cried. "Easy Rogue... Let it out."_

_He said rubbing her back. "You really do need a shave.. OW!" Naruto let go to start hopping on his left foot as he held his right one. "And the moment's ruined." Kitty said watching Rogue cross her arms, and the still hopping Naruto._

_A Few Days Later, School Play._

_Naruto, and the others sat to watch The Dracula play as Rogue, and Kitty danced in their costume with Rogue having her long hair in a bun with her white bangs coming down to her shoulders. "Glad she decided to keep the long hair." Naruto stated as the play continued. As the play finished, both Kitty and Rogue looked towards the audience seeing Naruto and glad that he came._

_A few days later, Evan also got great inspiration for his film about his new family in Bayville. And how they will always look after each other, and how they look out for each other._

**Now.**

_Stokes County, Security Facility._

A Policeman walked in a big room with nothing in it. He pressed a button beside the door, and a circular tank rose up out of the floor showing a tall muscular man with short brown hair sleeping with green liquid filling the tube. He's also wearing dark red armor (Type Juggernaut Evolution for a better picture). The policeman pressed another button having the liquid drain as he shifted his form into Mystique.

"Cain Marko.. I think it's time for a family reunion with your dear brother... Charles Xavier." She said as Cain opened his eyes, and glared. She went on to explain she needed him to break in to the Institute to get Cerebro as she picked up a large helmet, and locks it on to his shoulders. Cain roughly pushed her away as he broke through the door, and went down the hall.

_Ironback Survival Camp._

"You will not be making wallets, neckties, or paperweights." Said a muscular man in shorts, boots white shirt with a whistle, hat, and sunglasses' to the X-Men members, without Emma, and the Brotherhood along with other teens in front of a school bus. "You will not engage in sack races, pony rides, or water balloon fights.. You will be taking twenty mile hikes, propelling two hundred foot cliffs, and treacherous waters with nothing more than a rope, and all the courage you can muster am I clear?"

"Yes Sargent Hawk Sir!" Said the group of teens as Sargent Hawk looked to them. "I said 'Am I clear'?" Sargent Hawk said crossing his arms making the teens yell louder. "Yes Sargent Hawk sir!" He nodded at them. "Then welcome to Ironback Survival Camp.. A name you won't soon forget." Sargent Hawk finished before walking away as the X-Men groaned minus Naruto, who's wearing faded jeans, and a black combat vest with a bunch of pockets on it that's unzipped showing his bare chest.

Scott was wearing a light brown sleeveless shirt with jeans. Kurt's wearing bike short with a pack around his waist, and a rust red shirt. Jean has her hair in a braided ponytail with beige shorts, and a blue-green sleeveless shirt. Rachel's wearing the same outfit but with a red shirt and black shorts. Rouge also had her hair in a braided ponytail with tight black pants with a white stripe on them, and a green hoodie with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows.

Kitty's wearing overalls with the legs cut off, and Evan was wearing a grey shirt. "Now Mr. Uzumaki here.." Sargent Hawk stopped in front of Naruto. "Who's scholastic achievements at Bayville High has earned him the rank of Group Leader.. You will be following his lead.. Now you have ten minutes to stow your gear, and report to the training fields.. Dismissed!"

The teens but the X-Men and the Brotherhood left. "Like I'll be dead in two days." Kitty complained sitting on her suitcase. "Well what about me? I'm a city kid.." Evan said as Rouge picked up her bag. "I'm going AWOL, anyone know how to hotwire a bus?" She asked turning to the bus. Only to be stopped by both Naruto, and Scott.

"Whoa now wait. Let's give it a chance.. Prof. X endorses this place." Scott said as Naruto coughed. "Always knew he had some sort of mean streak." He said under his breath. "Yeah besides he gave us a choice training here, or with Wolverine.." Jean said as Rachel walked over. "Well we could have done what Emma did, and say we had a family emergency, and get out of both."

They left to the cabins as the Brotherhood stood back, and watched them. Later, they are running an obstacle course on top of a hill of climbing a rope. Naruto, and Lance got to the top of the beam, and then zip-lined down to a river. They ran to two of the rubber rafts, and Lance looked up to Naruto. "Can you swim?"

"Yes but I'm already halfway to the finish line!" The 'Naruto', and 'raft' disappeared showing Naruto halfway to the finish line. "Come on Lance you're daydreaming!" Sargent Hawk yelled out seeing Lance stare off in to space. Lance quickly got in the raft as the others started arguing as Naruto made it to shore, and to the finish line.

Later, after making them do sixty pushups, Sargent Hawk explained he planted a flag on top of Mount. Humiliation, and he wants both teams to go for the flag, along with a picture proving it. "And it's your whole team or no one am I clear?" He asked making them nod. "You'll leave in five on opposite trails." He left as the others walked off.

"You better say your farewells Uzumaki.." Naruto looked back to see Lance pointing at him. "Because you're not coming back." Naruto walked up to him, and glared. "Big words salad bowl... But remember this.. everytime we went up against each other.. I beat you with no powers, or one move." Naruto said as Lance snorted.

"I never used mine either when I go up against you.. we don't need to use them to win." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Ok no powers.. We'll wave at ya from the top." Naruto finished as Jean walked up to them. "Ok so we're agreed no powers..." She said as they left, and she continued. "And I for one am glad you're..."

She stopped as Naruto grabbed her, and lifted her over his shoulder. "Come on Jean." He said as she rested her head on her hand.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Logan walked into the study as Charles was using Cerebro. "Picking up new mutants?" He asked as Charles shook his head. "No just the students." Logan snorted before speaking up. " I still think you should have let me handle their training." Before Charles could speak up, Cerebro's alarm went off. "_Discovery.. Enhanced mutant signature.. Identity confirmed.. And matched archive '5'._"

"Archive '5' who.." Charles stopped as Cain came up on the screen. "No.." He said as Cerebro continued. "_Name: Cain Marko. Residence: Stokes County Security Prison.. Current location in transit upstate New York._" Logan raised an eyebrow until Charles explained Cain is his half brother, and was born with a dormant 'X-gene' that manifested later on through mysticism. And he's invulnerable to anything, and has super strength.

"_Storm, Cain's escape and is on his way here.. Can you create a distraction?_" Charles spoke to Ororo mentally before getting confirmation from her. "I'll prep the Danger Room.. That'll be where you should go in case I can't stop him." Logan said going to the elevator.

A few minutes later, Charles saw on the news heavy fog surrounding the area Cain would be in getting to the Institute. "_Good work Storm._" He thought before Logan walked inside the study. "Well if no one can see Cain, no one would be foolish enough to try, and recapture him." Charles said wheeling over as Logan nodded.

"I've prepped the Danger Room.. So do you have any defense against him?" Logan asked as they went in to the elevator. "Yes my mind.. With enough psychic blasts.. I can disable him... Unless he's wearing his helmet."

_With the X-Men._

Naruto jogged down the trail with Scott, and Rachel keeping up with him as the others trailed behind him. "Wow you really are city kids.. And Rogue really? You're from Mississippi, I thought hiking through the woods was an ordinary thing for people from the South?" He asked as Rogue stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't give me that. Get your cute ass up here!"

"So how much further?" Rachel asked as Naruto looked up at the mountain. "Not to far.. Hopefully Lance, and the others kept the no powers rule." They continued to hike up to near the top of the mountain before Naruto looked up. "See the flag?" Naruto looked back to see Kurt walking to him. "No.. Too far away.." Naruto started searching the pockets on his vest. "Where are the binoculars?"

The others caught up as Naruto looked to Jean. "Any way I could convince you to float up until you see if the flag's still there?" She glared at him as she crossed her arms. "What? I'm not asking you to take it.. Never mind I found them." He picked up binoculars from his right chest pocket and looked up there. "I see it, and I don't see the Brotherhood either."

Naruto reached into his left chest pocket, and pulled out blue climbing roe, and unwrapped it. "Let's see.. Where's the hook?" He looked back to Jean again. "Would it count as using his powers if I used one of Evan's spikes, to use as a makeshift hook?" She just glared at him making him sigh. "Hey I said if I used his spike."

He reached to a side pocket, and found a hook before tying the rope to it, and threw it up to the next leveled spot. They started climbing up, with Naruto first, and Evan last. As everyone but Evan got to the end of the rope, they felt the mountain shake causing Evan to fall. "AAAHHH!" Jean, and Rachel used their telekinesis to grab him, and bring him back up.

"Oh even when you break the rules you're not breaking them." Naruto said crossing his arms as Rachel smirked, walked up to him, and whispered in his ear. "Oh.. Did you want to punish us?" She nibbled on his ear before continuing. "You still can.. I got the.. Equipment." Naruto sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey it's Lance and the others!" Rogue said looking down a mineshaft with a broken ladder. "Hey don't leave us down here, not for a flag." Todd said through a rock pile that's surrounding them, and the entrance with the ladder. "We won't." Naruto said before bringing the rope over.

After getting everyone out, Pietro and Kurt went to the flag, and grabbed it at the same time. "Guys." Naruto, and the others looked up to see the Blackbird being flown by Storm. "Charles and Mystique are both in danger." Naruto glanced over to Lance. "Truce until we help them?" Lance, and the Brotherhood nodded before they took a picture of all of them at the flag, and left in the jet, dropping the flag, and picture as they past Sargent Hawk.

_Charles, and Wolverine._

An alarm went off as Wolverine pulled his mask over his face. "He's here.. Get to the Danger Room." Logan said walking to the front room, and saw Juggernaut. He brought out his claws before jumping over, and sliced at Juggernaut. Juggernaut punched Wolverine through several walls, and through Cerebro before stomping on him having him go through the floor, and drop in front of the Danger Room.

Juggernaut dropped down the floor, threw Wolverine at the door, and charged threw the door knocking Wolverine out before looking up, and saw Charles. "You lumbering imbecile!" Mystique walked in front of Juggernaut and glared. "What did you do? Sit on Cerebro? I thought we had deal?!" Juggernaut shoved her to Charles before speaking up.

"I don't make deals!" He yelled walking over. "Charles.. Aren't you going to welcome me home?" Juggernaut asked before he started walking over. "You ungrateful thug!" She yelled, as he said nothing. "Cain.. It doesn't have to be like this... This is a place for new beginnings." Charles said as Juggernaut continued walking over.

"You're right.. This is the beginning for me, and the end for you." Suddenly, blades and mace's came out of the walls and floor, only to be broken as Juggernaut walked through them. As he got near them, Juggernaut was suddenly lifted in the air. Mystique, and Charles looked to see the X-Men, and the Brotherhood in their costumes with Jean struggling to keep Juggernaut in the air.

"Remove his helmet!" Wolverine said as he struggled to get up. The Blob tackled Juggernaut and smirked. "Unstoppable.. Meet the Unmovable." Nightcrawler transported to Juggernauts back, and unlocked one of the four locks. Juggernaut threw him away before punching the Blob to the other side of the room.

Cyclops hits him with an eye blast as Naruto hits him with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) having him hit the wall. Quicksilver dashed over, and unlocked a lock before dashing away. Storm made a gust of wind forcing him to his knees, and had Shadowcat, and Rogue unlocked the final two locks. Toad used his tongue to remove the helmet having Charles attack Juggernauts mind.

_Emma, Unknown Location._

Emma in a room lit by candles, stared at the people in cloaks sitting at a wooden table. "So, she's dating someone who's strong? So what?" Asked a male as Emma crossed her arms under her bust. "He's someone who can destroy anything to get her back.. And I mean anything." She replied staring at the man.

"So we need to be careful around Naruto, or we'll be in his cross-hairs." Emma said as the others nodded. "Yes.. We're not even ready to hold her.. Getting a body has thrown our plans out the window, and threw us back close to years in preparation." A woman said as Emma sighed. "I know.. But she's preoccupied with Naruto she hasn't done anything, or noticed me." She finished before turning around, and leaving as the candles went out.

_A Few Days Later, Stokes County Maximum Security Prison._

Charles looked at his sleeping brother before hearing Logan behind him. "You can't control the wills of others Charles. They do what they want." Charles looked back to see Naruto, and Jean standing at the door. "I know Logan.. And we do what we have to.." He pressed a button having Cain go down in to the floor before leaving with the others.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Well nothing to say but I hope you had a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate, and a Happy New Year. Also For those that don't know I went ahead and did the Christmas episode Of Ninja On The League. Reason I didn't do this show's episode is because it's in season 2, and they introduced a bunch of new characters.**

**Next to be updated will be Naruto On Board.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	10. Chapter X: Shadowed Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload since I said this would be out yesterday.. Just some final tweaking done to it. Also ****I have a poll up for Ninja On The League dealing with the harem.. I have Anko Mitarashi, and Mei Terumi as the two Naruto-Verse girls adding to it as I have it to where Naruto returned to his world. (I had a poll on who, and they won.)**

**I've gotten P.M.s, and reviews to change both, or one.. So I have four choices, Change Both, Keep Both, Change Anko, and Change Mei so pick one, and after a week, or so I'll let you know the results.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter X: A Shadowed Past.**

**Last Time.**

_Cyclops hits him with an eye blast as Naruto hits him with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) having him hit the wall. Quicksilver dashed over, and unlocked a lock before dashing away. Storm made a gust of wind forcing him to his knees, and had Shadowcat, and Rogue unlocked the final two locks. Toad used his tongue to remove the helmet having Charles attack Juggernauts mind._

_Emma, Unknown Location._

_Emma, in a room lit by candles, stared at the people in cloaks sitting at a wooden table. "So, she's dating someone who's strong? So what?" Asked a male as Emma crossed her arms under her bust. "He's someone who can destroy anything to get her back...And I mean anything." She replied staring at the man._

_"So we need to be careful around Naruto, or we'll be in his cross-hairs." Emma said as the others nodded. "Yes...We're not even ready to hold her. Getting a body has thrown our plans out the window, and threw us back close to years in preparation." A woman said as Emma sighed. "I know.. But she's preoccupied with Naruto, she hasn't done anything, or noticed me." She finished before turning around, and leaving as the candles went out._

_A Few Days Later, Stokes County Maximum Security Prison._

_Charles looked at his sleeping brother before hearing Logan behind him. "You can't control the wills of others Charles. They do what they want." Charles looked back to see Naruto, and Jean standing at the door. "I know Logan...And we do what we have to." He pressed a button having Cain go down in to the floor before leaving with the others._

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Early Morning._

Naruto, wearing only black camouflage pajama pants was walking down the hall drinking a bottle of water. "AAHH!" He dropped the bottle as he heard Rogue scream. He ran down the hall, and into the shared room of Kitty and Rogue. "What's wrong?!" He asked seeing Rogue panting, and sweating with a few strands of her hair sticking to her forehead.

"I...I don't know... I was dreaming." Rogue said holding her head as Kitty stood beside the bed. "Yeah...Her shrieking totally freaked me out." Kitty said as Naruto walked over, and sat down beside Rogue. "Was it about the finals? Did you have that dream where you were in the school in your underwear? You can tell me, leave nothing out, no matter how descriptive."

The two girls deadpanned at him as Jean, Scott, Rachel, and Evan walking in their sleep wears. "Made you forget the nightmare didn't I?" Naruto finished as Rogue looked to Kurt, and her eyes widened. "It was you." Naruto looked saddened at that. "What? Kurt? You're dreaming about him? I thought you would be dreaming about me!"

Rachel smiled as she hugged him from behind. "Well I've been dreaming about you... Want to make them a reality?" She asked nibbling on his ear. "Let's at least wait until we're eighteen." Naruto replied, as the others were talking to Rogue about her nightmare. Suddenly, Charles spoke up with his telepathy.

"_Let's talk about this. Kurt, Rogue, come down with Jean, and Naruto.. We'll learn more about this, vision._" Everyone but the requested four went back to bed, before they walked to the study and saw Charles waiting for them by the fireplace. They discussed Rogue's dream about a castle, and a woman who was escaping with a baby with blue fur, before dropping him in a river.

"I knew my parents adopted me...But I never knew about being fished out of the river." Kurt said, as he folded his hands in front of him. "Don't worry Kurt...We'll sort this out." Charles said, before looking to the couch where Naruto was sitting in between the girls. "Rogue, since this was your dream, why don't I start with you? Could you sit here?"

He asked, gesturing to the chair beside him. She walked over and sat down as Charles wheeled in front of her. He put his hands on the sides of his head, and scanned her, and saw the dream before pulling off of her. "Apparently Rogue, what you're experiencing as a dream...It's actually a repressed memory, Kurt's memory to be specific. Possibly due to your first absorption experience with him." Naruto looked down in thought before looking up as Charles excused them for the night.

Naruto waited for them to leave before turning his gaze towards the professor. "It's Mystique right?" Charles looked to him in surprise as Naruto continued. "They have the same energy...Plus Mystique's the only one old enough to be around when Kurt was a baby. Not only that but Rogue did touch her when we last encountered her during the snow trip, so she could of absorbed her memories as well." Charles sighed as he nodded. "Yes, she's Kurt's mother."

"Her allegiances aside. Why didn't she stay in touch with him? From what I gathered from the dream, she hated Magneto for performing the experiment on her son." Charles looked to him in surprise. "What? You told me she's been with him for a few years longer then that. And he's the only one she would actually, 'trust'." Naruto finished with air quotes on trust.

_Next Day, Bayville High._

Naruto, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, cleared the vent he was crawling in of cobwebs, before coming to an opening where Charles was talking to Darkholme about Kurt. "For what's its worth. He grew up into a fine boy." Naruto quickly teleported outside by Rachel, who was walking to Jean and Scott.

"I need to know the truth about my life." Naruto turned to see Kurt talking to Rogue, before quickly taking his hoho-disguise off and teleporting away. "What was that about?" Naruto asked, walking over as Rogue sighed, and explained that he's upset about finding his birth parents. As they left, they never noticed a boy walking behind them with a sad expression, or a girl hiding behind a locker. (**1**.)

Later, Naruto was walking alongside Jean at the Mansion before stopping her. "Hold up, Prof. X says Kurt's gone, and wants us to look through his room for any clues as to where he went." They walked in, and started searching. "What exactly are we looking for?" Jean asked, as she went through his dresser. "Anything that says, 'Pietro was here'. Charles said he was here earlier."

"Quicksilver? Are you sure?" She asked, as Naruto looked at a stereo. "Well, you know how fast he is." Jean picked up a piece of paper, and turned around. "Hey, found something." Naruto took a look at it and saw it was in cursive. "If you want to know the truth, come to the new mall construction site at sundown. Come alone!"

"Get the others... I have a feeling Quicksilver isn't going to let this happen." Naruto said, as he walked out of the room. "What do you mean, isn't he the one who set this up?" Jean asked, as Naruto shook his head. "No this is in cursive. And a lot of public schools don't teach that. I'm sure he read it on the way here, and wants to stir up trouble."

_Mall Construction Site, An Hour Later._

The X-Men caught to find Nightcrawler dodging attacks from the Brotherhood, as Mystique tried to stop them. "X-Men, move!" Toad jumped up in the air and shot his tongue at Spyke, who created a long spike to act like a staff. As Toad's tongue wrapped around it, Spyke threw him onto a pile of metal pipes.

Blob ran at Shadowcat who phased through him, making him turn his head in surprised confusion and run right into a cement mixer. Naruto dashed over to Avalanche, and kicks him right as he was going to attack Jean and Shadowcat. Rogue took off her gloves and touched Avalanche's face, just long enough for him to pass out.

She ran behind a truck, and saw Mystique trying to run. "Oh no you don't." Rogue said, before using Avalanche's power, forcing Mystique transform into a crow and flee.

_The Next Day, Bayville High._

Mystique, disguised as principal Darkholme, was sitting at her desk, lamenting about how her reunion with her son went terribly wrong. She straightened up when she saw Naruto enter her office. "Mister Uzumaki, can I help something?" she asked. He then sat in the chair across from her and said, "You can drop your disguise, Mystique."

Mystique shifted into her normal self as her brows furrowed. "What do you want?" She asked, as Naruto leaned forward onto her desk and said, "For you to start from the beginning." Mystique gave him a confused look and asked, "What?" She asked as he stared. "Tell me the whole reason why a mother would give up her son and stay with the man who experimented on him in the first place. I won't tell Kurt if that's what you're worried about, that'll be for you to tell. But I would like to understand why."

Said Naruto, his blue eyes looking directly into her pale white ones. She didn't know why, but somehow she felt as though she could trust the boy. Mystique sighed, stood up, and walked to the large window. "I was once married to a German baron named, Christian Wagner, and lived a good life. All that changed when I met one of his business partners. His name was Azazel, at first glance there was an attraction between us."

"Later on, I found out that he was a mutant, with the ability to shapeshift, like me, and also...Could teleport as well." She spoke hesitantly. "So then, he's Kurt's real father." said Naruto. Mystique nodded and continued, "After we became intimate, I learned that I was pregnant with his child. But when I went to tell him, he just disappeared and I never saw him since."

"Christian believed the baby was his, so I didn't question the momentary good fortune. Then came the day when Kurt was born..." She sighed before continuing. "The birthing process proved too great for me to handle, that I ended up shifting back to my normal state. Christian believed that he married a demon, as well as sired one. He intended to kill both of us, starting with the baby... I... Had to do what I needed, to protect my son." she said in a solemn tone.

Naruto looked at her and said, "Believe me Mystique, I understand how far a mother would go to protect their child." Remembering what his own mother, Kushina, went through to keep him safe. "So, is that when you met Magneto?" he asked, as she turned and nodded. "After I killed Christian, mobs were out for both our blood. I fled into the mountains and came upon a castle, that's when I met him."

"I begged for sanctuary and he gave it all too willingly, he claimed that he desired to protect all mutantkind, as well as take our 'proper' place in the world. It all seemed well and good, almost too good." She looked down before continuing. "Then one night, I woke up to hear my son crying. I followed his cries and found Magneto experimenting on him, to see if he could enhance Kurt's powers."

"It's the reason why he now has my skin pigmentation and his father's bodily traits. After a heated argument I ended up fleeing again into the woods, only this time I ended up attracting a pack of wolves. They chased me through the mountain, until I came upon a rope bridge. As I was running across it I tripped and fell, causing me to drop Kurt into the river..."

"I thought my only child, my one ray of joy and happiness was gone forever." said Mystique, with tears attempting to fall. "If that's what happened, then why stay with Magneto all this time?" Naruto asked, albeit with a look of sympathy towards Mystique. She then chuckled, "Honestly, I don't even remember why anymore. Maybe it's just for revenge against humans, since they're the ones that started all this, but even so, it doesn't matter now. I'm in this to deep to get out now."

"It's never too late to change, no matter how far into your hatred you might be." said Naruto remembering the villians he faced in his time. "So after what happened in Germany, is that when you came here?" he asked. "Yes, I thought I might be able to get a fresh start, which I almost did with a woman I met, Irene."

"She was a mutant with the ability to see into the future, we became friends at first, but then it developed into something much more, 'physical'." Mystique said, with a fond smile and a slight blush in her cheeks. "Anyway, during our time together, we decided to adopt a little girl. I believed that I could regain what I had lost, but of course, there came more...Complications." she sighed.

"I think we can leave it there, for now anyway. Thank you Mystique, for telling me your story, it helped me understand you a bit more. And I promise, I won't tell a soul of anything you said here, especially Kurt." Naruto said as he got up of the chair and went for the door. "Wait! Why did you want to know in the first place? Do you think I'll just up and switch sides, because we had a small therapy session?" she asked.

Naruto turned around and said, "No, maybe not immediately, but I know that deep down you're a good person. Aside from sensing energies, I can also feel peoples inner emotions, and from what I can feel, you're a mother willing to do whatever she must to keep her children safe. Doesn't sound like much of a bad person, to me." Naruto said over his shoulder before a picture appeared on her desk.

"I fixed the picture for you.. I scanned the original, and just added you instead." He heard her sob as she saw the picture of a year old Kurt being held by her, and smiled as he closed the door.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted_

Kurt was crouching on the railing of his room's balcony alongside Rogue, contemplating his disbelief of Mystique being his mother. "Listen, Kurt, I really do know what you're going through. We'll both keep looking and we'll find our answers someday." Rogue said, as Kurt turned to her and smiled. "Thanks Rogue."

With that, she left for her room to prepare for the finals tomorrow, not noticing Naruto leaning against the hallway with a smile on his face. He then turned to see Jean wrap her hands around his arm. "What are you smiling about?" she asked. "Oh, just glad knowing that Rogue and Kurt are looking out for each other. Heh, from their conversation, you could almost mistake them for brother and sister."

_A Few Days Later; Xavier's School For The Gifted, Morning._

Naruto walked out of his room, and saw Kitty holding a laptop walking down the hall. Before he could greet her, the others in their sleep wear walked down the hall, and into the bathrooms, making Kitty lose her balance, and fall in to Naruto who wrapped his arms around her. "Well, well... This IS a good morning, indeed."

She blushed before backing out of his arms. "Sorry... I'm just looking for a quiet spot to write to my parents." Naruto smiled at her, getting her to blush again. "My room's opened." He chuckled softly, as her whole body turned red at that. "No... Like I'll find a place." Naruto shrugged at that. "Ok it's a big place. A quiet spot shouldn't be hard to find."

Later, Naruto walked to the kitchen as Logan was drinking coffee, and reading the paper at the bay window as Kitty typed to her parents at the table that's filled with food. "What's the matter Half-Pint? Am I reading too loud for you?" Logan asked noticing Kitty was staring at him.

"No, just glad to have a quiet morning for once." Kitty replied just as the others came in, ate, drank, and turned up the T.V. "Not a morning person, huh Emma?" Naruto asked, seeing Emma's hair is a mess. "Shut up. At least I have two hours until school starts." Naruto was about to speak up until Logan turned the T.V.s volume up about a camping site being destroyed in Canada.

He muttered under his breath before storming out before Naruto followed after him, glancing at Kitty's laptop, and read the last sentence about Logan. "_I mean it's not like his life's harder than ours._" Naruto sighed as he puts a hand on her head. "It is harder Kitty..." The others looked up to him as he continued.

"He doesn't remember anything from before his... Experiments... You know I actually found photo's of Logan fighting in WWII... And he's probably been in every war since... Don't even know how old he really is and of what he previously experienced… I wouldn't wish that on anyone.." He finished before walking to the door. "How would you know about war?" Naruto turned to Evan, who spoke up.

"I was in a World War when I was sixteen... I was only in it for just a day or two before we won... Ten years later, I'm still having nightmares... Logan went through at least three, these last forty plus years." Naruto finished walking out, and seeing Kitty try to find a place to type. Later, he walked to the living room where Evan was shooting small spikes at the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing?" Evan shot one more making Naruto look up, and saw a poster. "Festering Boils? What the hell kinda name is that? I bet that makes the ladies run. Far away from them." Kitty walked in as Naruto continued. "Evan, you have until the count of five to stop that, and take THAT back to your room."

"There's no more room in mine." Evan replied, making Naruto point up. "Then put that on your ceiling. You seem to have no problem doing it on this one."

_Blackbird._

Naruto and Kurt, out of his disguise, walked inside the jet, and saw Kitty sitting on one of the extra folding seats. "Why are you out here?" Kurt asked, as Kitty crossed her arms under her bust. "Out of like necessity." She explained that no matter what or where, she couldn't get any privacy to write. "Well come on I'm giving you a ride to school." Naruto said as she huffed.

She closed her laptop and stood up. Only for the Blackbird to suddenly move and forced them to fall, with Kitty falling on top of Naruto. "Well, I'm having Deja Vu, how about you, Kitty?" She quickly got up, having Naruto kip up, walk to the cockpit, and saw Login in his costume with his mask pulled down. "It's Mr. Logan." Kitty said as Kurt tried to walk up. Naruto stopped him and warily spoke.

"Wait... He's been acting strange all morning." Kurt snorted at that before walking up. Only for Logan to bring his right fist up, and have the claws come out near Kurt's head. Kurt flashed back as Logan held his head. "Get back!" Naruto reached behind him, and pulled a modern Karambit knife, and slams it into a button near the door.

Naruto pulled it out as Logan ran down, and sliced the door as it came up, leaving marks in it.

_Later, Canada._

Naruto, in his costume, phased through the Blackbird with Shadowcat as Nightcrawler poofed beside them. "Were you able to get in the cockpit?" Shadowcat asked as Nightcrawler nodded. "Yeah, but something's blocking the signal. I can't reach the Institute." Naruto looked to where Wolverine went before walking towards the woods. "Not much else we can do but follow Wolverine."

After an hour of looking around, they saw Wolverine standing on top of a boulder. "Mr. Logan?" Shadowcat said, before seeing Wolverine look to them, and Sabertooth walk out of the shadows. "Crap! RUN!" Naruto yelled as they ran with the duo-giving chase. Nightcrawler poofed away as Wolverine chased Naruto and Shadowcat.

Sabertooth went another way as Naruto pulled Shadowcat with him. Naruto looked back before running off of a hill, and slid down with Shadowcat. Naruto quickly got up, and put Shadowcat behind him as Wolverine jumped down. "Mr. Logan! It's us!" Shadowcat said, having Wolverine stop. ".. Naruto.. Kitty..." Naruto starts moving back, pushing Shadowcat away before Wolverine gave chase again.

They split up having Wolverine go after Shadowcat. "Damn it, I thought he would go after me." Naruto said, before seeing Shadowcat get pinned at a tree. Wolverine lunged as she closed her eyes.

_Slink._

She heard blades piercing skin, but didn't feel pain. She opened her eyes, and gasped as Naruto stood in front of her with all six of Wolverines blades piercing his stomach. "Kitty... Run..." Naruto said, grabbing Wolverine, and kept him in place. "N...Naruto..." She said as rain started to fall before looking to Wolverine.

She pulled his mask off, and looked at him. "Logan...It's us, the X-Men. We all had breakfast together a few hours ago." Shadowcat said, just as Nightcrawler poofed beside them. Wolverine pulled his claws out of Naruto, who fell to his knees. Suddenly, Wolverine was attacked by Sabretooth, who tackled him down a hill, and disappeared into the woods.

Naruto got up on his knee before being tackled by Shadowcat. "Easy Kitty... I'm still sore." She sobbed in his chest before looking up. "Why... Why would you do that?" Naruto smiled a little before coughing. "You're my friend. Simple as that." He saw her look down for a moment. "Kitty what's wron.. HMPH!" He was interrupted as Shadowcat roughly kissed him on the lips.

She pulled back, and looked in his eyes. "Ok... We should really help Logan out now." Naruto looked to see Nightcrawler looking down at them. "Yeah... You two go... I still need to heal, so I'll head back to the Blackbird... And see if I can contact the Institute." Naruto said as his wounds slowly healed while getting up and walking away.

_Blackbird_

After another failed attempt at establishing communications, Naruto heard an explosion, then felt the jet shake. He looked outside and saw a tower of smoke coming up from the mountains. "Kitty." he said in a worried tone. Suddenly, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and a very injured Wolverine appeared in a flash of smoke.

"Whoa, what exactly did I miss?" he asked. "It's a long story. One I'd rather tell after you get patched up." she said, carrying Logan to the medbay. "Fair enough, looks like you'll be bringing us home Kurt." he said, as Kurt grinned excitedly. "I get to pilot the Blackbird? Sweet!" he exclaimed. Naruto chuckled at this, despite the pain, "Yes, but not with your feet."

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Night._

Naruto, wearing only blue jeans, and bandages around his chest and stomach, watched as Kurt kept everyone out of the dining room. "Ok, relax guys. If you're all that hungry, go and eat in the kitchen." Naruto said, as the others grumbled and left, as Jean and Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't strain yourself too much today, Naurto. You might have fast healing, but taking six blades to the midsection's got to be strenuous." said Jean, with a caring tone. "Of course, a couple of nurse outfits might be able to help speed up the healing process. Especially in a more, 'private', setting." Rachel said with half-lidded eyes and a seductive tone.

"Wait, seriously?!" Naruto asked excitedly. "Rachel! I thought we agreed to keep that a secret...At least until we got him in that, 'private setting', you mentioned." Jean said, enjoying the dumbfounded look on Naruto, as they walked off. Kurt teleported away as Naruto opened the door and saw Kitty sitting at the table, typing on her laptop.

Smiling, he snuck up behind her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey beautiful." Naruto said grunting a little. She smiled up at him before giving him a kiss. "Hey yourself, my hero. Glad to see you can stand without, like, wincing. Here's hoping you won't be saving all of your damsels in that fashion." Kitty said.

"Hey, what kind of hero or boyfriend would I be if I didn't sweep my ladies off their feet!" She giggled in surprise as Naruto picked her up bridal style before walking away, and phased through the door.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and Let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**1\. That's Amanda the girl that hooks up with Kurt just putting that scene up as she said she knew he was a mutant when he did that**

**Ok as you can see I have a new Beta Chaos-PSD.. Also if you didn't read this up top I have a poll up for Ninja On The League dealing with the harem.. I have Anko Mitarashi, and Mei Terumi as the two Naruto-Verse girls adding to it as I have it to where Naruto returned to his world. (I had a poll on who, and they won.)**

**I've gotten P.M.s, and reviews to change both, or one.. So I have four choices, Change Both, Keep Both, Change Anko, and Change Mei so pick one, and after a week, or so I'll let you know the results.**

**Nothing to say except I'll be working on Naruto On Board next.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	11. Chapter XI: The Cauldron

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men Evolution.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates been busy with no time on the computer, and had a lot of company.**

**Betas: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XI: The Cauldron**

**Last Time.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Night._

_Naruto, wearing only blue jeans, and bandages around his chest and stomach, watched as Kurt kept everyone out of the dining room. "Ok, relax guys. If you're all that hungry, go and eat in the kitchen." Naruto said, as the others grumbled and left, as Jean and Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Don't strain yourself too much today, Naruto. You might have fast healing, but taking six blades to the midsection got to be strenuous." Said Jean, with a caring tone. "Of course, a couple of nurse outfits might be able to help speed up the healing process. Especially in a more, 'private', setting." Rachel said with half-lidded eyes and a seductive tone._

_"Wait, seriously?!" Naruto asked excitedly. "Rachel! I thought we agreed to keep that a secret... At least until we got him in that, 'private setting', you mentioned." Jean said, enjoying the dumbfounded look on Naruto, as they walked off. Kurt teleported away as Naruto opened the door and saw Kitty sitting at the table, typing on her laptop._

_Smiling, he snuck up behind her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey beautiful." Naruto said grunting a little. She smiled up at up before giving him a kiss. "Hey yourself, my hero. Glad to see you can stand without, like, wincing. Here's hoping you won't be saving all of your damsels in that fashion." Kitty said._

_"Hey, what kind of hero, or boyfriend would I be if I didn't sweep my ladies off their feet!" She giggled in surprise as Naruto picked her up bridal style before walking away, and phased through the door._

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Afternoon_

Naruto, with Rachel and Jean, drove up to the mansion in his car after a long day at school. Jean glanced over as Rachel leaned into Naruto, and huffed. "Oh don't be jealous, Jean. Unlike you, Kitty and I have to pretend we're single in public. Do you know how many times we get asked out? Although I haven't been asked as much, since Duncan turned his focus to Emma." Rachel said as the gate opened, and they drove through.

They parked in front of the mansion before Naruto quickly got out, and slid over the hood. Jean pulled up his black backpack, and looked out her window. "Naruto, wait! You forgot your-HMPH!" Jean was silenced as Naruto appeared in front of her, and kissed her as he took his backpack. "Thanks Honey!" Jean sighed, with a content look on her face.

As he ran back inside, he never noticed Rachel and Jean walk into the woods.

(A/N: The canon fights will be skipped.)

Rachel walked in the woods beside the mansion before hearing the crunch of a stick. "Evan, I swear if you're filming me again, I'll-" She stopped as she deflected fire that came at her. Looking forward, she saw a teen boy walk out of the woods. He has wild red-blonde hair and blue eyes. He is wearing his red and orange outfit with blue boots and gloves.

He is wearing a flame-thrower around his back, and a mask around his head with an orange visor. (**1**.) "Who the hell are you?" She asked as the teen grinned. "Just someone who'll be testing to see if you're ready." Rachel narrowed her eyes before fire came out of the teen's hands, and came at her. The fire swirled around her as she floated up, and threw the fire back.

The teen shot more fire at her, and she deflected them before picking up rocks, and threw them at him. Rachel's hair started floating up before picking the boy up, and threw him into the woods, where he went through a tree, and fell unconscious. "Naruto!" Rachel looked to her left as she heard Jean yell, and saw a metal sphere fly away.

"Jean!" She yelled before hearing a thud. Looking behind her, she saw another sphere in the ground before walking over. Suddenly, the top part of the sphere opened, metal tendrils came out, wrapped around her, and pulled her in. "Aw crap." She frowned before being sprayed with green mist, and fell unconscious.

_Emma, Mansion's Pool_

Emma walked around the pool when she saw a squirrel walk around the edge before hearing someone clear their throat. Looking back, she saw a man. He is tall and very masculine with a v-shaped torso, broad shoulders, long legs, and a square jaw. He has brown hair in a bowl cut and red irises with black sclera.

He's wearing a navy uniform, with a maroon strip on the front and back running down both legs, that is left a little unzipped at the front, with rolled up sleeves. He's wearing a belt, fingerless gloves with silver wristlets, silver boots and a brown trench coat. He also has a cowl on his head that seems to extend to underneath his uniform. (**2**.)

"Hello Cherie." He said in a Cajun accent. "Remy's the name." He said smiling as Emma narrowed her eyes before she spoke. "Well, I'm sorry 'Remy'. But we're closed for the day." Her skin changed into its organic diamond form as Remy pulled a deck of cards out of his coat. "Oh please, what the hell is that supposed to do?" She asked as Remy picked up a card making it glow pink. He threw it at her feet. Looking down, she raised an eyebrow.

_BOOM!_

Emma was thrown back as the card exploded before landing in a crouch. "_Seems his power is an explosive one... Good lord, that sounded like something Naruto would say_." She thought seeing Remy picking another card. "_I see. So, he needs to touch the object for it to work._" She thought before dodging another card. "_I don't think he can get past my diamond skin, but I still shouldn't let him touch me, just in case_."

She ran to Remy, and punched his chest sending him flying over the pool. Emma lifted her hands, and the chairs floated up, then flew after Remy. He grabbed them and threw them behind him before they exploded. He reached behind him, pulled out a staff, and ran towards her. Only for Emma to pick him up with her powers, and threw him high in the air.

She brought him down into the pool with a hard splash, and saw him float up, unconscious. She sighed before picking him up out of the water, and dropped him on the ground. She was about to walk back to the mansion before seeing a metal sphere drop in front of her. "What the fu-" Emma was cut off when metallic tendrils ensnared her, pulled her into the sphere, and shot upwards.

_Inside, with Naruto._

Naruto pushed Kitty against the wall and made out with her, before stopping as a shadow came over them. Looking back, he didn't see anything before continuing kissing Kitty. "Get a room you two." Naruto looked to see Rogue standing in the hall, her hair out of its ponytail before smirking. "There's room for one more, y'know."

Rogue blushed before quickly walking away. "Hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave!" Rogue stopped for a moment before going in the bathroom to her right. "Why don't you, like, ask her out already? I know you like each other." Naruto looked down to Kitty as she spoke. "Because I want her to come to me on her own. Rachel came to me, as did Wanda, and you."

"I mean, I couldn't just walk up to a woman I like and say, 'Hey, I'm already with someone, but I have to practice polygamy, care to join?' They would slap me so hard." He finished before pulling back. "Sorry to cut this short Kitty, but I've got to go and get Wanda. Charles was finally able to get her out." Kitty nodded before walking away, only to jump as Naruto grabbed her ass. "Eep! Naruto!" She yelped at a smirking Naruto.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He walked into his room and outfitted himself in a pair of dark blue jeans, a red shirt under a black long-sleeve hoodie, and running shoes. As he walked out, he saw the X-Jet fly off before shrugging, and walked to his car. When he left the driveway, he saw everyone but Scott, Jean, Rachel, Ororo, and Emma leave in the X-Van in swimsuits before turning down the road.

Later, he reached the hospital before hearing his cell phone go off. "Hey Kitty... Going to the beach? Okay... Yeah, I'll let Rachel and Jean know." He said as he walked inside and saw Wanda. "Wow." He said noticing her new attire. She's wearing a red brocade vest that shows off her midriff, black leather pants with a long red ribbon-like belt and thick red shoes.

She's accessorizing with multiple bracelets and armlets on her wrists and forearms, a choker necklace, a couple of rings, and cross earrings. She smiled as she picked up a duffle bag, and threw it at him. "Be a dear, and carry my bag." She said as she walked past him. Naruto dumbly nodded as he watched her swaying ass for a moment.

"Well, come on Naruto. I want to get a haircut." She finished as Naruto nodded, and followed her. As they got in his car, his cell went off again. "Hey Kitty... Wait… WHAT?! Okay, I'll meet you at the mansion." He put his phone down, hit the gas pedal, and peeled out in the road cutting off several drivers as he turned around.

"Whoa! What's the emergency?! Almost gave me whiplash there." Wanda asked as Naruto drifted on a turn. "Your... Father took my girls, and several other mutants. They've been getting caught by, and leaving in, giant metal spheres. Unless there's another mutant with the power of magnetism..." He trailed off, before seeing a blue glow coming from her. "Save it for him, Wanda."

Naruto said as his eyes flashed red, and he gripped the wheel harder. "**Calm down Kit... You know the bastard wouldn't harm them unless he had no choice**." Kurama said, making Naruto snort. "_Please. I've seen him attack the very same mutants he claims to love, because they didn't share the same 'vision' that he does_." Naruto thought as he shifted into a higher gear.

He pulled into the driveway of the mansion where he saw everyone but Rogue in swimwear walking inside with Toad. Naruto hits the brakes, and slid to a stop by the X-Van before quickly getting out. "Any idea where they are?" Naruto asked as Kitty ran to him, and hugged him. "Someplace called Asteroid M."

Naruto looked up as they heard Mystique speak up, and jump down in front of them. "Hey if you're here, then that means you're a loser too." Toad said before being grabbed by Mystique. "Never call me that!" She yelled before Kurt spoke up. "Then why are you really here... Mother?" He asked Mystique as she pushed Toad away.

"No one discards me. Not even Magneto. I'm going after him. You can come with, or I'll go alo-" She stopped as she was interrupted by Logon. "You won't be alone..." He said walking in with tears in his clothes. "Magneto's got our friends. We're going after him." Mystique nodded as she crossed her arms. "Okay, but I know the man, so I'm calling the shots."

"No! Get your own ride. X-Men, let's move!" Logan said walking down the hall, and the others followed with Mystique, who sighed after a moment. "Alright. But I expect to be consulted!" They changed into their costumes with Wanda putting on a red trench coat that she had in her duffle bag, and went into the hanger. Naruto walked beside her and Shadowcat, heading towards a helicopter with a jet engine on it, and walked into it.

"The XM Velocity." (A/N: For better picture type XM Velocity X-Men Evolution.)

Kitty looked to Wanda. "So... You're Wanda?" She asked as Wanda looks to her and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?" she answered. "Um, Naruto told me a lot about you, that is after he and I, uhh..." Kitty trailed nervously. "After you and he started sucking faces, I take it?" Wanda said with a knowing smirk.

Kitty blushed and said, "Well, not how I'd, like, word it out, but yeah. He said that you're already aware of his, 'Unique Relationship Situation', so does that mean you've hooked up with him already?" Wanda looked towards Naruto, who was walking ahead of them. "When I first met him, he was the only one who wasn't afraid of me."

"Since then, he's been the only one, besides the professor, who's visited me, trained me, and overall spent time with me. Suffice to say, I fell for him the moment he taught me my first tai chi pose." Kitty looked to her, and Naruto in surprise. "Wow. I knew Naruto was a sweetheart before, but... Wow." she sighed with a blush on her cheeks.

Wanda smiled and asked, "So, I know Jean, Rachel, and yourself are with Naruto. Anyone else I should know about?" As they sat in the Velocity's seats, Kitty looked to her and said, "Rogue, the girl with the white streak in her hair. She totally has the hots for him, especially since Naruto's the only one she can touch without hurting him."

"Ah, so that's the, how did he put it, 'Southern Belle', Naruto mentioned." They both shared a chuckle when they felt the Velocity start up.

_Later, Skies of the Antarctic._

As they made it to the asteroid, they saw two men walk out. "Scott?" Wolverine asked seeing Scott with white hair, without glasses, and wearing a leather jacket over a white shirt, black pants, boots, and gloves. Beside him is another man with long white hair, and wearing the same attire. "Is that a mullet? Really?" Naruto asked before Scott attacked them with the other man who shot a beam of what looked like fire out of his hands.

They crashed inside, and everyone but Naruto came out of the wreckage. Kitty looked to see the X-Men that won their fights in tubes before a feeling of dread washed over the area. The plastic helicopter started to melt revealing Naruto with red chakra surrounding him. He looked up, and everyone only saw red slitted eyes staring at them, before he disappeared from sight.

He appeared behind Blob, and punched him, sending him through several walls, and broke everyone out of their stupor. Avalanche's eyes rolled back as he shook the room before Naruto appeared in front of him. "**Hello Lance**." Naruto said with a distorted voice before a red claw grabbed him, and slammed him in the ceiling, and back down to the floor, cracking his helmet.

"WANDA!?" Quicksilver yelled out as Wanda smirked. "Hello... Brother." She spat out as her hands glowed blue. The room shook as devices exploded, and fire surrounded Quicksilver, who tried to run. Only to trip over his feet, and Rogue ran over to touch his face, temporarily absorbing his ability. Rogue ran around and helped in the fights before running to Storm who was getting the others to the X-Jet.

Remy dropped down from the shadows as fire covered Naruto, who looked behind him, and saw Pyro who was laughing. Naruto glanced to see Wolverine fighting a more muscular, and furrier Sabretooth, and Mystique fighting Magneto. Naruto sighed before sending a chakra hand to grab both Remy and Pyro before throwing them into the wall, and dented it.

Suddenly, a blue light lit up the room, and Naruto saw Magneto flying after Mystique as she went inside a metal chamber. Rogue sped to Naruto using Quicksilver's speed, and placed her hands on his face. She hissed a little before Naruto took a calming breath, and grabbed her hands with his. Green chakra surrounded his hands, and her burns healed.

"Hey Rogue." Naruto said with a smile as the other girls ran over. "Hey sugar." Rogue said before leaning up, and kissed him. Naruto smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled back, and smiled at her. "And here I thought you would never come to me." He said before hearing Emma speak up. "Really, Scott? You're the future?"

"Because if that's true, then it's a future I don't want to be apart of." She said walking away from Scott and Alex. Charles sighed before turning his chair around. "I agree that Mutants shouldn't be divided... But we didn't draw that line. Magneto did, and it's still there... You've just past over it."

Everyone left leaving Scott and Alex in the room. Later, after waiting several minutes, Scott, and Alex ran to the X-Jet as it hovered over the platform made on to the edge of the asteroid. Jean opened the door as Emma walked to the opening. "Scott! Alex!" She yelled before the platform broke, and the X-Jet plummeted to the icy ground.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he was thrown to the back, as he was standing in the aisle before hearing an explosion. The X-Jet leveled out as Naruto looked out a window and saw Scott, and Alex use their powers to fall slowly to the ground.

_BOOM!_

The asteroid exploded, and fell down as two metal spheres flew out of the smoke. The X-Jet hovered around Scott and Alex as pieces of the asteroid fell down before they shot their powers straight up in the air at the asteroid, destroying it. Wolverine landed the X-Jet, everyone ran out, and saw that Scott was back to normal, and Alex's hair went blonde.

Scott opened his eyes and had to shut them quickly as they glowed red. Naruto walked over, and placed his right hand on Scott's forehead. After a moment, Naruto smiled, and stood up. "I guess when your plane crashed, and you hit your head, that damaged some very sensitive nerves in your brain, specifically towards your eyes. Scott... Would you kindly open them?"

Scott slowly opened his eyes, and nothing happened. "Ahh!" He quickly closed them, as it was too bright for him. Emma walked over, and handed him his glasses. "You're going to have to periodically take your glasses off, and get used to the light." Naruto finished as Scott sighed before looking to Emma.

"I'm sorry... Everyone." He said as Naruto waved him off as Charles rolled over. "We owe you two our lives... Alex, your powers will manifests... And we'll be there to help you along the way. Together, always unified, because we're the X-Men."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Betas: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**1-2. Just brought them in early to have Rachel, and Emma fight them.**

**Ok kind of short for a two part episode, but it's kind of an O.C. Chapter since I really only used the last ten minutes/focused on Naruto instead.**

**Sorry for not uploading Naruto On Board.. It should be up in a few days just need time for O.C.s, and moves for them. It will also be a double update with Ninja On The League as I want to finish the first show for the 1 year anniversary.**

**Ok nothing to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	12. Chapter XII: Growing Pains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**Beta:Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XII: Growing Pains.**

**Last Time.**

_"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he was thrown to the back, as he was standing in the aisle before hearing an explosion. The X-Jet leveled out as Naruto looked out a window and saw Scott, and Alex use their powers to fall slowly to the ground._

_BOOM!_

_The asteroid exploded, and fell down as two metal spheres flew out of the smoke. The X-Jet hovered around Scott and Alex as pieces of the asteroid fell down before they shot their powers straight up in the air at the asteroid, destroying it. Wolverine landed the X-Jet, everyone ran out, and saw that Scott was back to normal, and Alex's hair went blonde._

_Scott opened his eyes and had to shut them quickly as they glowed red. Naruto walked over, and placed his right hand on Scott's forehead. After a moment, Naruto smiled, and stood up. "I guess when your plane crashed, and you hit your head, that damaged some very sensitive nerves in your brain, specifically towards your eyes. Scott... Would you kindly open them?"_

_Scott slowly opened his eyes, and nothing happened. "Ahh!" He quickly closed them, as it was too bright for him. Emma walked over, and handed him his glasses. "You're going to have to periodically take your glasses off, and get used to the light." Naruto finished as Scott sighed before looking to Emma._

_"I'm sorry... Everyone." He said as Naruto waved him off as Charles rolled over. "We owe you two our lives... Alex, your powers will manifests... And we'll be there to help you along the way. Together, always unified, because we're the X-Men."_

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Morning._

Naruto fell on his bed as Rogue, in her pajamas, straddled him. Naruto put his hands on her hips and rubbed her sides before she bent down, and kissed him. They paused their make-out session for a moment. "Mmm, I can definitely get used to this, sugar." Rogue said as she leaned in to lock lips once more.

Naruto grinned in the kiss before moving his hands down to grope her ass. "Hmmm." Rogue moaned before sitting up, and crossed her arms to start pulling her shirt off. As soon as Naruto saw the underside of her breasts, the door opened showing Rachel in her pants, and black bra. "Okay, okay, come on you two, we've got school."

Naruto groaned as Rogue puts her shirt back down. "Don't worry, Naruto. We'll have plenty of other opportunities." she said while turning around with a smile. Later, a fully dressed Naruto, Rogue, and Rachel walked out as Wanda, now with short hair, walked out of the bathroom by Naruto's room. "Well, what do you think?" She said twirling around as Naruto walked over.

"You look beautiful Wanda, with or without hair." Wanda snorted as she crossed her arms under her bust. "You're just saying that." Naruto shook his head before continuing. "I am not! I never fell in love with your hair, I fell in love with you." He finished, cupping her cheek in his hand. Wanda sighed happily, closing her eyes and holding onto his hand with both of hers.

_A Month Later; Bayville High School._

Naruto, wearing blue lens sunglasses, black shirt, faded blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, and black boots cheered from the stands as he watches Jean play soccer. He sat down beside Rachel, and Kitty as the clock counted down from ten seconds. He lurched forward as he felt a foot push into his back.

Looking back, he smiled as he saw Wanda sitting at the last row behind him, and planted her feet beside him. She rubbed his side as the buzzer sounded off when Jean made the winning goal. Rachel grinned, and Kitty suddenly squeaked as Naruto reached behind them making him grin.

"Well then, let's go down and congratulate her." Naruto said as they made their way down passing Scott, Kurt, and Evan. Jean ran over as Naruto walked through the cheerleaders. "Hey Jean you were great out there. You want a ride home?" She shook her head as she kissed him on the cheek. "No. The Team's going out celebrating." He smiled at that before speaking.

"Really? Well, I'm certainly glad you trust me enough to be surrounded by these athletic ladies." She deadpanned at him before flicking his nose. "No you can't come, so get your mind out of the gutter." His shoulders slumped as Kitty pulled him away. "Come on, the others are leaving, and you're, like, my ride."

It's been roughly a month since the battle at Asteroid M, and things were going to get more complicated and interesting very soon for the rest of the world. Naruto remembered Magneto talking about how Mutants are going to be surfacing and catching the public's eye. As much as Naruto hated to admit it, he was right.

More and more Mutants were starting to surface everyday that it's really getting harder and harder to keep track of all of them. After the incident, things have started to get back to normal, like the Brotherhood going back to what they usually did, but Mystique, Magneto and his two acolytes Pyro and Gambit were still M.I.A.

Alex, Scott's brother, had to return to Hawaii since he still has a life back there, but he promised his brother he will come to the Institute once he is done with high school. So for now he will be practicing on controlling his powers until then. Later, Naruto drove his car as Kitty, in the passenger seat, and Rachel and Wanda, who are in the back, argued over music.

"Like, what do you think Naru-!" Kitty stopped as Naruto swerved in the next lane avoiding a speeding car being chased by several Cop cars. "Well crap." Naruto said as Scott drove past him with Kurt and Evan just as the speeding car took an exit, and crashed off the bridge. "Damn, okay, screw hiding we need to help." Naruto said as he and the girls got out, and ran to Scott and the others.

The car fell as Naruto looked to Kurt. "Get him out of there, and behind the bus under the bridge." Kurt poofed away as Scott used his beams to hit the car away from the other cars just as Kurt poofed back. Everyone grabbed hands, and Kitty phased them through a wall to wait for things to cool down.

_Later, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Naruto caught a Frisbee as a girl ran at him. She is a young fair-skinned girl with a small and petite figure. She has short red hair styled up in two small pigtails and green eyes. She's wearing a green 3/4 length sleeved, cutout shoulder top that has a turtleneck, light grey-ish white jeans and tennis shoes. "Hey Naruto." She greeted in a Scottish accent.

"Hey Rahne." Naruto threw the Frisbee behind his back having Rahne run after it, transforming into a young wolf as he walked past a boy doing acrobatics. He is a Brazilian boy with an athletic and lean frame. He has somewhat curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a red shirt with cream-colored accents, tan pants and brown shoes. The boy suddenly was lit on fire as the rest of his body turned black.

"Easy Roberto! I just mowed!" Naruto said walking past him. Roberto then bumped into a boy about 4'9 with a slim build. He has blue eyes and brown hair wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and was currently eating an apple. Naruto sighed as the boy suddenly multiplied before walking to see another boy create ice from his hands, and make a ramp at the fountain having a baseball roll of it and into his hands.

He has brown, short hair and brown eyes. He has white skin and lean physique. He's wearing a light blue, short-sleeved shirt with dark blue sleeves. He's also wearing long, light brown pants and grey trainers. He threw the ball to a blonde-haired boy wearing a black shirt under a jean jacket with ripped sleeves, and jeans who jumped for it while his legs vibrated.

And sped right into the brick wall, going through it. "Oh come on, Sam! I just fixed that wall from the last time you went through it!" Naruto yelled as he sighed. "Charles really needs to start paying me for this." He said before seeing a teen girl blow into her hand, and formed glowing balls. She's a Caucasian girl with a skinny-but-slightly-curvy figure.

She has short, wispy blonde hair with bangs and blue eyes. She's wearing makeup, pink lip-gloss, and blue nail polish. She's wearing a pink scoop tee shirt, faded blue, bell-bottom jeans with a leather belt, and black boots.

She's wearing gold cuff bangle bracelets on her right wrist and a silver upper arm swirl bangle bracelet on her left arm with a leather cord necklace. Also, she is wearing multiple rings on both hands and she has piercings on her upper and lower ears.

She threw the balls at another group of teens of two girls and one boy. The first girl is an African-American teenager with long chocolate brown hair and a tanned skin complexion. She's wearing a purple shirt under a white jean jacket, purple pants and white shoes.

The next girl has slightly tanned skin and long, straight black hair. She's wearing a white shirt under a yellow jacket, blue jeans with a belt.

The boy has blonde hair cut into a crew top with orange bangs pulled up like bolts. He's wearing a jean jacket, and a brown shirt with blue jeans. The balls exploded like firecrackers, scaring them. They all glared at the girl who first threw the energy balls. The girls hands glowed as did the boy before attacking with fire, lightning, and an energy blast forcing her to flee.

"And I thought my World was chaotic." Naruto said walking inside as the New Mutants played with their powers. "_Naruto can I have a word with you?_" Charles spoke in his mind as he stepped inside. "_Yeah, sure._" Naruto walked to Charles office where he saw Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Wanda, Rachel, and Evan walk out.

"I take it this is about earlier?" Naruto asked making them nod before everyone but the girls left. Naruto sat in a chair as Charles sighed. "First, I'm not mad that you used you pow-" Charles stopped as Naruto leaned forward. "Good, because I'm not sorry, Charles. I'll do it again and again if lives are at stake." Charles laced his fingers together before speaking.

"The people aren't ready for us." Naruto shrugged at that. "I don't care, the lives of others outweigh keeping my powers secret from the public." Naruto walked out, and saw the blonde-haired girl run inside. "No running inside, Tabitha! Don't want to ruin your good looks." The now identified Tabitha grinned as she ran up the stairs. "Nothing can ruin my looks, hot stuff!"

"Someone's got a crush~" Naruto looked to see a smirking Emma walking inside. "Can you blame her, Emma? I'm aweso... Hey, I didn't see you in school today, where were ya?" Emma shrugged as she walked upstairs. "Well if you must know, I got a different schedule this semester." Naruto then smirked.

"Oh, well I suppose the White Queen of Bayville has no need to share the schedule with us common folk." he said in a joking tone, while bowing with his arms open. Emma just looked to him with a mildly irked look. "Ha, ha, ha. That's funny coming from the Harem Master of the Xavier Institute." Naruto looked up from his mock bow and said, "Touche, Frost."

_Next Day; Bayville High, School Gym._

Naruto sat beside Jean as he looked down at the Brotherhood before Rogue walked in, and sat down beside a girl with purple dyed hair. She's wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, and brown cargo pants with several rings on her fingers. Naruto smiled as he saw Rogue talk with the girl before feeling something.

"**Feeling something off Kit?**" Naruto sighed as he heard Kurama in his mind. "_No. Just thought, for a moment there, I felt something familiar about the new girl is all._" He then cut off his connection before seeing Lance sit behind Kitty. His curiosity getting the better of him, he added chakra to his ears to hear their conversation. "Oh, the walking Richter scale. Shouldn't you be erupting somewhere?" she said, making him smirk.

"That's my girl." Naruto muttered before seeing the new Principal, a man with dark grey hair wearing glasses, and has green eyes. He's wearing a suit of a blue jacket, red blue striped tie, and brown pants. Suddenly, the room shook, and Naruto picked out a coin, and flicked it at Lance getting him to stop as Kitty glared at Lance.

Lance started again having the scoreboard fall down. Principal Kelly screamed before Jean and Rachel had the board fall away from him as he jumped. "Since when is Bayville on a fault line?" Principle Kelly asked breaking the tension before continuing. "Anyway... I want to welcome you to a new school year. I know filling the void left by your previous Principal, Miss Darkholme, won't be easy."

"But it's a challenge I'm up for. And that brings me to the theme I hope will catch on... Meeting new challenges. And the second is supporting our girl's soccer team for the championship tonight!" Later, Naruto waited by his car with Rachel and Wanda inside before seeing two girls walk by before looking to them. "Hey Sandy, have you seen Jean?"

"No, I last saw her with the soccer team." Sandy replied making Naruto sigh. "And once again she didn't invite me." He said before seeing Lance at his jeep, bothering Kitty. Walking over he picked him up by the collar as he tried to grab Kitty. Naruto walked to the asphalt and looked to him. "There. We're off the school grounds. Now..."

Naruto's eyes turned red, and became slitted. "Leave her alone or you'll be eating through a straw for the rest of your life." Lance nodded in shocked fear before Naruto threw him against his jeep, and left with Kitty. Not noticing Lance glaring at his back.

_Night; Bayville High, Soccer field._

Naruto, his girls minus Jean, and the others sat at the front row with Rogue standing by the railing in front of Naruto. "I'm loving the view, Rogue." Rogue smiled leaning forward as Evan brought Charles beside them. Naruto look as Principle Kelly introduced the home team, and a statue of their Eagle mascot before walking off of the field.

Just as the game started, they heard Lance's voice over the speakers. "Excuse me folks." Naruto look above the announcer's booth, and saw the Brotherhood in their costumes as Lance explained what Mutants are, and gave out the names of who. "Well shit... Cat's out of the bag now." Naruto said picking up his backpack as did the others to change in their costumes as Avalanche continued splitting the field in half.

When they came back, Naruto saw Blob picking up the Eagle statue before Cyclopes shot it out of his hands on to the Gym roof. "Okay, Phoenix, stop Quicksilver. Shadowcat, Spyke take out the cameras, Scarlet Witch..." Naruto said looking at Wanda with an 'X' belt that's hanging lopsided off her hip.

"Mess with their powers as we get the people out of here." Naruto pulled his staff out, and ran to help people evacuate before looking to see Rogue touch Blob as he lifted the bleachers at the Gym. When he dropped it, Naruto ran as he saw Shadowcat help her out. Naruto looked up, and saw the Eagle fall just as Rogue ran to help, leaving Shadowcat as she helped the last person out of the rubble.

"KITTY!" Naruto flashed to her, and pushed her out of the way having the statue fall on him. "Naruto!" She screamed seeing him pinned under the statute unconscious with a large bruise on his forehead. She ran over, and used her powers to phase him out as Storm flew overhead, and made it rain putting the fires out.

As Naruto came too, he saw Charles using his powers to make everyone forget about Avalanche exposing them before he collapsed.

_Later, Med Bay; Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Naruto leaned against the wall with a bag of ice over his bruise, as Charles came too with Scott, Logan, and Ororo by his bed. "How much got out?" He asked as Logan spoke. "None. Seems there was... 'Magnetic' interference just before Lance spoke up." Charles looked down for a moment. "Erik..." Naruto nodded before speaking. "Yeah, I guess he doesn't want anything to get out either... At least not yet."

"I hope Lance and the others realize the World isn't ready, yet. My main concern is Principal Kelly... I was in his mind when I black out, and I'm not sure I finished the job."

_Night._

That night, Naruto was heading back to his room, when he suddenly got pulled through the wall. A pair of lips then immediately greeted him onto his lips. When the need for air came up, Naruto released his lips to find Kitty with a grateful smile on her face. "Whoa, Kitty, what's gotten you so frisky?" he asked. "What can I say? When a guy saves me not once, but twice in, like, one night I can't help but give him some kind of reward."

She said while having her arms hang loosely on top of his shoulders. Naruto looked at her with a gentle smile and wrapped his arms around her hips. "Just knowing your safe is reward enough for me." he said, rubbing his nose with hers. "Well then, how about a thank you?" she asked. "Seriously Kitty, you don't need to-Mmph!?"

Naruto was cut off as Kitty jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso, and wrapping her lips around his while also having her tongue join in. Shocked and running on instinct at this point, Naruto held onto her by groping her ass, causing Kitty to squeak. After a couple of minutes passed, the couple separated.

"Wow, that's one hell of a thank you, Kitty." Naruto said while walking with Kitty to her room. "Well, like I said, I wanted to thank you for saving me twice today. By the way Naruto, what did you, like, say to Lance to make him look so scared?" she asked. Naruto then paused as they arrived at her room, seeing Rogue already in bed. "I'll...tell you about it some other time." he said, with Kitty giving him a inquiring look, tilting her head slightly.

"Ookaay? Goodnight then, Naruto." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Kitty." he said, as she closed the door. Naruto enters his room, closes the door and sighs. "**You know, you're going to have to tell them eventually, right?**" Naruto looked to see Kurama sitting at the edge of his bed.

"I know, but it's not going to be as cut and dry as it was with Jean and Rachel, since we were all in the same situation. As far as Wanda, Kitty, and Rogue know, you're my pet fox that I grew up with when I came here. I mean, it's not like I can bring up the fact that you're a demon that's housed within me. And who knows how they'll react if I ever have to...'go fox' in battle."

Naruto stops when he sees Kurama giving him a look that asks, 'really?'. "You know what I mean. Look, I will tell them, hopefully soon, but right now, it's been a long night. I just want to get some sleep." he said as he went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas, and lies in his bed.

"**Fair enough. Until that time comes, have a goodnight, Kit.**" Kurama says while curling up at the edge of the bed. "Goodnight, Kurama." Naruto said, turning off the light.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**ok next to be updated will be Hero Rising, and also next update for this will be a triple update for the one year anniversary. ****Nothing else to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	13. Chapter XIII: Power Surge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: Tis is a triple update so read this one/chapter 13 first.**

**Sorry this didn't go up last week, or the 15th real busy, and someone I knew in passing died.**

**Stats Views:116,232. Favorites:776. Follows:791. Reviews:286. Communities:19.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Power Surge.**

**Last Time.**

_"Wow, that's one hell of a thank you, Kitty." Naruto said while walking with Kitty to her room. "Well, like I said, I wanted to thank you for saving me twice today. By the way Naruto, how did you, like, say to Lance to make him look so scared?" she asked. Naruto then paused as they arrived at her room, seeing Rogue already in bed._

_"I'll... Tell you about some other time." he said, with Kitty giving him a inquiring look, tilting her head slightly. "Ookaay? Goodnight then, Naruto." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Kitty." he said, as she closed the door. Naruto enters his room, closes the door and sighs. "You know, you're going to have to tell them eventually, right?"_

_Naruto looked to see Kurama sitting at the edge of his bed. "I know, but it's not going to be as cut and dry as it was with Jean and Rachel, since we were all in the same situation. As far as Wanda, Kitty, and Rogue know, you're my pet fox that I grew up with when I came here. I mean, it's not like I can bring up the fact that you're a demon that's housed within me. And who knows how they'll react if I ever have to...'go fox' in battle."_

_Naruto stops when he sees Kurama giving him a look that asks, 'really?'. "You know what I mean. Look, I will tell them, hopefully soon, but right now, it's been a long night. I just want to get some sleep." he said as he went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas, and lies in his bed._

_"Fair enough. Until that time comes, have a goodnight, Kit." Kurama says while curling up at the edge of the bed. "Goodnight, Kurama." Naruto said, turning off the light._

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Early Morning._

Naruto finished washing his hair in the shower before seeing a hand phase through the door. "Kitty?" He asked seeing a nude Kitty with her hair down, smiling at him. "You've been hanging out with Rachel too much." Naruto deadpanned as she giggled at him. "Oh come on... Like, I know you're not objecting."

Kitty replied turning to face the showerhead, and started to wash herself. She gasped as Naruto started to help her before kissing her neck, causing her to moan.

_An Hour Later._

A dazed Kitty limped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her before she left. A hand caught the door before it fully closed as Naruto was reaching for the shower knob. Naruto was suddenly lifted in the air, and moved to a large tub. "Jean?! Rachel?!" He yelled before falling in, and grunted as a force kept him pinned.

He heard the water turn on and the drain closed. "The water's col..." He trailed off seeing both Rachel, and Jean both in towels smiling at him. The water started bubbling as Rachel smirked. "Oh, I think we can turn the heat up. Don't you think, Jean?" Rachel said as Jean nodded in agreement before they removed their towels, stepped into the tub, and closed in on Naruto.

Later, a fully dressed Naruto walked down the hall with his hair still wet as a fully dressed Jean and Rachel, both smiling, and hair in a mess walked beside him. Naruto smiled as he slapped their asses, getting them to jump. "Want to try for round five, Lover?" Rachel asked pulling her jeans down a little showing the bands of her panties.

"Tempting, Love. But Jean has a big day, and she can't accept her award if she can't walk, or speak." Naruto replied wrapping his arms around their waists as the others ran down with Kitty and Wanda giving him a kiss on the cheek. He then noticed Emma emerging out of her room. Naruto chuckled as he saw Emma's messed up hair, and tired eyes. "Oh, now that's a good look for ya Emma!"

She glared at him for a moment. "Shut it, you! Or I'll make you think you're a five year old girl, and have Rahne braid your hair." Scott wearing a dark red shirt ran in, grabbed an apple, and a glass of juice before running out of the house. "Hey Emma, if you want a ride, you'll need to hurry up. I've got to stop for gas and might be late!" Emma sighed before speaking.

"I'll ride with Jean! She's driving her car today, and I still need to work on my hair!"

_BAMF!_

"ELF!" Logan yelled as Kurt wearing a black button shirt with a yellow undershirt teleported in front of him on the table, and took a stack of pancakes before poofing to his chair.

_Bayville High, Auditorium._

Naruto was sitting between Wanda and Rachel, watching Principal Kelly talk about the girl's winning soccer year, and walked to a table of trophies for each team member. Naruto leaned forward, and looked at Rogue and Kitty sitting in front of him before kissing their cheeks as Kelly got the M.V.P. trophy, and walked to the podium.

"Jean Grey!" Naruto looked to see Jean sitting in the front row hiss as she held her head for a second before walking up to the stage to give her speech. "Damn!" Rachel whispered as she held her head also causing Naruto to hold her right hand. "Are you alright?" Rachel groaned before replying. "Yeah.. Just a headache... I think the power that I left inside Jean, you know so the transfer would be easier just returned."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Naruto looked to see Jean fall back into the table, and knocked the trophies off, as she regained her balance. He stood up, and was about to run up, but stopped as Jean made a joke, and continued with her acceptance speech. No one noticed among the confused audience members that Emma had her hands on her head breathing heavy.

"I'll check on Jean... You're sure you're alright Rachel?" Rachel nodded as Naruto walked backstage, and saw Jean sitting on steps. "You alright?" She nodded as she held her broken trophy. "Yes... It's just..." She trailed off as Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I heard.. I know it's hard to get a sexy man like me out of your head.. Especially after this morning."

She flicked the head of her trophy at Naruto's head before using her powers to float it back to her hand. "You going to Duncan's tonight?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that as they walked outside. "Duncan's?" She looked surprised at that. "He didn't invite you? He invited Rachel, Emma, and I to a party". Naruto deadpanned at her before speaking.

"Yeah, well, Duncan thinks with his-"

_Smack!_

"OW!" Naruto yelled as Jean smacked him upside the head. "Language Naruto... We're at school. Besides, your one to talk." Naruto rubbed his head, and grumbled. "Only with my girls. He'll go after any woman that has a boyfriend because he thinks they need a 'man' instead." He looked to see Lance walking behind Kitty, and narrowed his eyes before walking over.

Only to stop as Jean kept him pinned with her telekinesis. "Easy Naruto. They're in the same Chemistry class with Mr. McCoy." He huffed as she let him go and kissed his cheek, only to jump when he pinched her ass. Naruto pulled her in for a kiss before holding her by her waist as they walked to class.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Evening._

Naruto was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, walked down the hall and almost walking into Kitty as she held her jacket. He smiled as he leaned in to hug her. "Holy crap!" Only to reel back from a bad smell. "Did you get sprayed by a skunk?!" She shook her head as she held her jacket away from her. "Stink bomb."

"Yes I knew I would get ya eventually!" Naruto yelled before Kitty spoke up. "No, I made it Chemistry class for the assignment." Naruto gave her a blank look before speaking. "What?" She nodded as she stared at her jacket. "Yeah, like, Mr. McCoy had us make them." Naruto's jaw dropped at that. "What?! Why didn't I get his class?!"

"I don't know. Maybe they, like, knew your track record." Naruto grumbled before holding his breath as he kissed Kitty on her cheek, and ran off. "See you later!" He jumped from the top of the steps as Sam and Rahne ran up them. "No running in the house!" Naruto yelled as he ran out and saw Bobby leaning on his car creating small ice sculptures for Jubilee.

Naruto slid across the ice, and slid over his hood. "Clean your ice Bobby, someone's liable to get hurt, and both of you go inside. It's past curfew!" Naruto started his car, and sighed. "Can't believe the girls left together. I'm starting to regret getting Jean her car. And now that I think about it, I'll need to write another book to get Rogue, Rachel, and Wanda one as well."

"Good thing Kitty still needs to wait. Hopefully, she'll be a better driver then Rachel when I started teaching her. That girl seriously has a lead foot." Later, Naruto pulled at Duncan's house, and walked out of his car before catching a soccer ball before it hit him. Naruto walked inside, and smiled seeing Rogue wearing a black top, green skirt, long gloves, and calf high boots talking to Risty.

He winked at her before seeing Duncan talking to an obviously irritated Rachel. "Yo Duncan, lose something?!" Naruto threw the ball at Duncan; hitting him in the stomach as he caught it, making him groan. Rachel smiled, and ran to him. "I thought you'd never get here Naruto." Naruto smiled at her before seeing Rogue leave with Risty.

He turned to walk after her, but Rachel held him back. "She's alright. She's just uncomfortable being with the popular, and for the most part, egotistical crowd." Naruto nodded before Duncan walked over, and grabbed Rachel by the arm. "Hey! What are you doi-!" She stopped as Naruto roughly grabbed his arm, and pulled him off.

"Watch it Duncan. You don't treat a lady like that." Duncan glared at him before pulling his arm away. "Well I think she wants to be in the company of a man." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Well only man I see here is me." Jean walked over, and pulled Naruto away. "Okay you two, break it up." Naruto walked outside to the balcony as Rachel followed but stopped, and hissed as she held her head.

After a moment, she shook her head, and walked out with Jean who held her head. Naruto looked out at the stars before hearing a groan. Looking back, he saw Jean holding her head. "Jean? You al-!" He stopped as Jean threw her hand out, and used her powers to throw Naruto off the balcony.

"JEAN!" Naruto yelled before Rachel used her powers to grab Naruto before he hit the water in the pool. "Thank yo-!" He yelled as he fell in.

_Later, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

A shirtless Naruto rung out his shirt as he, and the girls walked in followed by Scott with his glasses hanging on his shirt. He winced as he closed his eyes before Emma picked his glasses up, and handed them to him. "It's not a quick fix Scott, you did wear those twenty-four seven for a little over ten years."

"It'll be fun, she tells me." Naruto grumbled as he threw his shirt over his shoulder. "Too bad no girls jumped in, or maybe Wanda there..." Naruto trailed off pointing to Wanda who was wearing a white shirt under a black leather jacket. "Could have been there when the splash hit, and got wet." Wanda smirked as she walked to him and whispered,

"There's a pool out back." Charles wheeled over as Jean was apologizing to Naruto before speaking up. "Everything alright?" Naruto shrugged before pointing to Jean. "Other than Jean throwing me off the second floor, we had a blast." Jean sighed before speaking up. "He just startled me, it's not worth talking about."

_BAMF!_

"What's not worth talking about?" Nightcrawler asked just as Jean huffed. "Nothing... I'm going to bed." Before anything could be said, Rogue walked out from a door with Risty. "Ororo's visiting her sister upstate but everyone else..." She trailed off seeing everyone stare at them. "Forgot their manners, and just stares at people." Risty then looks to a shirtless Naruto.

"You're soaking wet! I knew we would miss something by leaving early." Risty said looking to Rogue. Kitty phased behind her, spraying herself with perfume. "Like, how do I smell..." She trailed off as Risty turned around. "Where did you come from?!" Logan walked in, and used his claws to pick up fruit from a bowl by the stairs.

He quickly turned around, and walked off. "And they say I don't follow the rules." Later, Naruto watched Rogue walk in from outside as Risty walked off. "Rogue, I'm sorry but we need to schedule visits for obvious reasons." Charles said as Rogue waved over her shoulder. "Whatever, I just won't bring friends over."

Naruto walked after her, but stopped as Jean spoke up to Rogue. "That's not true! He doesn't treat me any different than he treats you!" Rogue looked to her in shock. "Hey! Who gave you permission to read my thoughts?!" She ran off having Naruto run after her "Rogue, wait!" He walked to hers and Kitty's room, and saw her sitting on her bed.

"Rogue... Are you alright? You've been... Upset since Jean won her award." Rogue frowned before answering. "Look, I've got nothing against her, or anything, it's just..." Naruto sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her. "Things come so easily for her, and she's good at everything." Naruto smiled at her before kissing her. "No. She's not good at being you."

"That's corny." Rogue said as Naruto smiled. "I know."

_Next Morning._

Naruto, in his costume, smiled as he stared at the X-Men. He pointed to a table full of non-lethal weapons before speaking. "All right, ladies and gentlemen. I think it's time for weapons training. Just pick the one that feels right for you." Spyke, who raised his hand, interrupted him. "Why would we need weapons?"

"For when you get attacked out of costume. I know you can just make staffs, and eskrima sticks with your spikes but you don't want to expose yourself when you can just use one of these. It's why I keep my bo-staff on me." Naruto walked away as he waited for the others to get a weapon. Soon, everyone picked up a weapon that suited them. Rogue chose a green bo-staff, and twirled it.

Shadowcat chose dark purple tonfa sticks, and gripped them. Nightcrawler chose a pair of blue kali sticks, and walked in the middle of the room. Scarlet Witch chose red nun-chucks. Jean chose a wooden katana with a red handle, and swung it several times. Cyclops chose a pair of brass knuckles, and punched the air. Spyke chose a grey compound bow with Taser arrows.

Phoenix chose a kendo sword with red wrap around it, and raised it above her head as Naruto walked over. "Not bad. Your form is terrib-"

_Smack!_

"OW!" Naruto yelled as Phoenix brought her sword down, and hit Naruto on his head. He looked to see Emma picking up a shock baton before rubbing his head, and sighed. "Okay, let's get started, and Scott I've got sports goggles for you to wear during gym. Your blasts may come out if you hit your head, or fall."

_Later, Bayville High._

Naruto wearing red shorts, and a jersey over his shirt with 'BHS' on them looked at Mr. McCoy, a man with short blue hair slicked back, and wearing glasses before seeing the others trying different events for track and field. He saw Scott going against Duncan in everything before starting to run the 50 meter dash. Later, he saw Scott get pushed down by Duncan as Mr. McCoy walked over.

"Hit the showers Matthews, you're off the team." McCoy walked and helped Scott up before Naruto turned to see Jean, and Rachel hold their head, and scream. "Jean!" Naruto ran over, only to see a javelin stick flying towards Kitty as she was getting ready for the dash. He threw a throwing knife over, and knocked the spear out of the way of the girls, who gasped as it hit the wall beside them.

Suddenly everything started floating as Naruto ran to Jean, and Rachel. "Help me!" Jean yelled holding her head. Under the bleachers, Emma panted as she held her head and saw Naruto and Scott help Rachel and Jean off the field.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Naruto, and a clone carried an unconscious Jean and Rachel inside to the Med. Bay as Charles and Logan walked behind him. "Look out!" Logan pulled Naruto out of the way as several medical instruments came flying at him. "Go! I need to concentrate alone." Charles said as Naruto, and Logan left.

_BOOM!_

Naruto and Logan were thrown back from an explosion from inside. "JEAN! RACHEL!" Naruto yelled running in, and saw both of them floating unconscious. "Uzumaki! Get back here!" Logan yelled out before Naruto was sent flying back towards the wall, and cracked it as he hit it. They ran outside to see the others in their costumes before Nightcrawler spoke up. "What is going on up there?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied as Charles wheeled over, and explained Jean's power is growing too fast. "I'm not sure why Rachel's acting this way unless it's because they're connected." Rogue took off a glove, and explained she can take some of the load off of Jean. "What about Rachel? I don't think you can take any of hers." Shadowcat said as Emma looked down the hall.

"**I'll take care of Rachel.**" They looked to see Kurama about the size of a wolf walking over. "**I was able to bring her out, so I should be able to take some of her power, and seal it at least.**" He finished as everyone but the adults, Naruto, and Scott looked on in shock. Evan pointed to Kurama as he looked at Naruto. "Did...Did your fox just talk?"

"I'll explain later, let's move!" Naruto, and the others quickly changed, and ran back where everything was being changed on a molecular level, and a ring of fire surrounded Jean, and Rachel. "Go! We need to get Rogue, and Kurama to them!" Naruto said as everyone attacked the objects, and helped Rogue, and Kurama up to the girls.

Rogue grabbed a wire as she touched Jean, and screamed as Kurama jumped up with glowing paws, and brought Rachel down. Jean stayed in the air as Naruto held Rogue before speaking. "Jean! It's Naruto... Your boyfriend." He yelled up to her. "Naruto?" Naruto looked to see Rogue speaking in Jean's voice.

"Jean! It's me! Focus on my voice." Rogue shook her head. "I can't." Naruto shook his head. "There's no such thing as 'can't', now listen, I know you better than anyone ever has, or ever will. I know you can do this, focus!" Another blast hit them as Jean fell down, and groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Jean!" Naruto kissed Rogue before running to Jean as Kurama was bringing Rachel over.

_Later._

Naruto sat in the living room as the X-Men looked to him as he explained about Kurama. "It's not exactly something I'm willing to talk about... Not a lot of happy memories dealing with this." Kitty looked to him curiously. "Like, I know you were from another Universe, and all... But I'd never imagine something like this. It's kind of cool."

Naruto smiled as he stood up, and kissed her. "I'm glad to hear that." Kurama walked in and looked to everyone. "**I suppose this means I can walk freely around the mansion then, huh? Good. I was getting cramped staying in the upper rooms all day.**" he said as he walked passed an irritated Logan. "And here I was enjoying the relative peace and quiet without your yapping." said Logan, only to receive from Kurama the words, "**Eat me.**"

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**Just want to sat I won't be adding Lemons in my stories as they're not allowed, and I won't be good at them. Ok nothing to say but thanks for the amazing year, and the next to be updated is Hero Rising.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out. **


	14. Chapter XIV: Trust Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: Tis is a triple update so read this one/chapter 13 first.**

**Sorry this didn't go up last week, or the 15th real busy, and someone I knew in passing died.**

**Stats Views:116,232. Favorites:776. Follows:791. Reviews:286. Communities:19.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Trust Issues.**

**Last Time.**

_Rogue grabbed a wire as she touched Jean, and screamed as Kurama jumped up with glowing paws, and brought Rachel down. Jean stayed in the air as Naruto held Rogue before speaking. "Jean! It's Naruto... Your boyfriend." He yelled up to her. "Naruto?" Naruto looked to see Rogue speaking in Jean's voice._

_"Jean! It's me! Focus on my voice." Rogue shook her head. "I can't." Naruto shook his head. "There's no such thing as 'can't', now listen, I know you better than anyone ever has, or ever will. I know you can do this, focus!" Another blast hit them as Jean fell down, and groaned as she opened her eyes._

_"Jean!" Naruto kissed Rogue before running to Jean as Kurama was bringing Rachel over._

_Later._

_Naruto sat in the living room as the X-Men looked to him as he explained about Kurama. "It's not exactly something I'm willing to talk about... Not a lot of happy memories dealing with this." Kitty looked to him curiously. "Like, I know you were from another Universe, and all... But I'd never imagine something like this. It's kind of cool."_

_Naruto smiled as he stood up, and kissed her. "I'm glad to hear that." Kurama walked in and looked to everyone. "I suppose this means I can walk freely around the mansion then, huh? Good. I was getting cramped staying in the upper rooms all day." he said as he walked passed an irritated Logan. "And here I was enjoying the relative peace and quiet without your yapping." said Logan, only to receive from Kurama the words, "Eat me."_

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Dawn._

Wolverine looked at the New Mutants all wearing the same uniform as the cliff near the mansion. A navy blue jumpsuit, with a gold belt that has an 'X' logo on it. They also have gold shoes and heavy gold gloves. On their shoulders are plates with another 'X' logo on them. Cyclops put on a harness, and repelled down. He reached up to an earpiece, and spoke up.

"Visual on Kage. He's unconscious, Tabitha, you should be on your way down with the basket." Naruto sighed. "Of course you had to use the 'Anko' of this world." He said before hearing Wolverine over his headset. "Where's your comlink kid?" After a moment, Naruto heard Tabitha come down with a basket. "Woo-hoo! Boom Boom's bombing in!"

She came down, and smiled at Naruto. "Hey cutie~" She said pinching his cheek. "Yep, just like 'Anko'." Naruto said under his breath before Cyclops yelled out. "His code name is Kage! And you're supposed to be unconscious!" Boom Boom put one of her energy balls on the rocks covering Naruto, having it explode, and blew them off. She roughly pushed him in the cart. "Hey! Injured person here!"

"Kage huh? Nope that name doesn't suit you. How about, Whiskers?" Cyclops sighed before speaking. "Get the victim up top." Boom Boom nodded before looking up. "Yo Badger, take us up!"

Naruto snorted as he puts a hand on the basket as they started going up. Kanji covered the rail before he rolled off getting Boom Boom to gasp. Naruto flashed back in the basket, and grinned at her. "Points off for not strapping me in, a real victim would have died on ya." She grinned as she created another ball. Naruto stood up and grabbed her hand.

"No you don't, Spitfire. That's way too dangerous." She pouted as they continued to go up. "You know, I'm usually the one that comes up with nicknames, Whiskers." Boom Boom said to him. Naruto gave her a grin. "What can I say, your carefree attitude and explosive powers make, 'Spitfire', a fitting nickname.

Plus, it's pretty cute, just like you." he said earning him a blush on her cheeks. Naruto walked off the basket, and looked back to Boom Boom. "Other than forgetting to strap me in, good job, just remember that a real victim's counting on you to save them, so please take this seriously." Later, Naruto walked inside, and up to his room. He took off his coat, and vest as he fell on his bed.

"Tired Sugar?" Naruto looked to his connected bathroom, and saw Rogue wearing nothing but green panties with a hand towel covering her breasts. "Yeah, training the new recruits." She sauntered over, and straddled him, as she moved the towel out of the way, throwing it over her shoulder. "But I'm awake now." He said grabbing on to her ass.

"Ooh! Quick on the draw, aren't you Sugar?" Rogue said while removing Naruto's shirt. Naruto kissed her lips and began to move lower, kissing her neck along the way. "Well, I can't disappoint my Southern Belle, now can I?" he said as he enjoyed hearing the sound of her moaning.

_Bayville High School._

Naruto walked with Rachael down the hall as Principal Kelly's voice came on the speakers. "_Good morning students! Just a reminder about the carnival to help fund the rebuilding of our Gym after last month's fire. So we really hope to see you all back here tonight._" Naruto looked over to Rachel, and raised his eyebrow getting her to huff.

"Oh, just because I can control fire that automatically make me the suspect? That's profiling my dear." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "But I've still been a bad girl. If you want, I'll take a spanking later tonight." She walked away with a sway in her hips as Naruto sighed, and walked down another hall. As he walked, he saw Tabitha beating on a locker before putting one of her balls in the lock.

_Boom!_

The locker blew open from the small explosion before she looked inside, and frowned. "Ohh wait... This isn't my locker." Naruto walked over, and shook his head. "I figured your combination not working would have tipped you off." She grinned as she walked. "Oh come on, what's the fun of having powers if you can't use them?"

"I'm not saying anything like that Tabitha, but you need to be discreet with them, so as not to attract attention to yourse-Hey!" He exclaimed as Tabitha turned him around, took a book from his bag, and ran down the hall. "Can I borrow your studies book? Thanks! Bye!" Naruto chuckled before hearing her gasp as she turned the corner before walking over, and saw her talking to a man.

He has blonde hair, wearing a dark orange sweater with the sleeves rolled up, and grey pants. "Tabitha? Everything alright?" Naruto asked walking over, as the man glared. "Go back to class boy! I'm talking with my daughter." Naruto snorted as he stood in front of Tabitha. "Oh really? You know, your ex-wife gave us specific instructions on not letting you near her."

"So be a good deadbeat, and get the hell out of her life." Tabitha's father tried to throw a punch, but Naruto grabbed it, and squeezed hard. "Please. You're a hundred years too young too beat me. Now go!" Naruto said kicking him away before putting his arm around Tabitha's shoulder, and walked her to class. "Listen Tabitha... Your mother has told me, the professor, and the other adults at the Institute about how he used your gift to pull crimes."

"But you're with friends... With family, so don't worry about him, OK?" Tabitha nodded as Naruto smiled, and walked down another hall.

_Cafeteria, Noon._

Naruto was sitting at a table as he saw Scott putting on his glasses, and looked over as Emma ate with Duncan, and several football players. Naruto leaned back on his chair as Scott sat down. "Where are the girls?" Scott asked as Naruto stared up at the ceiling. "Outside talking about the carnival... Anyone you want to take?"

Scott looked at Emma, and Naruto sighed. "Only reason she's probably talking, and going out with Duncan is because he's the first 'bad boy' she's talked to. Remember, she's rich so other rich boys probably dulled her intere-!" A book landed on his face making him sit up, and looks up to see Tabitha.

"Thanks for the book, Whiskers." Naruto took a drink of Crush soda before she grabbed it. "Crush! My favorite!" Naruto smirked as he took the drink back, and gave her a dollar. "Machine's that way." She smiled as she took the bill, and put it in her cleavage. Naruto sighed as he looked at his book while she left. "Great… She doodled all over my book, and she dots her 'I's with explosions."

_Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Kitty, Wanda, Jean, Rachel, and Rogue walked to the kitchen as Naruto walked in, followed by Tabitha, and saw her father talking to Charles and Logan who retracted his claws back into his hands. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Tabitha sighed before taking her father to the study.

"I have a bad feeling Charles. I don't think it's a coincidence that he shows up here when there's a big fundraiser going on." Charles nodded before Naruto continued. "I'll keep an eye on Tabitha at the carnival tonight. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

_School Carnival, Night._

Naruto walked in as his clones, three in disguises, walked with the girls as he looked for Tabitha. "Hey Whiskers, you came!" Naruto smiled as he saw Tabitha run to him. "Yeah Spitfire, someone has to make sure you're not getting into trouble." Naruto replied as they went on several rides, and played pranks on several students.

A few hours later, Naruto and Tabitha walked by the arcade, and Tabitha stopped before quickly looking to Naruto. "Hey, I've got something to do real quick. I'll be back in five." She pushed Naruto in the tent before running to her father at a snack table. A few moments later, Naruto looked through the opening, and saw Tabitha and her father walking behind the guard holding a suitcase of money.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath before seeing Scott with Taryn. "Scott! Get everyone, Tabitha's in trouble!" They ran off, and gathered Jean, Rachel, Kurt, Evan, Rogue, Wanda, and Kitty. They changed into their costumes, and ran to the destroyed Gym where Toad ran, with Tabitha chasing after him.

Cyclops blasted a hole in the wall, and saw the Brotherhood along with Tabitha, and her father. "What are you doing here?!" Tabitha asked as Avalanche created an earthquake. Toad hopped away, only to be stopped by Jean, who used her powers to keep him off the ground. Spyke shot a spike, hitting the bag, and had it fly at a basketball net.

Nightcrawler poofed over, and grabbed it as Phoenix created a ring of fire to keep the Brotherhood pinned before Kitty ran over to Nightcrawler and phased him through the wall. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)." A large group of Naruto clones surrounded the Brotherhood, and took Tabitha away from her father.

"I've got a can of whoop ass with all of your names on it." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Later_.

Tabitha sat in the front room on a couch as Naruto, and Charles came in. "What's going to happen to my father?" Charles sighed as he laced his fingers. "He's been detained. In addition to coercing you... He has more warrants for him in other states." Tabitha sighed as she got up. "I'll just get my things."

"No you're not." Naruto said crossing his arms. "We're not blaming you Tabitha." She frowned before speaking. "There's too many rules for me here!" She turned, and started walking away. Only for Naruto to flash in front of her, and lifted her over her shoulder. "No! The only place you'll go is to the Brotherhood, and without Mystique, or another female there I don't trust them."

"Put me down!" She yelled pounding his back. "Hell no, the guy to hot chick ratio here is way off balance." She sighed as she crossed her arms, and huffed as Naruto walked up the steps to drop Tabitha back into her room. Later, he walked to his room, and turned on the lights. "Wow." Only to stare at Wanda wearing a red robe.

"Hey Naruto~" She dropped her robe revealing she's wearing nothing underneath. "Hey, yourself, Wanda. I'm beginning to think Rachel's starting to be a bad influence on all of you." he said while Wanda was walking towards him, at a slow and sensuous pace. When she got to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that a problem, Stud?" she asked. Naruto, with his arms around her waist, was about to reply, but was cut off by Wanda kissing him, her tongue soon following.

_A Few Days Later; Xavier's School For The Gifted, Before Dawn._

Naruto groaned as he and the X-Men stood out by the elevator waiting for Charles. The elevator opened and Charles wheeled out. "I'm sorry for the early rise, everyone. But I've received an emergency call from Captain Stone." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "From your brother's prison? Is he out?!" Naruto asked as Charles shook his head.

"No. But there's a problem with his cell..." He trailed off as Scott spoke up. "Then we'll get suited up an-" Charles interrupted him. "No, I'll go alone. The problem now is leaving you without adult supervision, what with Logan on his annual road trip and Ororo away in Africa." He looked up to them, and continued. "Scott, Naruto, Jean, Rachel, and Emma you five will be in charge while I'm away."

"Got it. If that's all, then I'm going back to bed." Naruto said as Rachel followed him smiling with her hands behind her.

_Bayville High; Outside, A Few Hours Later._

Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets, and saw Emma looking at a bulletin board as Taryn was talking to Scott trying to take off his glasses. "Sorry Taryn. I've had them off today. All you'll see is squinting eyes." Naruto saw Emma bristle before shrugging, and walking away. "They'll figure it out... eventually."

Later, Naruto walked down the hall, and saw his girls, minus Jean, along with Kurt and Evan talking quietly. "Okay, what's up?" He asked startling them. "Oh, like, nothing Naruto... We've just got some assignments is all." Kitty said making Naruto shrug before he left. "That was close." Kitty said with a sigh.

"Well... Naruto wouldn't be against the idea of a party. He'll want to make sure no one could get into Cerebro or anything of the sort, and would like to have Charles, Logan, or Ororo there." Rachel said looking at Naruto as he left.

_Later; Bayville Woods, Scott and Jean._

Scott and Jean looked out at the City from their spot on the mountain from their cars. A few minutes later, Emma came up on Duncan's blue convertible. "Thanks Duncan, I'll see you later." She said walking, and leaned against Scott's car. "OK. What do you need?" Scott raised an eyebrow at that. "Kurt said you needed to see me."

"And Kitty told me Naruto wanted to meet us here." As they talked, they didn't notice Kurt poofing with Rachel, and Kitty. Kurt and Rachel took a fuse from the cars as Kitty phased in their bags, and took their cell phones.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted._

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto asked walking to the main room, and saw the Team, New Mutants along with several kids from the school. "Could someone please tell me what the fu-!" He exclaimed as Rachel wearing a miniskirt, and red tank top pulled him down the steps, and onto the dancing floor.

"Come on Naruto... Lighten up." She said turning around, and started grinding against him. "W-Where are the others?" Naruto asked as Rachel looked to see Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and Rogue are gone. "I don't-" Rachel stopped as metal came over he windows, and doors. Before anyone noticed, Naruto hit a button on his watch, and holograms of the outside replaced the metal.

"Well shit let's go, and see what went wrong." Naruto said pulling Rachel with him to change in their costume. Naruto lifted his watch up, and spoke in a microphone. "New Mutants, 'Defcon 4' went off. Make sure the guests don't leave until we fix it." They went past a monitor showing the hangar, and missed Risty hitting the wall, and changed into Mystique in different clothes.

Her outfit is now black and two pieced, with her top being high necked and showing extreme midriff, skirt with two extremely high thigh slits, two slits on top of the skirt. Her boots were at ankle height with black wrapped material around her left wrist.

They went in an elevator, and came out in a hall where Jean, Cyclops, and Emma ran to them. "Where the hell ha-!"

_Smack!_

"OW! What was that for?!" Naruto asked as Jean smacked him across the face. "For throwing a party, and sending me away!" Naruto blinked. "But I didn-" He was interrupted by Pheonix. "Oh come now Naruto... This whole party was your idea." Naruto looked at her in shock as Jean and the others left dodging traps, and weapons along the way to the Danger Room.

When they got to the door, Naruto whispered in Phoenix's ear. Her eyes widened, then quickly turned to Jean. "Alright! The party wasn't Naruto's idea, it was mine. I convinced the others to go along with it, as well." she said, looking to Naruto, who tells her, "And?" She sighs, "And, I'm sorry!" Naruto then gave her a nod and a smile.

Jean walked over to her, with a slight questioning look. "You're being upfront? You're never upfront! What did Naruto say to you?" she asked, having Phoenix pull her away as the others were trying to get through. "He said he'd cut me off from any... 'personal time', for a week!" she answered. Jean looked surprised.

"Wow! Didn't know Naruto cou- Wait... A week? That's it?" Rachel looked to her with an arched eyebrow. "Oh, like you could last a week without a bedroom romp." she said as Jean just blushed in response.

_Later._

Naruto, and the others, out of costume, stared at Kitty's friend, Webber. He has light brown hair, glasses, and a watch on his left wrist. He's wearing a blue shirt with one shoulder strap over his left shoulder, and cargo pants. "I'm sorry... I was just so into that game." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that as Charles wheeled in, and explained that Webber thought everything that happened was a game telepathically.

"I've called you a cab to take you home Mr. Tork." The cab pulled up as Mystique ran past the gate, and transformed back into Risty with glowing yellow eyes.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**I'm thinking of adding Tabitha/Boom Boom to the harem let me know if you would like that, or not.. If no then I'll just have her be a flirt towards him.**

**Just want to sat I won't be adding Lemons in my stories as they're not allowed, and I won't be good at them. Ok nothing to say but thanks for the amazing year, and the next to be updated is Hero Rising.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out. **


	15. Chapter XV: The Beast Of Bayville

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: Tis is a triple update so read this one/chapter 13 first.**

**Sorry this didn't go up last week, or the 15th real busy, and someone I knew in passing died.**

**Stats Views:116,232. Favorites:776. Follows:791. Reviews:286. Communities:19.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XV: The Beast Of Bayville, Adrift On Angel's Wings.**

**Last Time.**

_Jean walked over to her, with a slight questioning look. "You're being upfront? You're never upfront! What did Naruto say to you?" she asked, having Phoenix pull her away as the others were trying to get through. "He said he'd cut me off from any... 'personal time', for a week!" she answered. Jean looked surprised._

_"Wow! Didn't know Naruto cou- Wait... A week? That's it?" Rachel looked to her with an arched eyebrow. "Oh, like you could last a week without a bedroom romp." she said as Jean just blushed in response._

_Later._

_Naruto and the others, out of costume, stared at Kitty's friend, Webber. He has light brown hair, glasses, and a watch on his left wrist. He's wearing a blue shirt with one shoulder strap over his left shoulder, and cargo pants. "I'm sorry... I was just so into that game." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that as Charles wheeled in, and explained that Webber thought everything that happened was a game telepathically._

_"I've called you a cab to take you home Mr. Tork." The cab pulled up as Mystique ran past the gate, and transformed back into Risty with glowing yellow eyes._

**Now.**

_Bayville High School; Morning._

Kurt and Evan were sitting through Mr. McCoy's science lecture in class. While Kurt and the rest of the class were eagerly paying attention, Evan was just zoning out and feeling bored. He made a skateboard out of thumbtacks and an eraser and was playing around with it before flicking it at the back of Kurt's head. "Hey! Cut it out! This is interesting." Evan sighed before zoning out once again until he heard several of his friends outside on skateboards. "Yo teach! Can I have the bathroom key!?" Mr. McCoy nodded before throwing him the key.

"Don't get lost." Evan walked out as Mr. McCoy continued creating a firework show with his chemicals. "Intense huh? You kids should see this in the dark." Mr. McCoy said as he walked towards the window and saw Evan ride away before closing the blinds, and suddenly held his stomach as he groaned in pain before knocking over some beakers and test tubes by mistake for support. "Sorry on that. Um… Go ahead and read chapter four, I'll be back in a while."

Hank McCoy was staggering towards the closest male restrooms because of his building pain. Once getting towards one of the bathroom sinks, he splashed some water on his face. "For… in the sleep of death…what dreams may come and…argh! We have shuffled off as mortal coil…ARGHH…must give us pause. There's the…respect that makes calamity… of SO LONG LIFE…ARGH!"

Hank shouted as he tore the sink from out of the wall and threw it across the bathroom.

_Later._

Naruto saw Risty talking to Principal Kelly at a destroyed bathroom near the science wing before seeing Kitty and Kurt talk about McCoy's outburst earlier in the morning. "He's, like, the nicest and coolest teacher in this school. Not like Ms. Hawkins in there." Kitty said pointing to her teacher. "I have a massive Geometry test on Friday, and I'm not ready."

"Don't worry, Kitty. I'll help ya prepare." Naruto said walking past her as she walked inside her class. Naruto glanced back at the restroom before turning the corner.

_Bayville Amphitheatre, After School._

Classes were done for the day but Evan was still gone and ditched the whole day without returning. He and his friends were skating through the park near the amphitheater where the summer plays would be performed by the surrounding schools. Evan decided that he should head back to the Institute but before he did he heard a noise nearby and went to investigate.

He soon came upon the site of Mr. McCoy reciting some lines from a poem of sorts before going closer to his science teacher. "Mr. McCoy?" Evan asked as McCoy turned to him. "If thoust speaketh false, upon thy next shall he hang alive! Till famine cling the!" McCoy shouted as Evan was nervously backing away.

"If this is about cutting class, I'm sorry. Seriously teach, I'm not trying to play you. You got my attention now." Evan said before Hank McCoy shouted in rage and punched the wall behind Evan, leaving cracks. Mr. McCoy had calmed down a bit and regained control before noticing Evan. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Mr. McCoy said as he backed away.

"You going to be ok teach?" Evan asked. "Yes. I'll uh, see you tomorrow Evan." Hank said as Evan skated away.

_Later, Xavier's School For The Gifted; Danger Room._

"Cyclops! Take the orbs out!" Naruto ordered Cyclops as they ran across a rock bridge. "Everyone move to the platform!" Everyone ran towards a platform at the end as Nightcrawler teleported to the platform, and help the X-Men on the platform. Rogue was hit in the back as Naruto stopped by her.

"Come on honey." Naruto lifted her up, and jumped over to the platform. Nightcrawler hit a lever, and a buzzer went off as the hologram turned off and Storm floated down to them. "Excellent work Kage..." She trailed off as Spyke rolled in putting his helmet on. "Uhh... Am I late?" Phoenix jumped on Naruto's back as the Team left Storm who frowned at Spyke before giving him an intense chat.

Later, a shirtless Naruto was in jeans, and picked up his shirt before hearing Kitty speak up. "How do I loo..." She trailed off looking at his bare chest. Naruto held in a snort as he saw her wearing a blue pyramid hat. "Y-You look beautiful as always babe." He said holding in a laugh as he walked to her, and leaned down to kiss her only for the hat to block him.

He picked the hat up and leaned down to kiss her again. "Now then, what is this for, exactly?" He asked as she took the hat back. "It's designed to help stimulate one's brain waves." He smirked at her. "Still stressing over the Geometry test?" She nodded before walking away. "Well desperate times call for desperate measures."

_The Next Day; Bayville High._

Naruto walked past the gym, and saw Evan looking at Mr. McCoy as he coached the girl's street hockey game. He walked past, but stopped as he heard a groan. Looking back, he saw Mr. McCoy holding his head as one of the girls was skating towards him. "Coach, help me out!" Mr. McCoy turned to her, grabbed her, and growled.

Naruto and Evan ran over as Jean calmed him down. "You... Alright Mr. McCoy?" Naruto asked as he nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine I... just need some water."

_Night, Xavier's School For The Gifted; Living Room._

Naruto was helping Kitty out with her studying until hearing the mansion's front door bell go off. "Huh, who could be here at this hour?" Naruto asked as he was walking towards the door and opened it to see the science teacher. "Mr. McCoy, what are you doing here?" Naruto said in surprise seeing him here.

"Hello Naruto. I'm here to speak with Charles. Is this a bad time?" Hank asked. "No… I don't think so. I'll lead you to him" Naruto said before leading Hank to Xavier's study as the two requested some privacy to talk. Sometime later, Hank exited the study and Naruto had taken upon himself to escort Hank to the door before going back to helping Kitty out with her studies.

_Later, Xavier's School For The Gifted; Cerebro._

The X-Men, and Charles looked at a news report with Principal Kelly talking about Hank McCoy attacking him as a monster. "He's heading north." Wolverine said as Charles nodded. "Move out." They ran to the X-Van, and drove upstate before splitting off into teams. Naruto, Emma, and Phoenix walked through central park, and up to the 'Alice in Wonderland' statue.

Suddenly, Jean spoke up in their earpieces. "_He's in the junkyard!_" After a second, they heard Wolverine speak. "_On our way!_" Naruto grabbed both girls and disappeared in a flash before reappearing beside Jean. "Oohh, I won't ever get used to that. Ugh." Emma said holding her stomach as Naruto ran to Wolverine fighting Hank in his new form.

He has long shaggy hair, relatively long arms, and opposable thumbs on his feet, much like a giant gorilla, and blue fur over his body. Hank growled as he kicked Wolverine away, and ran off. "I know where he's heading!" Spyke yelled running after Hank. Later, Naruto landed at the amphitheater, and saw Evan saying a passage from one of Shakespeare's tales.

This eventually had gotten Hank to calm down as he looked towards Evan feeling impressed. "Huh, and here we all thought he never paid attention in class."

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Early Morning._

"Ow!" Naruto yelled as Kitty slapped his arm while they ate breakfast. "Why didn't you tell me I looked hideous wearing that hat?" Naruto rubbed his arm before replying. "Oh, like I'm the only boyfriend who lied to their girl that they looked hot while wearing something ridiculo-Ow!" Kitty slapped him again before Charles and Hank, wearing cargo pants and grey shirt, walked in.

"Please say hello to the Institute's newest faculty member." "Welcome aboard, Mr. McCoy" Naruto said as the rest of the team followed suit to welcome Hank, who smiled. "Thank you. But please, from here on in I'm not just Mr. McCoy or Hank. Call me... Beast."

_A Month Later; Xavier's School For The Gifted._

A month had passed since Hank McCoy, aka Beast, had joined the institute and the X-Men. Since getting him on board things had gotten a tad bit more interesting from having the new member and the new recruits got a new teacher. Not that it helped them keep in line mind you.

Naruto groaned awake as Wanda shifted on top of him, wearing one of his shirts. He looked out the window, and saw snowfall as he slowly got up, made sure he didn't wake her, and walked into his bathroom. He walked out in black cargo pants, and a dark blue sweatshirt leaving Wanda sleeping on his bed. He walked past Rogue's and Kitty's room, and heard a annoyed sigh.

"Like, no, Lance... Because I don't want to go to the mall with you!" He looked to see Kitty hang her phone up, and lay down on her stomach, sighing. Naruto walked over, and started to massage her shoulders making her moan. "Lance won't quit, huh?" She nodded as she folded her arms under her head. "**I still don't see why you don't just beat the crap out of him, Kit**."

Naruto looked to see Kurama walking past the door, and stretched. "I don't need to do that Kurama." Naruto said before Kitty moaned loudly. Naruto turned on the T.V, and saw a large storm going through Hawaii. "Isn't... (moan) Scott there this week? Visiting his brother?" Kitty said with a moan as Naruto hit a knot on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I doubt he would be anywhere near the storm... But Alex..." Naruto said before creating a clone, who continued massaging Kitty's shoulders, left the room and closed the door. Later, Naruto was wearing a black coat as he sat outside with Jean, Rachel, Beast, and Emma as they watched the New Mutants have a snowball fight with their powers. "Kids, kids!" Beast said handing his hot chocolate to Emma. "That's not how you have a snowball fight."

He picked up snow in both hands before creating a large one in his feet, and threw it. "Now that's how you have a snowball fight!" Suddenly, Evan ran out. "Hey guys! You've got to see this!" Everyone but Beast, and the New Mutants walked inside where the news was on. "And the search for two missing teens, Scott Summers and Alex Masters, still drags on."

"Storm, prep the X-Jet." Charles said as Ororo, Emma, Rachel, and Naruto left to change, and left in the X-Jet.

_A Few Hours Later._

Storm monitored the rescue teams frequency as they flew through the storm above the ocean. "The rescue helicopter's down, and no word on the boys." Naruto looked, and saw funnel clouds getting ready to touch the water as they past a Coast Guard's ship. "I see them!" Storm yelled as a waterspout was created by Scott and Alex.

They flew to the spout as Storm came out on a platform and started pushing it away from them. Emma soon opened the door and Phoenix walked out as she used her telekinesis to lift the boys up to them. "Are they alright?" Storm asked as Emma wrapped a blacked over the Summer brothers. "They're going to be fine Ororo, just really cold. Professor, you should contact Search and Rescue to let them know the two are all right." Emma said with Charles nodding in response before heading back to dry land to safely drop off Alex and then heading back home.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Med Bay._

Naruto watched Emma feed Scott soup while walking past Kurt, who was putting his watch back on. As he turned it on, Naruto stopped and blinked. "Oh-ho-ho, I'll need to get the girls together tonight." He said as Kurt changed into a female version of himself. "Must have been messing with his watch again to pick up chicks."

_A Month Later._

Kitty woke up to see mistletoe above her, and gasped as Naruto kissed her, and a clone did the same to Rogue. "Come on you two, we've got to get ready for the party before everyone leaves." Later, Naruto walked in with several gifts before tossing one to Tabitha. "I know you're leaving now, just open it in the car."

She quickly opened it showing a necklace with an explosion charm on it. "Thanks Whiskers. Aww, no mistletoe~?" She asked as he picked one up, and kissed her cheek. One present moved, and he ran down to the others, leaving Tabitha blushing. "See ya later, need to give Kitty her present now!" He stopped by Kitty who was opening her present from Jean.

"Oh thanks, Jean." She said looking at her necklace as Jubilee, and Amara opened theirs. Suddenly, a moving box was dropped on her lap. "No time to talk, just open it." Naruto said as Kitty shrugged, and opened the box showing a large egg. "What the-!?" She stopped as the egg hatched, and a baby purple dragon came out. The dragon shook his head, and let out a squeak/growl. (**1**.)

"Aww~!" Kitty said as the dragon tilted his head, and looked at Kitty. He burped having a small ball of fire come out as she picked him up. "The Toads told me the egg was perfect for you. Something about your energy matching his... I didn't think he was a dragon, though."

"Lockheed." Naruto raised an eyebrow as the girls opened their presents, and showed necklaces. Rachel has a phoenix charm on hers. Jean has a picture locket. Wanda has blue sparks on hers. Rogue has a heart charm. "Thanks Sugar." Rogue said handing Naruto a present as Kitty hugged Lockheed.

"Thanks." He said opening a black turtleneck sweater. Rachel came up, and held a small bag in front of his face. "Here's my present, lover~ But you've got to wait until I put it on~" Naruto smiled as his girls walked up to him with gifts for him. Jean gave him a silver clockwork watch. Wanda gave him a black long-sleeved shirt with a Maelstrom on it. And Kitty gave him a leather jacket.

Later, Naruto kissed Jean good-bye, and sniffed as Rachel in a red coat walked by. "You going to miss us, hon?" Jean asked as Naruto nodded. "Yes, plus all the girls are covered up so thickly, and there's nothing to ogle! I hate winte-!" He exclaimed, ducking as Lockheed flew past him and Kitty ran out giving Naruto a quick kiss. As everyone but Naruto, Rogue, Charles, and Beast left. Naruto grabbed Rogue's hand as Beast grinned.

"OK! Who's up for helping Charles, and I upgrade Cerebro's security?" Naruto sighed as he walked in with Rogue. "That's his idea of a fun Christmas?" Later, Charles was reading an article of an Angel saving people, and looked up as they discussed if he's a mutant. "Maybe one of us should head into the City, and see if we can recruit him?"

"Naruto and I can go!" Rogue exclaimed as Charles nodded.

_Later; New York City Cafe._

"This hits the spot." Naruto said as he, and Rogue sat in a cafe drinking hot chocolate. "Yeah, but at least we got out of the Institute. Hey, you want to do something fun?" Naruto smirked at her. "In a public place Rogue? Might get awkward." She swatted his arm. "No, not that! There's a music store down the block."

As they walked out, Naruto overheard two teenaged girls talking about the Angle saving a girl that's now in the Hospital. "Well, there's our lead." Naruto said getting a cab to take them to the Hospital. Later, Naruto and Rogue were talking to the Doctor about the girl's parents going to a nearby Church.

Naruto saw a tall doctor with blond hair, and a lean frame walked past them. A feather fell out of his coat having Rogue run after him. "Naruto, it's him!" They chase after the man who took off his coat, and showed white wings, and a red suit with a mask. He ran out of a window, and flew away. "Let's suit up." Naruto said walking to an empty room.

_Later, Church._

Naruto ran in, and saw Magneto holding Angel with a chain before going through hand signs, and blew a wind bullet at him sending him flying away. Naruto jumped up, and caught Angel before breaking the chain as Rogue walked up to them. "I guess Magneto's back. Don't know though if I'm glad or regretting that Wanda is not here to see her old man." Suddenly several metal objects floated up as Magneto flew in, and attacked. Angel flew out, and back behind Magneto

Naruto jumped up, and hit Magneto with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and sent him to the ground. Rogue ran over, and touched his face before he kicked her away, and flew off with Rogue flying after him. "Rogue!" Naruto yelled as Angel flew after them. Later, Naruto and Rogue looked at Warren, who's now wearing a coat hiding his wings, and told him about the Institute.

"Just come, and talk with him." Naruto said before a Doctor told the parents of the girl he saved was ready for visitors with Warren following them. "Think he'll come?" Rogue asked as Naruto sighed. "Nope." They followed him, and saw the girl talking to her parents about her Angel.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**1\. UPDATE: Just wanted to give her Lockheed as a pet.:UPDATE.**

**Just want to sat I won't be adding Lemons in my stories as they're not allowed, and I won't be good at them. Ok nothing to say but thanks for the amazing year, and the next to be updated is Hero Rising.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out. **


	16. Chapter XVI: African Storm And Joy Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: Ok used two episodes for this as it was 1k from the cut off of 3k with just African Storm****.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI: African Storm and Joyride.**

**Last Time.**

_Naruto saw a tall doctor with blond hair, and a lean frame walked past them. A feather fell out of his coat having Rogue run after him. "Naruto, it's him!" They chase after the man who took off his coat, and showed white wings, and a red suit with a mask. He ran out of a window, and flew away. "Let's suit up." Naruto said walking to an empty room._

_Later, Church._

_Naruto ran in, and saw Magneto holding Angel with a chain before going through hand signs, and blew a wind bullet at him sending him flying away. Naruto jumped up, and caught Angel before breaking the chain as Rogue walked up to them. "I guess Magneto's back. Don't know though if I'm glad or regretting that Wanda is not here to see her old man." Suddenly several metal objects floated up as Magneto flew in, and attacked. Angel flew out, and back behind Magneto_

_Naruto jumped up, and hit Magneto with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and sent him to the ground. Rogue ran over, and touched his face before he kicked her away, and flew off with Rogue flying after him. "Rogue!" Naruto yelled as Angel flew after them. Later, Naruto and Rogue looked at Warren, who's now wearing a coat hiding his wings, and told him about the Institute._

_"Just come, and talk with him." Naruto said before a Doctor told the parents of the girl he saved was ready for visitors with Warren following them. "Think he'll come?" Rogue asked as Naruto sighed. "Nope." They followed him, and saw the girl talking to her parents about her Angel._

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Early Morning._

Rachel, wearing only pajama bottoms and a red bra, looked at Tabitha as the other girls walked in in their pajamas. "What's this about?" Kitty whined rubbing her eyes. "I know Naruto likes to get up this early but I don't." She finished as Lockheed flew in, and landed on top of her head.

"Well Taby here..." Rachel trailed off making Tabitha glare before continuing. "Wants to join our little group." Jean raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms under her bust. "Really?" She asked as Tabitha shuffled on her feet, looking at her necklace Naruto gave her. "Look, I know I'm not the type of girl you would like for Naru-"

"You're forgetting Rachel." Jean said pointing to her 'Twin' who was fixing her bra. "What?" She asked noticing everyone was staring at her. "Anyway.. Are you sure you want in, Tabitha?" Jean asked making Tabitha nod as Rachel walked over to her. "What are you-!"

She stopped as Rachel grabbed her breasts, and proceeded to turn her around and grope her ass. "Not bad." She said turning Tabitha back around, smirking at her flushed expression. "Well... You do have a nice ass and chest." Jean face palmed at Rachel's bluntness. "And Naruto's already fond of you, so I guess you're in."

Later, Naruto was walking past his room, when he was suddenly yanked inside. "What the he-uhh..." He trailed off seeing his girls including Tabitha on his bed in nothing but bra, and panties. "What's Tabitha doing here?" He asked making Rachel deadpan. "You have a group of sexy women on your bed, and your first thought is 'Why'?"

"Yeah! You should be tearing our underwear off, and ravishing us." Tabitha said standing on her knees, and struck a pose. "But are you sure you want this Tabi-!" Naruto was cut off as he was pulled towards the group at high speeds from Rachel's telekinesis.

"Better put up those silencing seals, lover. It's about to get real noisy in here." Rachel said pulling Naruto's shirt off as Kitty worked on his belt.

_Bayville High; Noon._

Naruto walked behind Emma as she walked outside holding a tray of food. "Hey Emma! Sit with us!" Taryn yelled sitting beside Scott making Emma slowly walk by them. "I... Was just looking for Duncan." Scott looked up from his plate, and at her before replying. "Haven't... Seen him." They sat in silence before a moment before Emma stood up.

"Well... I'll be going now." She said turning around, walked away, and saw a smiling Naruto by the door. "What?" She asked him as his smile grew. "You're so jeal-!"

_Smack!_

Emma slapped him upside the head with her hand covered in her diamond skin before walking away. "Didn't hurt, Frost!" Naruto said as she turned the corner before hissing, and held his head. "Damn, that hurt like hell!" He muttered before seeing Evan fly in front of him, and slide across the table on his left.

_Later; Danger Room._

Kage walked out of the Danger room, and put out the small flame on his left shoulder before seeing Storm walk inside for her training session with Evan. "Evan will be a little late, Ororo. He pissed off Jean, and she used her powers to throw him along a table. Which resulted with him making a mess with the food." She frowned, but nodded before sitting at a chair near the door.

"I'm not sure how long he'll be. Just so you know." Naruto said walking to the elevator, and walked inside. He pressed a button for the top floor, and leaned against the wall. The elevator suddenly stopped, and the doors opened showing Tabitha, who jumped on him, and wrapped her arms, and legs around him.

"Hey Whiskers." She greeted as he held her ass. "Hey Spitfire." Naruto greeted as Tabitha started nipping his neck. Once the elevator stopped on the top floor of the mansion, Naruto walked out, and pushed Tabitha towards a table as he kissed her. They knocked the pictures off of it before Naruto looked back, and saw the heavy fog outside a window.

"What's wrong? Come on, I wanna continue what we were doing~!" Tabitha whined as Naruto let her down. "There's someone here." He ran towards the main entrance, and saw a shadow run towards the hall before jumping down, and landed in a crouch. He pulled out his collapsed bo-staff, and extended it.

"Something wrong, Sugar?" Naruto looked back to see Rogue with her hair in a braided ponytail holding a cup of coffee. "I think we have an intruder. It may just be someone from the Brotherhood acting on Magneto's order, though." After searching the mansion, and didn't find anyone, Naruto shrugged before walking to his room, and change into his pajamas.

_Three A.M._

"Stay back!" Naruto jumped up, knocking a nude Rachel off of him. "Of course, when we finally have time alone some crap happens." She complained wrapping a sheet around her as Naruto quickly got changed. He took his karambit off his nightstand before dashing down to Ororo's room, and saw Logan, Charles, and Kitty inside.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked as Ororo explained she saw someone in her room. "Okay, show's over. Back to bed." Logan said walking out as Naruto, and Kitty followed as Charles stayed to talk to Ororo about Evan.

_Smack!_

"Eek! Naruto!" A blushing Kitty yelled as Naruto chuckled. "Couldn't help it."

_Early Morning._

Naruto, wearing faded jeans with holes in the knees and a dark green shirt, walked behind Charles before water dripped on them. Looking up, they saw water damage on the ceiling. "_Kitty.. I think Ororo's in trouble in the upstairs bathroom.. Can you check on her?_" Charles said telepathically as Naruto ran up the stairs and he rolled to the elevator.

Jean stood outside the door as the others caught up to see Ororo walk out in a robe, and her hair in a low ponytail. "Ororo.. Are you okay?" Jean asked as Ororo nodded. "Just a little tired." She replied walking away before Kitty spoke up. "Professor..." The others walked in, and saw a smashed mirror with a little blood on it.

Later, Naruto was walking with Jean outside the school in the heavy fog. "I'm really starting to worry." Jean said as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey, don't worry. Ororo's tough." Before he could continue, Kitty ran up to them.

"Hey, did you hear about Evan?! He's being sent back to his parents!" They ran inside, and saw Evan walking with a duffle bag with Kurt. "Hey, Evan, listen about-" Naruto was interrupted by Evan. "Look! It's fine, there's nothing to be upset about!" He dropped his bag in the trash and left.

_One A.M._

Naruto was jolted awake as he heard Evan yell that someone took his Aunt. He got up, quickly changed into his costume, and pulled his hood up. He ran downstairs, and saw Wolverine running outside. Later, Naruto drove the X-Van with Charles, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, and Spyke before Wolverine spoke up over the communicator.

"_I tracked them to the docks._" When they got to the docks, they saw Wolverine talking to a African-American man in tribal clothes who explained his Tribe's ex-shaman hated Ororo for taking his place ten years ago. And that he's imprisoned her soul in his staff to take over Africa.

"X-Men, move out!" Wolverine shouted as they ran down the docks. Naruto suddenly slid under darts before seeing several people holding blow pipes Creating several clones, Naruto ran to the ship with Wolverine, and Spyke before seeing Ororo with glowing eyes as she floated up. He jumped up with Wolverine just as she brought her hands forward.

_CRACK!_

Both Wolverine, and Naruto were hit by a bolt of lightning, and fell down to the deck. Wolverine hit a container, as Naruto fell through a hole, and into the storage bay. The last thing Naruto saw was Shadowcat, Jean, and Rogue running to him as white smoke went into Ororo.

_Later; Xavier's School For The Gifted, Med. Bay._

Naruto groaned away as he looked to see his chest covered up in gauze, and his black pants. He looked over to see Kitty sleeping in a chair by his bed before sitting up, and hissed. "Well that hurts like the first time." He got up, saw a black cane beside his bed, and grabbed it as he stood. He limped over, and kissed Kitty on the head, waking her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He smiled before turning. "No, I'll walk it off. Besides it's not the first time it's happened." He walked to the elevator, and pressed the top floor as Kitty phased through. "Evan is staying with us.. Ororo is giving him another chance." Naruto nodded before the door open, and Naruto's mouth dropped as he saw Ororo kiss Logan on the cheek.

"I'll be fine Logan. I don't need you to stay in my room. Not tonight anyway." She said closing the door as Kitty helped Naruto walk down the hall. "So that explains why she's resisted such a sexy man like myself. Logan's already got her... Damn it, I miss being the badass one in the school. I guess I've got to settle for the strikingly handsome one now.."

Kitty rolled her eyes as she opened Naruto's door, and saw the others sitting inside.

_A Week Later; Xavier's School For The Gifted._

"All pre-flight system's check. Ok Iceman, show us what you can do." Kage said with his hood down as Iceman sat beside him in the pilot's seat of the Blackbird with the New Mutants behind them in their costumes.

"Alright, hang on to your lunch!" Bobby said pushing the throttle forward having them fly out the hanger, and over the ocean.

After a moment, Bobby pulled straight up, and alarms started going off as they fell to the water. The others screamed just as the screen went black, and 'Failed" came up in red. The doors opened showing they're in a flight simulator before Bobby ran out. "Hey did you see?!" He asked Wolverine with his mask pulled down beside Shadowcat who's holding a clipboard,

"This time it took me twice as long to crash!" Logan crossed his arms, and stared at Bobby.

"Look, kid. That's not going to cut it in the real World." He said as Tabitha, wearing gym shorts and a tank top, cleaned the floor with a mop. "You need to think before going cowboy commando!" Logan finished as Charles wheeled over, and talked about being too hard on the New Mutants.

"Look Charles, I can walk away from a bad crash. They can't. I just want them to think, and know they can really get hurt out there." Logan said as Naruto walked inside, passing Tabitha.

_Smack!_

"Hey! Now's not the time, Whiskers!" She yelled as she looked over her shoulder at Naruto. Once outside, Naruto had the New Mutants target practice, and blocking incoming projectiles. Spyke shot four saw blades at Amara who blasted two but wasn't fast enough for the other two. Naruto hit two more to a tree with kunai.

"Work on your speed, and timing Amara." Naruto said as Bobby walked up, and froze all four, and turned around as one covered in ice flew at him. Naruto sighed before throwing another kunai, and broke the ice block. "This is going to be a long session." Later, he had them run an obstacle course in the Danger room.

"Good teamwork, guys! Take five, and get a drink! We've got victim rescue next!" Naruto yelled at the New Mutants groaned as they walked out of the room. "Oh don't be a bunch of babies, it was on easy!" At the pool, Naruto saw Rogue, Shadowcat, Spyke, and, Nightcrawler in the pool as Rahne, Sam, Bobby, and Amara stood at the edge.

"Go!" Naruto yelled as Rahne turned into a wolf, and the others minus Amara who swam used their powers to rescue their victims.

"Okay, Team. Let's get breakfast, and get ready for school!" Naruto yelled as they left to get changed. Later, Naruto saw Jean, Rachel, Tabitha, and Wanda leave in Jean's convertible as Kitty, and Rogue got in his car.

"Holy crap." Naruto said as Logan drove past him in the X-Van, and stopped as they saw that Scott's car has dents, and mud on it.

"Again?! Someone took my car last week!" Naruto said as Scott stopped as he saw his car, and froze. Later that night, Naruto walked in the kitchen, and saw Kitty making a sandwich. He smiled before sneaking behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Naruto~ Cut it out~!" Kitty moaned as Naruto nibbled her collarbone. Naruto stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Kitty asked looking up at him. "Nothing.. I guess I'm still a little on edge from what happened to Ororo."

_Xavier's School For The Gifted; Five A.M._

Kage, with his hood down, walked in the hanger with Wolverine with his mask pulled down as the New Mutants with Amara, Bobby, Sam, and Jamie with bags under their eyes slowly followed. "Think we're pushing them too far Logan?" Naruto asked as Logan shook his head. "No it's good for them." They walked to the Blackbird as Tabitha was washing the windshield with a long handled mop.

"Here's our pride and joy; the X-Jet. It does Mach 5 at 40,000 feet, power thrust, camo-mode, every stealth capability the Professor could dream of." Logan explained walking under it. "It'll outrun any vehicle. And out fly anything on two wings." He finished as a very excited Bobby ran over to the landing gear before having Tabitha smack his hand away. "No touching! I just cleaned it."

"Does this mean we're flying it?" Bobby asked making Logan smirk. "Nope." He took them to the garage, and opened the door. "Today we'll try something smaller. The X-Van." Logan finished before seeing a destroyed X-Van just as it collapsed to the ground.

Naruto groaned as he palmed his face. "I was hoping the reports of people seeing missiles was fake."

When he said that; Bobby, Amara, Sam, and Jamie looked nervous. Later that Night, Naruto jolted out of his bed as a light came on. "The alarm I put in the hangar.. Got you now." He ran out, and up to Kitty's, and Rogue's room before walking through, and shook Kitty awake. "Kitty.. I need your help."

"Too Early~" She whined pulling the covers over her head. "Wake up Rachel.. She'd be more than willing to do it this early." Naruto deadpanned at that. "Not with that, someone's taking the Blackbird!" Kitty sat up as Lockheed slowly flew up.

"Stay here, Lockheed." She said as they ran to the hangar, and saw the Blackbird moving out.

"Let's go." Naruto said grabbing her hand, jumped down, and phased through the Jet. As the landed in the cargo hold, the Jet shook making Naruto curse. "Damn it! When I get in there I'm going to..." He trailed off seeing the teens with Bobby flying. "OH, YOU ARE ALL IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

The teens jumped having Amara shoot sparks on the throttle. "Get the hell off the controls! We're going into the Army's airspace!" Naruto said pulling Bobby out of the pilot's seat. "Kitty check the throttle, she probably just shorted out a wire. I'll turn us around. And you three... Passenger seats, or the cargo hold, and don't touch anything or you won't be leaving your rooms until you're eighteen!"

_A Few Hours Later; Hangar._

Naruto stopped the Jet as Logan, and Charles waited near the hangar as Tabitha walked out with a can of wax.

"Now all that's left to do is wax the..." She trailed off seeing dirt covered the Blackbird. "Oh, come on!" She whined dropping the can, and dropped to her knees. "It's alright Tabitha. I think you can consider your probation over." Charles said.

Logan smirked as he looked towards the guilty group of students. "Besides, I think we've got a few replacements in mind." Tabitha stood up with a wide smile. She then grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Come on, Whiskers! We've got some celebrating to do!" She said as Kitty sighed, and followed. "Yeah, you two do that. I'm going back to bed."

**To Be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**Ok for those of you that don't know... We lost a fellow author on here.. Freedom Guard on August 5th. He died from cardiac arrest, and they were unable to revive him. He was someone I've talk to a few times, and I even gave him permission to use Fem. Copperhead from my story Ninja On The League for his story, Justice League: Fire Shadow. As he put in an A/N in Ch. 14 that he wanted to use her but a writer already used her first.**

** I P.M. him, and said he can use her as she is a D.C. character, (At that time the game, and now she's the daughter of Copperhead in the Comics.) And not a gender bend of Copperhead. He even offered to write the lemons for the story. I declined as I didn't want us both to get in trouble.**

** Me with having them, and him for writing it as I would have credited him before, and after the lemon as well as here in the A/N.. As I know there's people who only have a account on here is to report people for not following the rules.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	17. Chapter XVII: Walk On The Wild Side

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: Ok a mass update for all of my stories since Fan Fiction was out for a day, and ****my internet/power's been acting up****.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XVII: Walk On The Wild Side.**

**Last Time.**

_"Let's go." Naruto said grabbing her hand, jumped down, and phased through the Jet. As the landed in the cargo hold, the Jet shook making Naruto curse. "Damn it! When I get in there I'm going to..." He trailed off seeing the teens with Bobby flying. "OH, YOU ARE ALL IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"_

_The teens jumped having Amara shoot sparks on the throttle. "Get the hell off the controls! We're going into the Army's airspace!" Naruto said pulling Bobby out of the pilot's seat. "Kitty check the throttle, she probably just shorted out a wire. I'll turn us around. And you three... Passenger seats, or the cargo hold, and don't touch anything or you won't be leaving your rooms until you're eighteen!"_

_A Few Hours Later; Hangar._

_Naruto stopped the Jet as Logan and Charles waited near the hangar as Tabitha walked out with a can of wax._

_"Now all that's left to do is wax the..." She trailed off seeing dirt covered the Blackbird. "Oh, come on!" She whined dropping the can, and dropped to her knees. "It's alright Tabitha. I think you can consider your probation over." Charles said._

_Logan smirked as he looked towards the guilty group of students. "Besides, I think we've got a few replacements in mind." Tabitha stood up with a wide smile. She then grabbed Naruto's arm._

_"Come on, Whiskers! We've got some celebrating to do!" She said as Kitty sighed, and followed. "Yeah, you two do that. I'm going back to bed."_

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted; Early Morning._

Kage with his hood down stood in the elevator as it opened showing an underground tunnel for adding on to the training rooms. Walking up towards a hole, he looked down to see Jean and Amara, in their uniforms, making a rock bridge using Amara's powers.

"Hey, Jean." Naruto said into his watch communicator. "Professor X wanted me to tell you that Amara can't be late for her first day of school."

"We've got two hours before we have to leave." Jean nodded before walking on the bridge. "Good job, Amara. Just one crack." Amara looked down in sadness. "Then this session's a failure." Jean smiled at her before putting hand on her shoulder. "Look, that's what these session's are for. To learn how to handle when things go wrong."

"You can repai-!" She stopped as pebbles fell down, and a large boulder started to move from the hole above them. "Amara! Melt it back in place!" Amara was covered in fire, and shot a beam of her fire at it. She missed having the boulder fall and Jean caught it with her power. "You two alright?!" Naruto asked sticking to the bottom of the hole with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) in his hand.

Jean grunted as she held the boulder up. "Need some help?" Naruto asked making her shake her head. "You sure? It looks heavy." Jean nodded as she slowly moved the boulder to drop in the cavern below. "Jean. There's no shame in asking for help." Naruto said as Jean floated herself and Amara up.

"I'm not some weak little girl that-" She stopped as Naruto raised his hand. "I'm not saying you are. Far from it, actually. It's just that we all need help from time to time." She sighed before walking off. "I'm just tired of being treated like the weaker sex." Naruto rolled his eyes as he followed after her.

"Jean, I don't think that." She huffed as they got in the elevator to go up. "Maybe. But other people do.. They think you're the 'Macho Man' that needs to help the girl." Naruto smirked as he grabbed her ass. "You weren't complaining last night when we broke the bed."

Jean blushed in response. "THAT... was a completely different situation."

_Later; Bathroom._

Naruto finished washing his hair before the door was kicked in. "What the hell?! Did no one tell you to knock first?!" Wiping the steam from the glass, Naruto saw Tabitha in nothing but blue panties. "Hey Whiskers.. Just wanted to use some mouthwash!" She said taking some of his mouthwash before looking back at him, and smiled as he sighed, and opened the door.

"Dressed like that, Tabitha. We both know that's not all you want." She took her panties off before walking over, and stepped into the shower to share the water. Outside, Kitty stopped as she heard a moan coming from Naruto's bathroom, and she phased her hand through the door. Only to quickly pull it back, and shake her head. "No, I've got to give Amara the tour at school."

_Two Hour Later._

Naruto walked in the garage just in time to see Tabitha peel out in his car with Wanda. "Thanks for letting us use your car, sweetie!" Wanda yelled out as she waved from the passenger window. "I guess she knows how to drive a stick shift then." Naruto sighed before getting in Jean's car as Rachel and Kitty jumped in back with Jean walking to the driver's seat.

_Bayville High; 3:00 P.M._

Naruto walked out of his last class for the day just in time to see Amara riding with Tabitha and Wanda in his car.

_Boom!_

Tabitha threw several 'boom' balls into trash cans before Jean ran to him. "Naruto. I'm sorry, but I've got to go get them. Kitty and Rachel aren't out yet." Naruto sighed as he saw Tabitha almost hitting another car as she sped out of the parking lot. "Need any hel.." He trailed off as she glared at him. "Oh, come on! Don't give me that look, Jean. I just want to help."

"I bet you've never worried about the women from your Worl-" She stopped as Naruto glared at her. "Of course I was! We had a ninety percent chance of dying on most of the missions we took. Or worse for women... Raped." Her eyes widened as he walked away. "So, yeah, I do worry about you. But I'll never see you, any of you, as the 'Weaker Sex'."

Later, Jean followed Tabitha as she chased after two car thieves before trapping them in a cage made from concrete blocks. "What are you doing?!" Jean asked as Tabitha grinned. "Catching some baddies." Jean raised an eyebrow before pointing to the destroyed car. "I'm sure the owner will appreciate it."

_A Few Hours Later; Xavier's School For The Gifted, Kitchen._

Naruto looked up at the T.V. as Rachel was leaning on him, nibbling his neck. "_All we know is these two are a part of a larger Chop Shop._" The male reporter said showing footage of the two thieves the girls stopped before Jean and Amara left. Naruto added chakra to his ears before catching what Jean said as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Let's keep this to ourselves." Naruto looked towards Rachel, whose hand was drifting to his crotch, and spoke up. "Rach. Would you mind keeping an eye on them?" She pouted before getting up. "Ok, but you owe me."

As she turned around Rachel felt her ass get pinched, making her jump. "How about a movie?" he asked as Rachel turns around and nods with an eager smirk on her face.

_A Few Days Later._

Tabitha kicked Naruto's bathroom door open again as he was showering. "Oh come on! I don't even lock the door anymore... Unless I'm in here with one of you." He saw she was fully dressed as she took another swig of his mouthwash. "So, no hot steamy sex today?" She grinned before walking out. "Sadly no... But here's a teaser~" She unbuttoned her jeans, and flashed him her panty clad ass before leaving as she fixed her jeans back.

Later that night, both Naruto and Kurt sat in his car as they waited for the girls to leave "They're leaving." Kurt said seeing Naruto's girls, and Amara leave in the X-Van before following after them with the lights off.

An hour later, Naruto saw them walk out of a toll booth all but Wanda with biker themed costumes of leather pants tops, brown jackets, and all but Boom-Boom had their hair slicked and pulled back wearing sunglasses. "Should we go after them?" Nightcrawler asked as Kage pulled his hood up. "Yeah.. But only to keep an eye out... Jean's been... Angry for the past few days about women being lesser than men. Don't know why this started coming up all of a sudden." Naruto replied before following after them.

Naruto saw them chase after a car thief towards a warehouse, and sneak in. "Let's wait a few minutes before going inside." Naruto said turning his car off.

_Inside._

The girls hid behind tires as they watched the gang chop cars. "It's a chop shop... They cut up stolen cars, and sell the parts." Boom-Boom said before hearing a voice behind them. "That's right.. And we've been expecting you." They turned to see a man in a business suit with a group of men holding chains, pipes, and wrenches.

"It's a trap." Rogue said as the other men stopped what they were doing, and walked over to them. "You 'Sirens' are slowing down our business.." The man trailed off as the others attacked. Jean and Phoenix threw men back with the telekinesis as Rogue touched one man and shivered.

Magma, and Boom-Boom threw balls at men hitting several oilcans having them drip to gas cans, and torches. Scarlet Witch created sparks around her hands having men trip, and fall as Shadowcat phased through men, and kicked them down. One of Boom-Boom's balls hit a gas can, and had it explode along with others.

_Boom!_

Naruto and Nightcrawler poofed to the balcony above after hearing the explosions and watched as the girls tied the men up. Shadowcat springboard jumped from Jean and Magma over to the leader and spin kicked him into a trunk. "Shit." Naruto cursed seeing an oil can roll from the car to a fire before throwing a small throwing knife, and hit the can away.

"You didn't see that." Naruto said before they poofed out as a Policewoman came inside.

_The Next Night; Xavier's School For The Gifted._

"I'm sorry. What?" Rachel said as she, and the other girls were sitting in Kitty's and Rogue's room as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... you guys won't get pregnant. Years back, Jiraiya taught me a technique that allows me to not get a woman pregnant for some reason.. There's a technique women use that he mentioned but since you can't use chakra..."

"So we can have all the hot steamy.. Unprotected sex we want with no unexpected repercussions turning up?" Wanda asked as Naruto nodded. "Yeah.. As long as I apply it right, and do so before we do it-!" He stopped as Rachel suddenly appeared beside him, and yanked him to her room. "Anyone that wants to join in, feel free to, but I'm alright going solo tonight!"

_A Few Days Later; Xavier's School For The Gifted, Early Morning._

Naruto is lying in his bed with a content Jean lying on top of him. "You know... Sometimes being a woman does have its advantages." Naruto chuckled before replying. "A strong woman at that. One that knows that she can call on me for anything, because I want to be there for her." She sighs in content as she snuggles up to him.

"I won't ever forget that. Neither will I forget the fact that we can now have the same kind of waist-numbing sex like we had last night anytime I want." Naruto takes a hold of her hand, before speaking. "While that sounds quite enticing, I would like to have a family someday, but only when we're ready. And if you and the other ladies want to be in it for the long run."

Jean kisses him softly before looking up at him. "The moment we got together I knew that I'd want to be with you, no matter where it takes us."

_Later; Kitchen._

A fully dressed Naruto walked in to see Emma pulling a tray of muffins out of the oven. "Wow... The rich girl can cook." Naruto said reaching for a muffin.

_Smack!_

"Ow! Damn it! What is your problem lady?!" Naruto asked as he rubbed his hand from where she smacked it with a spatula. "These are for everyone, you whiskered poacher!" She yelled back setting the tray down on the table. She looked back at Naruto missing a red paw come out from beneath the table. "Fine I'll wai..." He trailed off glancing behind her.

"Well, someone got to them." She scoffed crossing her hands under her bust. "Yeah like I'm going to fall for th-! Damn it Kurama!" Kurama sped out of the kitchen with Emma hot on his heels. "**You'll never take me alive woman!**" Naruto sighed as he left for school. "Thank God it's Friday."

_Night; Movie Theater._

Naruto and Rachel walked out of a movie theater clinging onto him. "Thanks for the date, Naruto~" He smirked before turning to her, not noticing sever masked men walk behind them. "How much of the movie did you see? You were more interested in making out in the dark and vacant row."

"You weren't complaining." She replies making him smirk too. They're suddenly tazed into unconsciousness, and dragged into a black unmarked van.

_Unknown Location._

Naruto and Rachel woke up in an empty building, surrounded by several people in masks. "Well shit." Naruto said as the people attacked. They begin attacking as Naruto and Rachel defend themselves. "Who the hell are these guys?! And why are they doing this?!" Naruto asked kicking a man through a window as Rachel had fire surround her on the ground.

Up in a hidden room, the Hellfire Club is watching them, and recording the fight. "She's handling her body well.. I thought she would just start attacking everything once she got out." The female said as the others watched Naruto easily keep up with Rachel as they took out the last man.

"Let's go." One of the men said noticing Naruto pick up a phone, as Rachel blasts a hole in the wall showing a forest.

_Later; Xavier's School For The Gifted._

When Naruto, and Rachel got back to the mansion, they told the adults everything while Emma is listening in from the study. "Anything wrong, Emma?" Emma jumped, and looked to see Scott beside her. "No.. Nothing's wrong, Scott."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**Ok short Chapter.. Just under 300 from the cut off but I didn't want to bring in another episode.. Also this episode came out of no where as there was no sexism before this. Sure Scott 'helped' Jean at the start, and I'm probably going to start an argument here but I've always thought from where he was standing, he saw the boulder may have fallen on them/was on auto pilot of not wanting to see his friends hurt, and just blasted the rock without thinking.**

**Nothing else to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Operation: Mindbender

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution.**

**Couldn't use full title as there wasn't any room for it.**

**A/N: Tried for a double post to get past Mindbender as I'm not a fan of mind control, and wanted to get past it but came up short since both episodes was mostly canon.**

**Also Internet's still acting up for one Beta so updates for my D.C. and this story may be a little slow until they get it sorted out.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**C****hapter XVIII: The Mindbending Tale of Operation: Rebirth.**

**Last Time.**

_Naruto and Rachel walked out of a movie theater clinging onto him. "Thanks for the date, Naruto~" He smirked before turning to her, not noticing sever masked men walk behind them. "How much of the movie did you see? You were more interested in making out in the dark and vacant row."_

_"You weren't complaining." She replies making him smirk too. They're suddenly tazed into unconsciousness, and dragged into a black unmarked van._

_Unknown Location._

_Naruto and Rachel woke up in an empty building, surrounded by several people in masks. "Well shit." Naruto said as the people attacked. They begin attacking as Naruto and Rachel defend themselves. "Who the hell are these guys?! And why are they doing this?!" Naruto asked kicking a man through a window as Rachel had fire surround her on the ground._

_Up in a hidden room, the Hellfire Club is watching them, and recording the fight. "She's handling her body well.. I thought she would just start attacking everything once she got out." The female said as the others watched Naruto easily keep up with Rachel as they took out the last man._

_"Let's go." One of the men said noticing Naruto pick up a phone, as Rachel blasts a hole in the wall showing a forest._

_Later; Xavier's School For The Gifted._

_When Naruto, and Rachel got back to the mansion, they told the adults everything while Emma is listening in from the study. "Anything wrong, Emma?" Emma jumped, and looked to see Scott beside her. "No.. Nothing's wrong, Scott."_

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted._

"AAHH!" A nude Kitty yelled falling through the ceiling behind the couch. She reached up, grabbed the blanket, and wrapped it around her frame before walking back up on shaking legs. "_I cannot believe I phased through the bed, and the floor while having sex! And just when I hit the big O, for that matter!_" She thought holding on to the walls as she walked to the steps.

"I can't believe you attacked that guy." Kitty squeaked as she hid behind one of the statues. Peeking out, she saw Ororo in a white dress talking to Logan in black jeans, and black button up shirt. "He tried to grab your ass. What the hell was I supposed to do?!"

"Call the waiter to call the cops? Now we're also banned from the restaurant!" Kitty phased through the wall, and climbed up to the next floor. "Dude! You should have been there." Kitty phased in the wall as Evan, and Kurt walked in the hall talking about the skateboard competition from earlier.

Kitty sighed before phasing back out, and walked down the hall. "I'll be fine Scott, I'm just going out with Duncan." She turns to see Scott and Emma coming down the hall. She also notices Scott nodding, with a slightly doubtful look on his face. Kitty rolled her eyes, slumped her shoulders, and shook her head before she phased through a bathroom, and waited for both Scott, and Emma to walk past her.

As they walked away, Kitty ran out and ran to Naruto's room. She opened it, and saw a nude Rachel lying against Naruto before hearing moans coming from the bathroom. "I'm guessing that's Rogue?" She asked as he nodded. "Yeah, with a clone." She smiled as she dropped the blanket, and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she did, Wanda, Jean, and Tabitha came out from under the covers as she crawled towards him. "Now let's try that again... Without me phasing through the floor this time."

_Logan; Woods._

Logan was driving his motorcycle along the road on a nice, peaceful day to help clear his head especially from what happened earlier that morning before he caught a scent. Using his claws, he tilted them to act like a makeshift mirror, and saw a black assault helicopter following after him. Retracting his claws, Logan revved his bike to go faster into the woods as two black Hummer's chased after him while firing at him.

Logan weaved between the trees, and rocks having the Hummer's crash before sliding to a stop on a cliff. Logan jumped off his bike just as a black helicopter flew up with a logo of a shield, with red edges and gold stars with 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' on it above two swords creating an 'X', and a gold eagle above it.

"Hold it right there, Logan!" The helicopter hovered above the ground, and the door opened revealing a Caucasian man with short grey hair, black eye-patch over his left eye. He's wearing a black sweater under a coat, and black pants, with boots.

"Or should I say... Weapon X?" Logan growled before walking over. "Fury... I've got one word for you.. Goodbye." Logan said before walking back to his bike.

_Click._

Only to stop as the helicopter aimed its weapons at it. "Okay Fury, what's this about? I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore!" Fury sighed before replying. "Rebirth's been stolen." Logan's eyes widened at that. "Impossible! Rebirth was destroyed! Rogers and I made sure of that!" Logan yelled grabbing Fury by his coat. "Apparently there was a backup as S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered it 17 years ago. Since it was a touchy subject, we put it in Level 5 security."

"Pftt…And it still got stolen. Who did it?" Fury shrugged as he took a picture out of his coat. "Unknown." He flipped it over showing a destroyed steel door. "Whoever did it managed to do this to a titanium steel door. As well as knockout security with a Magnetic pulse." Logan snarled at the picture. "Magneto."

_Bayville High; A Few Hours Later._

Naruto walked with Rogue, and Kurt as Rogue looked at her History quiz. "Oh man! I totally tanked that History quiz! Why do we have to study World War II anyways?" Naruto shrugged before speaking. "I guess you don't want to learn about the Veterans about the War huh?"

Before anything else could be said an overweight teen boy walked past them. "Clear the road losers." He's wearing a red hat, shirt with a white star, a black vest, and jeans.

"I think the phrase you're looking for is, 'excuse me'!" Rogue said as the boy turned around. "What was that skunk gir-AH!" He stopped as Naruto grabbed him by the wrist, and twists his arm. "I'm sorry, what was that? I think you should apologize before I break your arm, and say you tried to beat up a girl..."

"I think that's grounds for an expulsion." After getting the boy to apologize, they left for home with Jean, who walked up to them after the incident. Later, as they walked in the mansion, the lights flickered, and dimmed. "Power acting up?" Rogue asked as Jean left for her room. "Or Cerebro at full power!" Kurt said running to the elevator with Rogue.

Naruto sighed as he followed. "It's like they've never seen Cerebro before." He said before following after before Wanda jumped him from behind. "Hey there hot stuff~" Naruto smiled as he reached back to cup her ass. " Hey honey."

He waited for a few moments before speaking. "Are you going to let me go?" He asked walking in the elevator. "Nope~" They went down and stumbled into a conversation with Charles talking to Logan about finding Magneto. "No. Magneto's cloaking technology is keeping me from finding him. Even with Cerebro's enhancements."

Rogue opened her mouth, but closed it with her hand, having whatever she was going to say come out in a squeak. "Rogue, Naruto, Kurt, Wanda.. You can come out now." The teens sighed before walking inside. "You know... You can, at least, let a girl volunteer first." Rogue said as Wanda finally let Naruto go as soon as her father's name came up, and walked ahead. Her brows furrowed in angry determination.

"I want in.. No excuses." Naruto sighed at that. "_Whenever her father is involved she would jump to the chance in taking him down._" He thought before speaking to Charles. "There's no arguing with her, Charles. Trust me. I'll go to keep her safe." Logan narrowed his eyes before Rogue explained she still has memories from touching Magneto back in December, and she has an image of a hideout in the Sahara Desert. "That's a lot of ground to cover.. Can you narrow it down?"

"I could recognize landmarks..." Logan pointed at her before speaking. "I'm not going to take you!" Rogue crossed her arms under her bust before frowning. "Fine, then you're not finding it! Besides, from what I figure out, you can't open it without the power of magnetism." Naruto saw Wanda stiffen at that before Charles spoke up. "Or.."

"Teleportation! Oh yeah! The Fuzzy Man is going on the mission!" Kurt cheered turning his watch off. Later, they left in the new helicopter, Naruto notice Logan drifting off before Rogue snapped him out of it. "Why does Magneto want this Operation: Rebirth?" Wolverine sighed before explaining it was used back in WW II on one Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America.

(_Flashback_.)

_"A team of two." A General said to both a young Logan, and Captain America. He has blue eyes, Caucasian, and he's wearing a red, white and blue uniform with small wings on the facial mask and a large 'A'._

_"Specifically you two. Captain, I believe you've met Logan? He's a part of the Canadian Special Forces. From what I hear he's just as tough as you are.. Which is a good thing." Logan fixed his gear before speaking. "Mission parameters?" The General looked to Logan before speaking._

_"You're to liberate a P.O.W. camp in Poland, but for the safety of the mission, and prisoners.. It needs to be fast... As in, 'no parachute' fast." Logan, and Captain America looked to each other before shaking hands. Later, the plane flew low to the ground over the camp, and destroying the look out towers as Logan, and Captain America dropped down on a building._

_Captain America pulled out a circular shield with red, and white stripes with a small blue circle in the middle, and a white star inside blocked gunfire as they attacked the Soldiers. Captain America ran into one building holding a young boy with a group of prisoners. Logan saw the boy look up, and move his hands. Looking back, Logan saw grenades suddenly fly back to the men that threw them._

_Logan looked back at the boy before they continued running as reinforcements came. "What's your name, kid?" Logan asked putting the boy on a truck. "Erik Lehnsherr. Thank you for saving us."_

(_Flashback End_.)

"There! Head east past that ridge of rocks" Rogue pointed to two rocks facing each other interrupting Wolverine. As they continued lying, Wolverine explained the reason there was no more Super Soldiers was because an after effect started to kill Captain America from Cellular Breakdown.

_Later._

The X-Men dropped down on A.T.V.s, and started driving to a large metal dome as Wolverine explained Captain America, and another guy destroyed the Project before the Army could find, and fix the problem. Wanda gripped Naruto harder as they jumped a dune, and came up to the dome. Suddenly they were attacked by missiles, and jumped a dune to the dome.

They jumped off their A.T.V.s, and grabbed hands just before Nightcrawler teleported them.

_BAMF!_

Looking up, they saw a silhouette of a man inside a large tube. "Nice of you to come, and pay us a visit Wolverine." Looking to their right, they say Sabertooth who's back to normal from Asteroid X. Wolverine snarled as he brought his claws out, and started attacking Sabertooth. "Fry the chamber! I'll handle the cat!"

Kage and the others ran towards the chamber, but were hit by girders that pinned them to the wall. "Kurt! Teleport to the controls, and plant the bomb!" Naruto yelled before Kurt did just that as Scarlet Witch groaned before her hands glowed blue, and had the girders fall before seeing Kurt hesitate.

Growling, she walked over and stopped, seeing a sickly looking Magneto, who explained that the machine is the only thing that would heal him. Wanda raised a glowing hand, aimed directly at her sickly father. She glanced back to Naruto before sighing, and waited for the machine's healing process to finish. As soon as he was done, Wolverine ran, took Magneto out of the chamber, and ran with the others before pulling the detonator on the small octagon shaped bomb.

_BOOM!_

The device was destroyed as the bomb went off. Magneto growled before taking control of the debris to attack them. Rogue was grabbed having Naruto run to her as the others were grabbed also. "Rogue!" Naruto yelled before a hose wrapped around him also. Just as a blade was put at their throats before Magneto sighed, and looked at his daughter and Nightcrawler.

"You spared my life. So I'll spare yours." Letting them go, he created a door for them to leave through before closing it after they left.

_Later; S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters._

Logan sat looking at Captain America in a cryo-tube. "Been a long time, Cap. I'm still fighting the good fight.. Today we had a victory.. For you... You've got to know we'll find that Cure. I promise you that.. You and me... We made a good team. I'll be here when you get out." Logan said before hearing Fury speak up behind him.

"Time to go, Wolverine." Logan walked over to him before Fury spoke again. "And remember... You were never here." Logan sighed before speaking. "Yeah... Yeah, I know."

_A Few Weeks Later; Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Some time has passed with nothing too extreme to talk about except for a carnival that recently passed on through. The residents of the Institute had some good fun, played some games, and indulged in some typical carnival food that one of the residents had stomach problems the next day, but nothing too bad.

Naruto did have a good time with his girls that he had gotten them several prizes to make things more fun with all of them. Although he did have this nagging feeling that something was off about the carnival, but couldn't quite place it. It was late at night when Naruto was coming back from the kitchen after he got himself a late night snack.

He passed Jean's room and saw that it was opened and Naruto knew she never got up this early at all. He knocked before entering her room and saw that the room was as it normally is, neat appearance with it being in Jean's taste. But it seemed too neat with the bed barely being touched at all and her backpack was still on her desk, so she wasn't studying at all.

The only thing that he saw that was out of the norm of her room were several prizes he gave her when the carnival came through. One of the prizes was on her bed with it being a jack-in-the-box he gotten her as the last prize for the night. He soon went to the next room to see if Jean was in there but she wasn't until Naruto checked her closet and saw her field outfit was missing.

"Damn it!" He cursed as Rachel floated down. "I don't know why she would do this.. No vehicles are missing, but there's no sign of a struggle." She said with a frown.

(A/N: I'll be skipping the robberies, as they'll stay canon.)

Later, Naruto ran into the study after getting the recent update of Jean's wearabouts. "She was in Boston?" Naruto asked Charles as Beast typed on the computer. "Yes.. She robbed a small Museum for a ring." Naruto cursed before Charles spoke up. "We'll find her.. We just need to wait for another opening."

_The Next Day._

Naruto walked downstairs where Scott was talking to Charles. "She was here last night.. She knocked me out." Naruto walked over as Charles laced his fingers together. "And now both Her, and Kurt are gone." Naruto frowned before speaking. "What the hell is going on?!"

Later, after finding they went to New York City, Naruto and Wolverine left in the X-Jet and flew to a bank. "They're in the vault." Wolverine said before Naruto created a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). "Well, I've got the combination right here." Destroying the door, they saw Jean in her costume with Nightcrawler.

"Jean.. It's us." Naruto said before Jean used her powers to push them out of the bank. They got up, and saw the Jet take off. "This is seriously pissing me off!" Wolverine yelled before Naruto sighed. "Yeah, good thing I have Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) seals on the mansion.. It'll take a minute for me to get to it since we're a few miles away from it."

_Later Carnival._

After finding out Kitty and Evan left with Jean, Charles explained that there's a Mutant named Mesmero, controlling them to rob three rings. Naruto, Beast, Wolverine, and Rogue looked as their controlled friends walked towards them as rain poured down. Naruto pulled his staff out, and rests it on his shoulder before they attacked.

Beast grappled with Nightcrawler who was teleporting them around. Rogue walked to Naruto as Spyke fired several spikes at them. Naruto hit several away before dashing at Spyke before Jean lifted him up, and threw him at Shadowcat.

"Come on, Kitty! Fight this!" Naruto yelled grabbing her shoulder.

_Slink!_

Only for two spikes to phase through her and into his stomach. He coughed up blood as he groaned. Shadowcat shook her head before feeling something wet hit her face. Opening her eyes, she gasped as she saw Naruto cough up blood, and felt something phase through her. Looking down, she gasped as she saw two spikes through her dripping blood.

"N-Naruto!" She yelled grabbing the spikes, and had them phase through Naruto having him fall to his knees. "Hurts just as bad the second time." Naruto said coughing up blood as Charles wheeled over with the others, and explained that Mesmero was also being controlled by a stronger mind.

_Egypt._

Mesmero, a bald man wearing a cloak with a tattooed face walked in a cave, and came up to a stone door. He took out the three golden rings the others took, and put them on a golden staff. He walked to the door and put them in a keyhole, and had the door open to reveal a grey door behind it. "The first door is opened."

_A Few Days Later, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Rachel, in a sexy nurse outfit, was tending to Naruto, who's resting in the Med. Bay. "Where are the others?" Naruto asked as Rachel bent down to take his temperature. Giving him clear view of her cleavage. "At school, although Jean and Kitty are also taking the day off. They feel really bad about what happened."

"It wasn't their fault." Naruto replied as Rachel turned around, and 'accidently' dropped the thermometer. "Oops~" She bent down, and flashed him her white panty clad ass before walking away with a sway in her hips. As she left, Jean and Kitty walked in, both wearing bathrobes. "How are you feeling?" they both asked, with a bit of angst in their voices.

"Come on, you two. You both know I've survived worse." he answers with a grin. Kitty looks down. "Half of which seem to involve saving my life." She's surprised when Naruto suddenly grabs both Kitty's and Jean's hands. "Hey. Don't ever think that. Either of you. You're both stronger than you give yourselves credit."

'"All that Mesmero guy did was catch you off guard. I know that won't happen again, because next time, one or both of you will take him down before he has the chance." he tells them, looking directly into their eyes. Both girls look at him, tears of joy forming in their eyes. They quickly rub them off and stand at both sides of Naruto's bed.

"Naruto. Thank you." Kitty tells him, kissing him on the cheek. Jean follows suit on his other cheek. They both look down at him, seductive smiles forming on their faces. "We know you can't put your midsection through too much stress, so..." Jean trails off by removing her bathrobe, as does Kitty. They fall to the floor, revealing their naked bodies to a surprised Naruto.

"You'll just have to lie there and enjoy our, 'gratitude'." Kitty finishes, inching lower to Naruto's waistline as Jean grabs his head and proceeds to indulge in an open-mouth kiss.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**Ok I've got nothing to say except thanks gain for reading, and Naruto on Board will be updated next.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Shadow Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Here's a belated Christmas gift an update for three of my stories minus Shinobi on Board as my beta for that one and I have been working on Betaing Naruto on Board.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XIX: Shadow Dance.**

**Last Time.**

_"It wasn't their fault." Naruto replied as Rachel turned around, and 'accidently' dropped the thermometer. "Oops~" She bent down, and flashed him her white panty clad ass before walking away with a sway in her hips. As she left, Jean and Kitty walked in, both wearing bathrobes. "How are you feeling?" they both asked, with a bit of angst in their voices._

_"Come on, you two. You both know I've survived worse." he answers with a grin. Kitty looks down. "Half of which seem to involve saving my life." She's surprised when Naruto suddenly grabs both Kitty's and Jean's hands. "Hey. Don't ever think that. Either of you. You're both stronger than you give yourselves credit."_

_'"All that Mesmero guy did was catch you off guard. I know that won't happen again, because next time, one or both of you will take him down before he has the chance." he tells them, looking directly into their eyes. Both girls look at him, tears of joy forming in their eyes. They quickly rub them off and stand at both sides of Naruto's bed._

_"Naruto. Thank you." Kitty tells him, kissing him on the cheek. Jean follows suit on his other cheek. They both look down at him, seductive smiles forming on their faces. "We know you can't put your midsection through too much stress, so..." Jean trails off by removing her bathrobe, as does Kitty. They fall to the floor, revealing their naked bodies to a surprised Naruto._

_"You'll just have to lie there and enjoy our, 'gratitude'." Kitty finishes, inching lower to Naruto's waistline as Jean grabs his head and proceeds to indulge in an open-mouth kiss._

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted; Early Morning._

A shirtless Naruto, wearing gray sweatpants, walked under the doorframe of his connected bathroom. Looking up, he saw a metal exercise bar at the top before jumping up, grabbed it, and started doing chin-ups. After a few minutes he heard a sigh, and looked to his bed. He saw Kitty, in a lilac bra, and panties looking up from her romance novel.

She quickly looked back down, having Naruto continue his workout. Kitty looked back up, and followed a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, and fall on his chest. She continued following it, and smiled looking at his abs, unconsciously licking her lips; until Lockheed flew up and blocked her view.

"Lockheed!" She said under her breath so Naruto wouldn't hear. "Move! You're blocking the view." She grabbed Lockheed, and put him on her head. She picked her book back up, and continued enjoying the view.

A few hours later, Rogue, in her uniform watched Shadowcat phase out of Naruto's room, yawning. "Late night? Most of us left Naruto's room at ten. You two were up until one-thirty." Rogue said as Shadowcat fixed her hair as Lockheed flew after her. "Let's just say that I discovered another one of Naruto's training regiments. I'll tell you and the others about it later."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at that. She then asked, "So, did you ask him yet?" Shadowcat shook her head. "No. Jean's going with him.. I still can't really think of a way for Naruto to be with all of us at the da..."

She trailed off as she saw two of Naruto's clone walk past them. Kitty smiled at that before Rogue hit the down button on the elevator. When it reached them, they walked in. "Hold the door!" Kitty hit the open doors button, and had the doors open as Jean, in her costume, and Emma ran in.

"Thanks guys.. Forgot to set my alarm clock." As they started going down, Shadowcat spoke up. "Like, why do we need to be up this early anyway? It's only a test for Kurt." Jean looked back at her before speaking. "We're the X-Men, so we work as a team. It's important to know everything we can about each of our strengths and our weaknesses."

The doors opened up in the underground area. Jean, and Rogue walked out as Shadowcat looked to Emma. "So, like, are you asking Duncan out to the dance, Emma?" Emma rolled her eyes at that. "He seems think so.. He even bought the tickets when Jean went on that Amazon phase a few months back."

They walked to see everyone in their costumes with Forge wearing a red shirt with a couple of pens in the pocket, beaded necklace, and black cargo pants. "I got so excited when I dreamt this up!" Forge said excitedly using his tool hand to weld a device together. "Soon, Kurt, you'll be popping everywhere in the World."

"But two miles is my limit; plus I need to see, or at least know where I'm going." Nightcrawler said with a gas mask, and straps on over his costume. Jean looked to see the others work on a console, or set lights up. "Yeah, but this baby is going to change all that." Forge replied finishing up the device.

"What... Does it do exactly?" Nightcrawler asked worriedly before Charles spoke up. "Forge believes that when you teleport.. You go through another dimension. This device will slow you down while you're there, and give us information." Forge nodded as he picked up his device. "And with that data.. We can improve your abilities."

Forge strapped the device to Nightcrawler's chest as Naruto tightened his gas mask. "Alright; ready to boogie?" Forge asked as Nightcrawler raised an eyebrow. "Boogie?" Forge nodded before speaking again. "Yeah. Trip the rift. Boldly go where no man as gone before." Nightcrawler chuckled nervously before speaking up. "I guess.. How long will I be in there?"

"Just a few seconds." Forge replied pressing a button on the device. "I can set your speed with this speedometer." Forge finished before Charles spoke up. "Naruto, make sure his mask is secure.. The sulfur smell Kurt makes when he teleports indicates that the air is toxic in the other dimension." Naruto nodded as he tightened the other straps on Nightcrawler.

"Aim for my old lab at the school." Forge said while walking towards the console, and typed on it. "It's further than you've gone before and there should be no one there to see you." Nightcrawler teleported, and talked to them over his earpiece before speaking that he made it to the lab, before teleporting back.

_Later; Bayville High._

Naruto and Jean walked with Kurt and Scott as Kurt explained about the dimension. "It was so weird. And talk about fire, and brimstone with all the lava there. It definitely wasn't a vacation spot, but I can't wait to go back." Naruto walked ahead with Jean passing Emma. Later, Naruto saw Kurt talking to Amanda.

Amanda is a half-African-American, half-Romani girl with long brown hair, wearing a black shirt, orange pants and dark-brown sandals. She's also wearing an assortment of silver/gold jewelry, most prominently her silver necklace.

Naruto smiled before walking out to lunch where he sat with Scott, Evan, and Kurt who ran over to them. "What should I wear? I mean is it formal, semi-formal? Oh man, the Professor needs to recalibrate my watch!" Evan blinked as he took a sip from his juice. "That's right, bro.. She's going to feel two furry fingers."

"Oh man! I forgot about that!" Kurt yelled hitting his forehead. "What am I going to do?! Oh, I've got to call this off!" Naruto raised his hands before speaking to Kurt. "Take it easy, Kurt! Just wear gloves." Kurt looked at his hands, and closed his fingers. "Gloves? Won't she think that's weird?" Naruto shook his head at that.

"No. A lot of suits come with gloves. Just say it's your father's old suit, and you didn't want to turn it down." Before anything else could be said, Evan pointed behind Scott. "Heads up, Scott. Here comes Emma." Scott looked back to see Emma before Taryn sat down beside him. "Hey Scott.. Will you go to the dance with me?"

Naruto looked back to see Emma quickly leave as Scott reluctantly said yes. He smacked his hand to his forehead in irritation. After that, Naruto looked ahead, and saw Rogue talking to Risty before a clone of his with short red hair, and no whisker marks walked up to them. Naruto added chakra to his ears as he listened to their conversation. "You ready for the dance, Rogue?"

She reluctantly nodded before looking to Naruto for a second. "Yeah, definitely... Arashi." She relied using one of Naruto's fake names. Naruto looked to see the other girls, minus Jean, talking to a clone with different colored hair before standing and left.

_Later, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

"Holy shit!" Kage cursed before Storm slapped him upside the head. "Language, Naruto!" Naruto rubbed his head before turning back to the T.V., and to the picture of the red raptor-like creature in the dimension Kurt goes through when teleporting.

(For a better picture of the creatures look at Shadow Dance.)

"Look at the size of those teeth! No way am I going back there!" Nightcrawler yelled pointing at the large teeth the raptor had. "Look Kurt; you've been teleporting all your life. And nothing bad happened to you.. We only saw this because my gizmo slowed you down." Nightcrawler raised his hands at that. "Yeah.. Thanks for the nightmares."

"Look Elf.. I'll go with you this time. Just in case." Wolverine said wrapping his arm around Nightcrawler's shoulder. Later, Forge typed on his device to slow Nightcrawler down more as Wolverine fixed his mask. "Look I'm just going to slow you down a little more to get the data." Nightcrawler looked uneasy at that.

"OK, but not too much!" Wolverine hooked a cable to him, and Nightcrawler as Forge looked to them. "Just keep an eye out for them and point the camera at their directions as long as you can so we can get as much data as possible." Wolverine nodded before tugging on the cable.

"And this line will keep us from getting separated from each other while we're in there." They teleported, and after a moment, they heard Wolverine speak through their earpieces. "Chuck.. Send a ride to pick us up.. I don't think returning back is an option."

_Later._

"Good God, woman!" Naruto in a black suit with a red undershirt, and matching red pinstriped tie yelled out after looking at Tabitha's dress. She had her hair up with a black tiara with red hearts on it. A dress that's black on top with pink straps pulled down, and a pink skirt. She's also wearing black fingerless gloves, stockings with pink polka dots, and knee-high boots.

"What!?" Tabitha asked turning around as the others left as a clone with black hair walked to her. "That's the tackiest dress I've ever seen." Naruto yelled out before Jean in a gold dress pulled him away.

_Sadie Hawkins's Dance._

Naruto slowed danced with Jean who rested her head against his chest, eyes closed with a smile. Naruto smiled before speaking. "I love you." Opening her eyes, she looked up at him with a smile before noticing several of the other girls look on in a little shock. She smiled as she assumed the clones said the same to them.

"AAAHHH!" Naruto looked behind him, and saw a red portal open up, and several of the raptors creatures came out. Kitty discreetly phased through them, and ran over as Naruto pulled his staff out of his suit, and attacked the ones that jumped at him. The others, forgetting their weapons, secretly used their powers to stop the creatures.

Two of them jumped at him, forcing him to kick one away before the other knocked his staff out of his hands. "Shit!" Naruto cursed as it jumped on him. Naruto held it's snapping jaws away as he pushed on its throat before it was hit with a beam, and disappeared. Naruto looked up, and saw Forge with a new teleporter.

"Let's go! The last portal should be in my old lab!" They ran, and caught more raptor creatures before closing the last portal.

_Kurt and Amanda, A Few Miles Away._

Kurt walked beside Amanda who explained she knows his true form. "I saw you a few months ago.. You were arguing with your friend in the hallway at school... I already liked you then. But I don't think you even knew who I was. Anyway; when you suddenly changed into... Into something else."

"And then disappeared. I couldn't believe it! At first I thought it was some kind of trick or something. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. I... I haven't told anyone else, I mean who would believe me? All I knew... Was that I had to get to know you." Kurt just blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"I... I don't know what to say." Amanda looked at him before speaking. "Will you show me? Please?" Kurt sighed at that before looking to her. "You won't like what you see." Amanda smiled softly at him. "Let me decide that." Kurt sighed again before turning his watch off. She took a couple of steps back before walking to him, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Did you know that blue is my favorite color?" He chuckled, grabbing her hand in his. "So... I know a shortcut to the ice cream shop.. You up for it?" She smiled before speaking. "I'm buying." Kurt smiled before teleporting them. "An offer you'll soon regret."

_Xavier's School For The Gifted; Early Morning._

Naruto was doing his chin-ups before getting the feeling that he was being watched. He stopped before looking to see that all of his girls were watching him in their pajamas. "Uhh.. Don't you all need to get ready?" He asked as they shook their heads. "Nope~" Sighing Naruto continued his workouts as they stared.

They all smiled as they followed a bead of sweat rolling down his head, and continued down his chest, and stomach. "_Now this is something I can DEFINITELY enjoy waking up to._" the girls unknowingly thought simultaneously.

**To Be Continued. **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading ad let me know of any mistakes**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD **

**Here's a belated Christmas gift an update for three of my stories minus Shinobi on Board as my beta for that one and I have been working on Betaing Naruto on Board**

**Next to be updated will be this story as I'm finishing up season 2**

**I hope you had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Kwanza. Have a safe and Happy New Year**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	20. Chapter XX: HeXed Retreat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Here's a belated Christmas gift an update for three of my stories minus Shinobi on Board as my beta for that one and I have been working on Betaing Naruto on Board.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XX: HeXed Retreat.**

**Last Time.**

_"And then disappeared. I couldn't believe it! At first I thought it was some kind of trick or something. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. I... I haven't told anyone else, I mean who would believe me? All I knew... Was that I had to get to know you." Kurt just blinked for a moment before he spoke up._

_"I... I don't know what to say." Amanda looked at him before speaking. "Will you show me? Please?" Kurt sighed at that before looking to her. "You won't like what you see." Amanda smiled softly at him. "Let me decide that." Kurt sighed again before turning his watch off. She took a couple of steps back before walking to him, and placed a hand on his cheek._

_"Did you know that blue is my favorite color?" He chuckled, grabbing her hand in his. "So... I know a shortcut to the ice cream shop.. Up for it?" She smiled before speaking. "I'm buying." Kurt smiled before teleporting them. "An offer you'll soon regret."=_

_Xavier's School For The Gifted; Early Morning._

_Naruto was doing his chin ups before getting the feeling that he was being watched. He stopped before looking to see that all of his girls were watching him in their pajamas. "Uhh.. Don't you all need to get ready?" He asked as they shook their heads. "Nope~" Sighing Naruto continued his workouts as they stared._

_They all smiled as they followed a bead of sweat rolling down his head, and continued down his chest, and stomach. "Now this is something I can DEFINITELY enjoy waking up to," the girls unknowingly thought simultaneously._

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted; Early Morning._

Kitty, wearing only black panties, walked into Naruto's bathroom and saw the shower was running as steam covered the room. She wiped the mirror over the sink as she looked at the shower. "Naruto? Are you in the-!" She stopped as two female hands hit the glass, and slid down before hearing Rogue moan.

"I guess that's a yes." Kitty said with a blush before turning to the sink, only to let out a squeak/moan as a clone of Naruto reached around and groped her breasts. She quickly bit her bottom lip when she felt his on her collarbone.

Later, Naruto wearing camouflage cargo pants and a black shirt under his leather jacket walked with a slightly limping Kitty. "Never again." Naruto looked down at her before she continued. "Like, I can't believe I let you talk me into having sex this close to getting ready for school!" Naruto smirked at that before speaking. "I can't help it if you ladies can't keep your hands off of me." She rolled her eyes before speaking. "Yeah, like it has nothing to do with what you're packing or your unbelievable stamina."

They passed the others in the hall before hearing Charles talk to Hank about being found out during his night run. "I can still make you a watch like Kurt's." Hank shook his head at that. "All the same, it's still hiding. Besides, if you had seen how my rage got the better of me. I really can't be trusted out there."

"I never asked to be a mutant. Why me?" They continued talking about Hank not being seen before Kitty slowly walked up. "Like, did you tell him, Professor?" She asked before Charles talked to her through telepathy. "Oh, yes. Hank, we were thinking of you taking some students to the California Redwoods."

"What? No... I can't." Hank replied looking out the window with his hands on his head. Charles rolled over to him as he continued. "It really is a marvelous idea. You can choose which students to take that would benefit the most-" He was interrupted by Hank who turned around. "Someone else should take them."

"Please, Hank. Just think what you can teach them in that environment.. Miles from civilization, and untouched by man." asked Charles as Hank looked down in thought.

_Breakfast._

Hank was telling the New Mutants as well as Naruto, and Kitty about the trip to the Redwood Forest. "It's a nature study for those falling behind in their Earth Science class." Bobby chuckled having Hank look to him. "Me?! But my grades are improving!" Hank nodded with a smirk. "Yeah.. At the speed of a glacier."

"You too, Evan." Naruto looked to see Evan trying to sneak out with a skateboard. "Oh, come on, teach! Can't I stay here in the park?" Hank walked over, and hit the wall with an open palm beside Evan's head. "Does this Forest have any sidewalks?"

_California Redwood Forest._

Naruto watched Roberto camouflage the X-Velocity with tree limbs under a net as he put on a black backpack. Naruto fixed his combat vest over his bare chest as he caught up to Kitty. She's wearing jean shorts, pink tank top, and boots as well as a backpack of her own.

Naruto reached down and groped her ass, making her eyes widen before Evan spoke up. "Hey Teach! I want to file a complaint!" Beast waved a hand behind him before speaking. "Send an e-mail!"

Later, Naruto helped Kitty set up a tent before applying a seal to it. "What's that for?" She asked, making him smile. "So we don't wake up the others." She blushed before letting out a giggle as Naruto picked her up bridal style and kissed her. Rahne looked at them before glancing to Roberto with a blush.

Later, after picking berries, and flowers with Evan picking poison ivy, Naruto watched Kitty take picture of Salmon swimming upstream. He knelt beside her, and splashed water in her face. "Hey!" Kitty lunged at Naruto taking both of them to the creek. She landed on top of Naruto, who leaned up on his hands. He smiled as he rests his forehead on hers, and stared into her eyes.

Later, after swimming, Naruto wearing red bathing suit watched Rahne flirt with Roberto. He smiled as he sat beside a sunbathing Kitty in a pink one piece, and applied sunscreen on her shoulders, moving closer to her legs. A shadow went past them, forcing Naruto to look up at Beast who's swinging across the trees before diving into the pond by them. Beast swam out and shook having water hit the others.

_Later._

"Your first assignment is to find five minerals by yourselves." The teens minus Naruto groaned at that before Beast continued. "Come on.. There's plenty of time for fun later.. You should be done in an hour, so let's meet back here in... Four hours." The teens cheered before Beast turned around. "If you need me I'll be in the teachers lounge."

"Uhh... Where's that teach?" Evan asked as Beast shrugged. "I don't know yet." He replied before swinging away.

_Five Hours Later._

The X-Men looked around for Beast who's been missing for several hours. "Mr. McCoy!" Naruto yelled out before Kitty turned to Rahne. "Ronnie? Can you, like, search for Mr. McCoy by scent?" Rahne, not miffed by Kitty mispronouncing her name shrugged. "Maybe? I've never tried it before."

"Give it a try... It's about to rain." Naruto pointed out as Rahne turned into her wolf form and ran in the woods.

_Later._

_Crack!_

Naruto zipped up his X-Men jacket as the rain poured down on them. The jacket is blue and white trimmed with the 'X' logo over the left chest with others as they ran after Rahne. "Damn it! Where the hell is he?!" Naruto cursed as Rahne turned back to normal. "I think he's just over this ridge!" She yelled running in the field they came out.

They ran to an abandoned campsite before they heard screaming. "This way!" Naruto yelled as they ran to a flooding river, and saw Beast in a triangular cage. "Shit! Bobby, freeze a bridge to catch Beast, and let the water go by." Naruto yelled before going through hand signs, and slammed them down on the ground.

A wall popped out from the river to block the water before Naruto put several small holes at the top to keep the water from overflowing. Naruto saw Roberto cover himself in fire before diving in the shallow water, and bring Beast up, who coughed out water. "There's people trapped upriver, move!"

They ran where they saw a bunch of men as Beast explained that they're Bigfoot hunters who believed Beast to be him. Beast pushed a tree down so Bobby, Kitty, and Evan walked across to help them up. "There he is! Get him!" One with a rifle yelled as he, and another man got up, and ran after Beast. Another man with glasses chased after them as Naruto disappeared.

"Wait! Leave him be!" Naruto jumped in the trees, and saw the men corner Beast. Wolfsbane jumped at one, and took his gun before throwing it to Naruto. Naruto broke it as his eyes glowed red. Bobby was covered in ice, as well as Evan with spikes covering him looked at the men. "Bigfoot has friends out here! Get the point?!"

Wolfsbane transformed into a girl/wolf hybrid with a dark blue one piece before growling at the men. "So, what do we do with 'em?" Naruto asked as his fangs grew over his lip. The men heard growling above them before looking to see Beast holding onto the tree. "I'm thinking." The men left running as the kids cheered.

"Fascinating! I'd love to know more about you all!" They looked to see the man with glasses standing a few feet away from them as Beast smiled. "Someday.. You will."

_Later._

Beast piloted the X-Velocity as the others talked. "Boy, Mr. McCoy.. Without you, that flash flood would have been a disaster." Bobby said as he sat behind Beast. "Well, as a wise young girl once told me; 'We are who we're meant to be'." Naruto smirked as he sat behind Kitty. "Too bad she can't apply that kind of smarts to scho-OOF!"

Naruto grunted as Kitty phased her elbow through her seat, and elbowed him in the stomach. "Kidding." Naruto grunted out holding his stomach, and leaned his head against Kitty's seat.

_A Week Later; Xavier's School For The Gifted Morning._

"AAHH!" Wanda shot up from the bed in a cold sweat. "You alright, Wanda?" Naruto asked turning to Wanda. "Yeah... Just a bad dream." Naruto nodded before looking to his alarm clock. "It's six.. I guess it's time to get up anyways." Naruto said getting out of the bed in only black boxers with Wanda followed suit with only red panties.

Later, Naruto walked in the halls of school and saw Kitty helping Kurt with his stuck locker by phasing a book out. "Like, I was wondering if you would try my muffins for Home EC Class." She handed Kurt a muffin that looked like it exploded on the inside. "Sure..." Kurt slowly picked it, and took a bite.

Naruto walked behind Kitty as Kurt turned green. "So, like, what does it need?" Kurt dropped the muffin, and had it bounce high before running away. "Something to wash the flavor out!" Kitty's shoulder slumped before feeling arms wrap around her "It's all right, Kitty.. I'll help ya with the next batch."

She smiled at that before Naruto spoke again. "Man, I can't believe you can't cook! I thought Home EC was easy! All you have to do is follow the recipe, and eat your wo-Oof!" She elbowed him in the stomach, and huffed.

_Brotherhood's House._

"Guess who's back." Mystique said while walking in the door. "MYSTIQUE!" The Brotherhood yelled out running in the hall. "Hey, Mystique." Todd greeted as he hopped in front of her. "Is that really yo-!" Mystique grabbed Todd and threw him away as the others looked to her.

"You useless clods have destroyed my house!" She yelled seeing the walls have been destroyed, and dirt everywhere. "Well... We've been thinking of cleaning up." Fred said rubbing his head. "You do that. And while you're at it; grow some backbone! What the hell happened to the team of tough Mutants I assembled?!"

"What are you talking about?" Pietro asked Mystique as she had her hands on her hips. "We're as tough as ever!" She scoffed at that before speaking. "Then when was the last time you've beaten the X-Men? Oh, I know... Never! They've outshined you on every level."

Mystique pointed behind her, where a teen girl walked in. Pietro gasped seeing her. She's standing at 5'6, has long green hair, and wearing a dark green shirt showing her midriff, dark green leather pants, and high heels.

"Lorna?!" (**1**.) Lorna smiled at him before speaking. "Hello... Brother." She greeted in an eerily calm voice as they heard groaning from all the metal in the house.

Xavier's School For The Gifted.

Naruto grabbed a bottle of water before Nightcrawler teleported behind him. "Hide me!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him as Kurt explained Kitty was looking for him to try new muffins. "The morning ones are still in my system! I don't think they will ever leave!" Naruto took a sip as Kitty walked in with a tray of normal looking muffins.

"Okay, like, how about now?" Naruto shrugged at Kurt who took it before Charles spoke up. "Kurt! I need your help with the others!" Kurt sighed in relief before teleporting without the muffin having it fall.

_Thunk!_

Naruto saw the muffin fall through the floor and hit the ground underneath. "... Muffin...?" Kitty held the tray up to Naruto. Naruto grabbed the tray and surprised Kitty by kissing her, and pushing her to the counter. "Sorry.. Meeting Rachel and Wanda at the theater." (**2**.) Kitty pouted slightly as she placed the tray on the counter.

"Don't worry, I'll assist you in making another batch once I get back" he said as he began leaving the kitchen. "Okay. But no backseat baking!" she told him. Naruto could only turn back to her and grin.

A Few Hours Later; Mall.

Naruto, Wanda, and Rachel watched a team of depressed X-Men walk away from Charles. "What happened?" Naruto asked as Charles sighed. "They got their first loss at the hands of the Brotherhood." He turned to Wanda. "And Wanda. They had help... from Lorna." Wanda looked to him in shock as Rachel raised a delicate eyebrow. "Who?"

"Lorna. My sister." Wanda said sadly, looking at the Mall with the front windows broken with metal pieces smashed through them. Naruto walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to him and gave a thankful smile before placing her own hand over his.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading ad let me know of any mistakes**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD**

**1\. She'll replace Wanda's canon scenes in the show.**

**2\. I thought with all three of them the X-Men would win the fight and I thought it was a good lesson for them to learn from the loss**

**Here's a belated Christmas gift an update for three of my stories minus Shinobi on Board as my beta for that one and I have been working on Betaing Naruto on Board**

**Next to be updated will be Naruto and the X-Men as I'm finishing up season 2**

**I hope you had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Kwanza. Have a safe and Happy New Year**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	21. Chapter XXI: Day Of Reckoning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or X-Men: Evolution**

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter but the majority of both episodes was canon and skipped those parts.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XXI: Day Of Reckoning.**

**Last Time.**

_"Okay, like, how about now?" Naruto shrugged at Kurt who took it before Charles spoke up. "Kurt! I need your help with the others!" Kurt sighed in relief before teleporting without the muffin having it fall._

_Thunk!_

_Naruto saw the muffin fall through the floor and hit the ground underneath. "... Muffin...?" Kitty held the tray up to Naruto. Naruto grabbed the tray and surprised Kitty by kissing her, and pushing her to the counter. "Sorry.. Meeting Rachel and Wanda at the theater." Kitty pouted slightly as she placed the tray on the counter._

_"Don't worry, I'll assist you in making another batch once I get back" he said as he began leaving the kitchen. "Okay. But no backseat baking!" she told him. Naruto could only turn back to her and grin._

_A Few Hours Later; Mall._

_Naruto, Wanda, and Rachel watched a team of depressed X-Men walk away from Charles. "What happened?" Naruto asked as Charles sighed. "They got their first loss at the hands of the Brotherhood." He turned to Wanda. "And Wanda. They had help... from Lorna." Wanda looked to him in shock as Rachel raised a delicate eyebrow. "Who?"_

_"Lorna. My sister." Wanda said sadly, looking at the Mall with the front windows broken with metal pieces smashed through them. Naruto walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to him and gave a thankful smile before placing her own hand over his._

**Now.**

_Noon; Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Logan was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. As he was rummaging in the refrigerator, he noticed it was missing something. "Where the hell is the salami I bought last night?!" He asked/yelled before hearing a chewing sound coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Kurama in a regular sized fox body eating the last bit of salami.

Logan glared at him and growled. "Why are you eating that?! I was saving it for today?!" Kurama, after swallowing the rest of it, looks at Logan. "**I wasn't aware you had dibs on the fridge's lunch meats.. Besides you're getting a bit chubby... Badger.**" Logan glared at that before dashing over, and started strangling him.

"Why you little-!" Naruto walked by the door and saw Logan strangling Kurama whose eyes bulged out and legs flailing as he choked. Naruto shook his head before turning around and left.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted; Cerebro A Few Days Later._

Naruto leaned against the wall by the entrance as he heard Charles push Jean too far with finding Wolverine who went missing not too long ago. "_I thought Ororo would be the one pushing her... But she is out with Beast investigating his last known location._" He thought before hearing Jean yell out.

"I'm not ready for thi-!" She stopped as Charles wheeled to face her. "Jean! It's not your fault." Naruto pushed off the wall and walked down the hall. Only for a door to open and a hand to pull him inside "What the he-uhh..." He trailed off seeing a nude Tabitha and Rachel who smiled at him.

"Bout time love~ We were about to start without you~" Tabitha said having Naruto gain a nose bleed at the image. "Oh~ I see someone likes what he sees~" Rachel said with a purr before pulling Tabitha into a kiss, having their breasts smash together. They moaned and groped each others asses as Naruto walked over.

Before things could escalate, Naruto pushed them to the floor with Tabitha on top of Rachel before he took off his shirt.

"Damn, girls. Sometimes you spoil me." he said with a smirk. "Mhmm~" they moaned in agreement.

_Brotherhood._

Mystique walked into the living room and saw that Todd was watching TV, Lance was laying on the couch while Pietro and Fred were playing cards. "Well, I see you're all hard at work at building a better tomorrow." She said sarcastically before Todd spoke up. "Yo, we're getting rigor mortis over here since nothing else has come up!" Lorna walked in and leaned against the doorframe as Mystique spoke up.

"On the contrary.. It appears our dear friend Magneto has made his move.. That's right Lorna.. Your father has abducted Wolverine." The Brotherhood's eyes widened at that before Lance spoke up. "Wolverine? That's crazy! Why would he want to do that?!" Mystique leaned her arm on the fireplace before she replied.

"Why indeed? Pietro; he's your father too... Perhaps you can enlighten us." Pietro raised his hands at that. "Hey! Don't ask me.. I don't know where he is or what he's doing." Mystique sighed before walking to the window and looked at the night sky. "He actually kidnapped one of the X-Men.. Why? There's a larger strategy at work here... I can feel it."

"Now I'm forced to make my move." She finished glancing over her shoulder.

_Danger Room._

Naruto sighed as Charles put the Danger Room on the highest setting for facing Magneto. He looked to see Rogue walk out with orange paint on her suit before smiling. "It's a good look for her. "Course Orange would look good on anyone." He muttered before hearing Charles. "_Concentrate Kage! Or relinquish leadership to Jean!_"

"Guys circle him!" Naruto yelled before putting a finger to his ear. "Phoenix.. come down on him hard." He heard her giggle at that before speaking. "_Like I did with you earlier?_" Naruto rolled his eyes at that as white fire hit Magneto and melted him. Naruto and the others cheered at that before Charles wheeled over.

"Magneto won't be surprised! He is always two steps ahead!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. "He's not prepared to fight Rachel, Emma, Wanda, or I when I get pissed off! You keep pushing us this hard and you'll find out how much, Charles!" Naruto said eyes turning red. Charles sighed before wheeling to the elevator where the Brotherhood came out of with Lorna in a costume.

She's wearing a dark green cowl, like Jean's, with her hair in a ponytail a green transparent long sleeved shirt over a dark green tank top. Dark green leather pants, and knee high boots.

"What?! Like, you want us to work with them?!" Shadowcat asked/yelled as Quicksilver dashed to her. "Don't be so down since we beat ya." He dashed away as Avalanche walked forward. "From what I've seen.. You could use a new lead-OOF!" He grunted as Naruto dashed to him and punched his stomach lifting him in the air.

"You can have it! I'm out of here!" He walked out followed by Phoenix, Scarlet Witch, and Boom-Boom. Phoenix looked over her shoulder, and glared slightly as the other girls didn't follow them in the elevator.

As Wanda passed Lorna, she looked to her green-haired sister with slight concern. Lorna, on the other hand, gave her a sideways glance before turning her head slightly to show her sister a blank, expressionless stare. Wanda raised an eyebrow at that before reaching the elevator with the others.

(The fights with Wolverine, and the X-Men will stay canon.)

Later; Outside Bayville.

Naruto sat on the hood of his car with Rachel sitting between his legs and leaned against his chest. "I can't believe those.. Traitors!" She said as Naruto rolled his eyes as she vented about Jean, Kitty, and Rogue staying behind as she crossed her arms under her bust in a huff. "Easy Rachel.. You'll get wrinkles on your cute face."

She smiled as she laid her head back on his chest under his chin. "When are Tabitha and Wanda coming back?" Rachel asked as Naruto looked up at the sky. "Soon.. They went back for a change of clothes." Naruto leaned on the windshield before he stiffened, and pushed Rachel off of him as a knife hit his hood.

He gulped as he noticed it was dangerously close to his crotch before seeing someone land in front of them. "Well, well... I'm glad that blue woman brought me on now, handsome~" Naruto blinked as he saw an Asian woman dressed like a ninja smile at him.

She's wearing a honey brown bandana, a shirt with a V-cut showing her cleavage and four-pack abs, and green long sleeves. A honey brown sash, pants, and knee high boots. "Oh, but where are my manners? I am Lady Deathstrike." (**1**.)

(Picture her from X-Men Legends II.)

"Blue Woman?" Naruto asked pulling out his staff as fire covered Rachel's hands. "Yeah, Mystic I think was her name.. If I had known a stud like you would be my target I probably would have taken this job for free." Naruto narrowed his eyes before speaking. "Mystique?! She's back?!" Naruto asked before Lady Deathstrike dashed towards him.

Naruto leaned back, but hissed in pain as he held his chest with four healing cuts. Looking up, his eyes widened at seeing five adamantium claws coming out of Lady Deathstrike's fingers. She smiled, and licked some of his blood off of the blades, getting Naruto to shudder. "_Bad memories_." He thought remembering a woman that did the same thing to him.

"Back off, bitch!" Rachel tackled her, and proceeded to roll around the ground as Naruto watched. "Tear her clothes-!" He stopped as Rachel glared at him her hair rising in the air. "Never mind, proceed." Naruto said before being hit with a small tornado. Looking up, he saw a teen with shoulder length black hair. He's wearing jeans and a black shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked while standing up. The young man smirked. "The name is Riptide."

(For a better Picture he's from X-Men: First Class film.)

Riptide started spinning creating a tornado that sped towards Naruto who was sucked in. Naruto grunted as he was hit with rocks and tree limbs before seeing Riptide in the middle and threw his staff at him. The staff hit Riptide in the head, forcing him to stop. Naruto grinned before seeing that he was really high in the air.

"Shit!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. Naruto groaned as he got up just as Riptide ran to him, and brought his knee up to Naruto's face. Only for Naruto to grab him, and swing around having him hit a tree. Naruto got up and turned around as Riptide suddenly stood up, grabbed him, and started spinning, creating another tornado.

"Alright, you bastard! You want to go for a spin?! Then try this!" Naruto yelled before creating a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and hit Riptide in the stomach. Riptide flew back into the woods, hitting a few trees along the way as Naruto panted. He looked over to see that Rachel finished the fight panting in ripped clothes. "Oh, come on! I missed the catfight?!" He asked as she walked over to him.

She suddenly grabs him by the collar and pulls him in for an intense open-mouth kiss. Naruto guessed that Rachel want to vent out a bit of rage when Deathstrike tried flirting with him. He felt his point was proven when she began forcing her tongue down his throat.

_Later._

Tabitha, Wanda, and Amara in her outfit slid to a stop in Jean's car. "Naruto! The mansion's gone nuts! It's locked up tight and the security weapons are firing everywhere!" Tabitha said having Naruto curse. "Defcon 4! Get in my car! I've got the higher horsepower!" After getting in, Naruto hit the gas pedal and did a donut to turn around in the dirt and drove towards the mansion.

He suddenly turned down a dirt road, drove down it for several miles, and came to a waterfall that hides the tunnel for the Blackbird to fly out of. "Okay, let's go." Naruto said going through handsigns and slammed them on the ground. A gateway opened up, showing a tunnel before walking in.

"The elevator would be down." Naruto said before walking to the stairs. "Look out!" Wanda said as guns came out of the walls before Rachel threw fireballs at them, having them melt. They walked into the security room and saw Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, and Ray at the computer showing a minute before the mansion explodes

"Does anyone have any idea who did this?" Naruto asked running over and tied on the keyboard. He frowned as he saw a small screen showing the mansion from earlier today. "Never mind. I know who did it." Naruto said before turning around. "MOVE!" He yelled as they ran down the hall as the counter hit zero.

_BOOM!_

_Later._

The X-Men and the Brotherhood looked on in horror at the destroyed mansion with black smoke billowing from the ground. "Where are the students?!" Jean asked before yelling out their names. "We're all right!" Bobby yelled as he, and the others walked out of the woods, clothes tattered. Naruto brushed past him as Jean, Shadowcat, and Rogue ran up to him.

Only to stop as Naruto rose his hand, and walked to Charles. Naruto roughly pulled him up, and growled. "It was you that did this!" He yelled as Rachel, and Tabitha kept the others away. Charles chuckled as he transformed into Mystique. "That's right. And now things are going to get much worse."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD**

**1 Chaos brought her up to be a flirt for Naruto like the female Copperhead from my D.C. stories and Riptide Jebest brought him up for a fight with Naruto so there would be one as you clearly read the fights which took up the majority of the episodes were canon and therefore skipped.. **

**Now, I know I said I would add canon for important scenes/introduction of new character's (Colossus, Sentinels, and Stryker.) But we felt it would be better to skip them since they were the majority of the episodes.**

**Next to be updated will be Shinobi On Board.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	22. Chapter XXII: Day Of Recovering Heroes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-Men: Evolution.**

**OK a mass updated for all of my stories as Snow Storm Jonas/Blizzard of '16 did number here with 4 feet of snow. I tried to get these up before it came but I had trouble with reaching my beta's.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XXII: Day Of Recovering Heroes.**

**Last Time.**

_Tabitha, Wanda, and Amara in her outfit slid to a stop in Jean's car. "Naruto! The mansion's gone nuts! It's locked up tight and the security weapons are firing everywhere!" Tabitha said having Naruto curse. "Defcon 4! Get in my car! I've got the higher horsepower!" After getting in, Naruto hit the gas pedal and did a donut to turn around in the dirt and drove towards the mansion._

_He suddenly turned down a dirt road, drove down it for several miles, and came to a waterfall that hides the tunnel for the Blackbird to fly out of. "Okay, let's go." Naruto said going through handsigns and slammed them on the ground. A gateway opened up, showing a tunnel before walking in._

_"The elevator would be down." Naruto said before walking to the stairs. "Look out!" Wanda said as guns came out of the walls before Rachel threw fireballs at them, having them melt. They walked into the security room and saw Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, and Ray at the computer showing a minute before the mansion explodes_

_"Does anyone have any idea who did this?" Naruto asked running over and tied on the keyboard. He frowned as he saw a small screen showing the mansion from earlier today. "Never mind. I know who did it." Naruto said before turning around. "MOVE!" He yelled as they ran down the hall as the counter hit zero._

_BOOM!_

_Later._

_The X-Men and the Brotherhood looked on in horror at the destroyed mansion with black smoke billowing from the ground. "Where are the students?!" Jean asked before yelling out their names. "We're all right!" Bobby yelled as he, and the others walked out of the woods, clothes tattered. Naruto brushed past him as Jean, Shadowcat, and Rogue ran up to him._

_Only to stop as Naruto rose his hand, and walked to Charles. Naruto roughly pulled him up, and growled. "It was you that did this!" He yelled as Rachel, and Tabitha kept the others away. Charles chuckled as he transformed into Mystique. "That's right. And now things are going to get much worse."_

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Naruto glared at Mystique before speaking. "I saw her set the mansion to self-destruct before turning into Charles. Why did you do it?" Naruto glared before they heard sirens. Looking to their right, they saw multiple police cars with helicopters flying towards them. "Shit! Scatter!" Naruto yelled before reaching for his belt.

He unsealed several balls before throwing them down, having smoke cover the area and making a way for everyone to escape. "Meet up when you can!" Naruto yelled as everyone ran into the wood as Naruto created several clones that each of them went through hand signs. "Kirigakure no Jutsu. (Hidden Mist Jutsu.)" Each clone shot out mist from their mouths blinding the police from seeing their escape.

_Later._

Naruto looked at the others that made it to the meeting place at the look out point in the woods as Jean, Rachel, Shadowcat, and Wanda looked out at the city with Nightcrawler as Bobby paced. Bobby suddenly shot ice at the woods having Scott, Emma, and Storm revealing themselves walking out of the woods.

"What now?" Wanda asked before they heard Mystique's voice. They looked back to see Mystique and the Brotherhood walk out of the woods. "Mystique! We want answers!" Naruto yelled walking up to her.

"Get out of my face! Look; I had nothing to do with Magneto's plan of revealing us to the world." She glanced towards everyone present before continuing. "But their reaction proves to us that Xavier was wrong. Humans and mutants can't live together!" She finished looking at them.

"Why did you follow us?" Rachel asked looking at Mystique. "Because I want the same thing as you; the Military took a member of my team and I want him back." Mystique said crossing her arms under her bust.

"Maybe I can help with that." Everyone turned to see Fury walking out with a toothpick in his mouth. "Who are you?" Mystique's asked as Fury pulled the toothpick out. "Nick Fury, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I've been tracking you lot for hours." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "That super secret CIA group that Logan worked for?"

"I strongly suggest you forget you found us." Mystique said snapping her fingers having the Brotherhood step forward. Only for Fury to do the same having them be surrounded by armed men. "If I wanted you all captured. I'd have done it by now." Fury said before Storm walked up. "Then what do you want?"

Fury handed her a P.D.A. "To give you this. It contains maps and schematics of the Military base where they took your friends. I think you will find it useful." He finished before Mystique spoke up. "Why should we trust you?" Fury just smirked as he and his men walked away. "Let's just say... I've got my reasons."

He and his men disappeared in the woods having Mystique take the P.D.A. "I'll take tha-!" She stopped as Naruto, surrounded by gold chakra took it from her. "You're the reason we're in this! We'll be in charge. Don't like it, then leave!" Mystique glared before sighing. "Fine! But I want a team to investigate where Magneto 'died'. Knowing him, I doubt he would have fallen that easily."

"Toad! You'll go." She said having Wanda, and surprisingly Polaris step forward. "I want in/I want to go!" They said at the same time.

_New York City; Toad, Scarlet Witch, And Polaris._

Scarlet Witch looked through binoculars as the spot where Magneto 'died' with a large robot that was being dismantled. "Mystique was right... He's not there." She said before Toad spoke. "Man... Your own father. If either of you ladies need a shoulder to cry on, you're more than welco-OW!" He stopped as both girls stomped on each of his feet having him yell.

"I see a news van. Maybe there's film from earlier." Scarlet Witch said before they made their way down. When they got to the van, Toad knocked having a man open the door before Scarlet Witch and Polaris using a light pole to wrap around him, and his mouth knocked out said man.

Toad walked in and brought up the news footage of the robot falling on Magneto. "Rewind and slow it down." Polaris said as Toad did that. And showed Quicksilver saving Magneto at the last second. "Pietro... DAMN HIM!" Scarlet Witch said having the TVs blow up from her outburst.

_Sewers._

A clone of Naruto flashed beside Tabitha and the New Mutants. "Holy crap! Did you have to come down here?!" Naruto asked waving the air from his face. "Yes. I know a place that we'll be safe in." Ray said before Naruto sighed. "I think I know what you're talking about. Follow me." After walking down the sewers before a figure dropped down in front of them.

The figure stepped into the light revealing a male. He has a sad, downcast demeanor about him. He has extremely pale, white skin, is bald, and has a very skinny body. He's wearing a ragged brown shirt with dark brown sash, brown pants, and sock-ish type foot coverings, which look like his feet, were wrapped in two colored cloths.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "I'm looking for four teenage mutant turtles that stole my pizza. Have you seen them? Seriously though, we want to see Callisto, Caliban. Is she here?" Caliban nodded before walking back through the sewers, getting them to follow after him. "You know him, Naruto?" Tabitha asked making Naruto nod.

"Yeah; a few years ago a mutant that Charles detected ran into the sewers.. I followed her and found mutants that had their bodies altered along with a few that were found out and were forced to live down here living together. I think they're calling themselves, 'Morlocks'."

_Later, X-Men Team._

Later, after taking the XM-Velocity back, they flew towards New Mexico as they followed the map. "Wait, are we going to Area 51?!" Naruto asked as they came to a large building. "Well shit... Those conspiracy theorists were right. I wonder if they're also right about alien raccoons with guns? Or actual walking, talking trees?"

"Mystique, go inside and try to get into the security office.. Bobby, Kitty go and cut the alarms.. Storm will stay here in the chopper to get us out while the others and I find our captured teammates." Kage said putting on his coat before Shadowcat ran to the fence with the non-flying members and fazed them through as Naruto jumped over with Jean and Phoenix.

Naruto's team ran down the halls avoiding guards trying to find the team before an alarm went off. "So much for the silent route." Nightcrawler said as Naruto cursed before guards surrounded them. Jean used her powers to throw them down and having them escape. They ran down the halls and into Mystique.

"Hold them off!" Mystique said as Naruto created clones that blocked the way as Mystique led them to a large room where Rogue, Spyke, Beast, Wolverine, and Blob captured other men in a large tank before they ran out and to another room. "There's a ladder here!" Naruto yelled as Iceman and Shadowcat ran in.

Naruto quickly went up the ladder and opened the grated door and the hatch having the others run up. Mystique was the last to climb and to hit the grated door as Cyclops slammed the door shut. "Where is Professor X?!" He asked making her growl. "Get me out of here! Or you won't see-!" She stopped as men closed in on her. "Three secon-Hey!"

Cyclops stopped as Naruto pushed him away, opened the door, and pulled Mystique out. "Why did you-!" Cyclops stopped as Naruto looked to him. "The guards were in the same room.. If you left her we would have lost our only way of finding Charles."

_Later, Look Out._

"Now what?" Shadowcat asked pacing around. "The institute's gone, the Professor's missing." Naruto raised a hand at that. "No. Mystique did tell me before she and the others left.. He's in the prison that held Juggernaut.. She freed him and put Charles in his place."

"We'll need to teach the world that they don't need to fear us.. That we can live together in peace." Storm said looking out at New York City. Naruto looked out before feeling two arms wrap around his shoulder and something soft pressed into his back.

"Hey, handsome~" Naruto tensed before looking over his shoulder and saw Deathstrike smiling at him. "What the?! Who the hell are you?!" Jean asked pointing at Deathstrike. "I'm Deathstrike.. I was hired by Mystique to keep handsome here..."

She trailed off giving a kiss to Naruto's cheek before pressing her chest farther into his back. "From reaching the mansion before it blew.. But thinks to tomato over there.." Rachel's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "Ruined that plan.. But now that I'm not under contract.. I have a lot more time to spend with you~"

Deathstrike smiled before jumping back, dodging a fireball and several rocks thrown her way. "Til next time!" She said winking at Naruto before jumping in the trees and left.

_A Few Days Later; Country Store._

Rogue, wearing a trench coat over her uniform, huffed as the news showed photo's of them with Kurt in his true form. "Do I really look that fat?" She asked Naruto who's wearing a red trench coat and a black bandanna. "No, sweetie you're full-figure-OUCH!" He yelled as she threw a can at his head.

"Try and give your girl a compliment." He grumbled while rubbing his head before seeing a Military truck and jeep stop by. "Shit, Rogue, come here." Naruto whispered going to the corner by the door. She walked up to him holding drinks and food before they shimmered out of sight.

Naruto put down a hundred dollar bill with a note saying 'Keep the change' on the counter before they left in his now blue painted car and left. After traveling down the dirt road, Naruto turned in towards the woods and came up to a cave where the others watched Ororo and Beast wearing a sweater and jacket speaking to the Senate on a portable TV with ice used as a large screen.

Naruto looked to see Emma talking with Cyclops off to the side before Logan walked to them. He's wearing a full black costume with heavy boots and gold stripes on his shoulders.

(Look at his season 3 suit for a better picture.)

"Why aren't we going after Chuck?!" Naruto sighed at that. "Because everyone will shoot first and ask no questions later! We need to wait for everybody to cool off..." Naruto trailed off before seeing the Juggernaut attack a dam on the news. "OK! X-Men, let's go!" Naruto yelled getting everyone but Wolverine to go to the XM-Velocity.

Wolverine got on his bike as a clone of Naruto and Scarlet Witch got in his car and followed after the helicopter.

_Night; Dam._

Kage dropped down on top of Juggernaut after he destroyed a part of the dam. "X-Men! Seal up that leak!" Naruto yelled bringing his fist down on Juggernaut's helmet as Jean and Phoenix held the water back as Iceman froze it and created a replacement for the hole. Juggernaut hit Naruto in the head before throwing him up to the top of the dam.

Scarlet Witch used her powers to make Juggernaut walk clumsily as Iceman created ice for him to slip on. Shadowcat jumped on him and trapped him in a stone platform before jumping away. Nightcrawler teleported around him and unlatched three of his helmet's locks before being grabbed and thrown away.

Juggernaut broke free just as Naruto hit his helmet with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), knocking it off. Naruto went into his Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) and picked him up. Naruto flew high into the air before dropping Cain down on the dam. Rogue ran over, and put her hand on his forehead.

She groaned as she kept her hand on as long as possible before Cain knocked her back. He tried punching her only for Rogue to easily knock him away before punching him into the air. Naruto landed as Iceman froze him while he fell in the river. Naruto suddenly caught Rogue as she lost her balance. "Nice job, my full-figured southern belle." he said with a grin. She gave him a deadpan look before leaning in and kissing him.

_The Next Day; Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Kage looked at the ruins of the Mansion after rescuing Charles from Cain's prison as he listened to the President's speech over the radio, clearing them of the Sentinel attack and deciding to give all Mutants a chance. Naruto sighed as he looked at the setting sun with a small frown. "I hope it'll be that easy."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**Ok a mass update for all of my stories. Next to be updated will be Ninja On The League with a triple update for the 2 year anniversary.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out. **


	23. Chapter XXIII: Mainstream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-Men: Evolution.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII: Mainstream.**

**Last Time.**

_Juggernaut broke free just as Naruto hit his helmet with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), knocking it off. Naruto went into his Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) and picked him up. Naruto flew high into the air before dropping Cain down on the dam. Rogue ran over, and put her hand on his forehead._

_She groaned as she kept her hand on as long as possible before Cain knocked her back. He tried punching her only for Rogue to easily knock him away before punching him into the air. Naruto landed as Iceman froze him while he fell in the river. Naruto suddenly caught Rogue as she lost her balance. "Nice job, my full-figured southern belle." _

_he said with a grin. She gave him a deadpan look before leaning in and kissing him._

_The Next Day; Xavier's School For The Gifted._

_Kage looked at the ruins of the Mansion after rescuing Charles from Cain's prison as he listened to the President's speech over the radio, clearing them of the Sentinel attack and deciding to give all Mutants a chance. Naruto sighed as he looked at the setting sun with a small frown. "I hope it'll be that easy."_

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted Underground; Five A.M._

Naruto wearing blue pajama pants and holding a black shirt walked out of his shared room with his girls before closing the door. He stretched and put on his shirt as he walked in the makeshift kitchen and started to make breakfast before hearing a yawn. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kitty, her eyes barely, open walk to the refrigerator.

She pulled out a slice of pizza and a juice container and sat at the table. She took a bite of the pizza and drank from the carton.

_BAMF!_

"I knew it! You drink from the carton!" Kurt said taking the carton and walked to the end of the table. "Kurt! I-I was going to finish it!" Kurt shook it and felt it was still full. "Okay, you only have half a gallon left." Naruto put his skillet down and walked over. Taking the carton Naruto wrote on it.

"Here." Naruto handed Kitty the carton and she saw what he wrote 'Kitty's Juice. No one else drink it'. She smiled at that and kissed his whiskered cheek. "Intruders!" Naruto looked back and saw three shadowed figures before disappearing. Kurt and Kitty saw Naruto appear onscreen before attacking the three figures revealing them to be teenaged boys.

Naruto grabbed one as he created two clones to grab the others before throwing them out of the yard. He appeared beside Kitty before walking to the kitchen.

_Outside, Six A.M._

Later, Naruto stood beside Logan and Charles as Jubilee drove off with her parents. He's wearing a dark blue trench coat with black flames on the edge and on his sleeves and faded jeans.

He sighed before Logan spoke up as he zipped his leather jacket. "First Rahne, now Jubilee. I can't believe how fast the parents are pulling the kids out of here. Do they really think it'll be any easier for them at home." Charles brought a hand to his chin before speaking.

"I hate to agree, but I would probably do the same thing. Parents should feel their kids are safe here. Obviously that hasn't been the case after what happened." Logan sighed before speaking. "It's my fault. I should have noticed Mystique's scent when she was posing as you."

"Her powers got an upgrade from that machine of Magneto's. I didn't sense any negative emotions from her while she was here either." Naruto said as Logan walked off. "I hope Emma's parents let her stay." Naruto said crossing his arms. "She only left a few days ago, I know, but she hasn't talked to either of us since leaving, and we can't reach her."

"I'm sure they will Naruto." Charles said before wheeling over to the elevator leading to the underground bunker.

_The next day; Seven A.M._

"_Attention everyone. The younger students are scheduled for breakfast first. Everyone else meet me in Sub Level 7._" Naruto stretched as he, the girls and everyone minus the younger students and Tabitha walked out of their room before walking to several locker rooms to change.

Later, Naruto leaned back in his chair as the others stared at Charles from their spot at the table. Naruto noticed everyone's changed outfits as he brought his hands behind his head.

Rogue is wearing a purple shirt tied at the front and it falls on to her shoulders, showing some skin. Underneath the shirt is a black halter top. She's wearing black jeans that have tears around her knees and sneakers. As well as her gloves.

Kitty is wearing a red button-up collared shirt that shows a bit of midriff, black trousers, and dark red sandals.

Jean is wearing a short-sleeved olive green and yellow striped shirt showing her midriff, a long brown pencil skirt with a dark brown belt, and yellow bow tied sandals.

Rachel is wearing a black t-shirt knotted up to bare her midriff and faded jeans with a hole over her right thigh showing her pocket.

Emma is wearing a white shirt and black pants with white high heels.

Scott is wearing a dark brown collared unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a grey shirt, black , and brown shoes with his glasses in his jacket pockets.

Kurt is wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt that's light green on the top.

Wanda is wearing black leather pants and a red sleeveless top.

And Evan is wearing a dark green shirt and cargo pants.

"Good news. The School Board has agreed to let you attend class for today. Provided no one uses their powers." Naruto brought his chair forward as he leaned himself on his elbows. "Just today?" Charles nodded before explaining. "Yes. Tonight they'll vote on whether or not to invoke a permanent ban on Mutants."

"Professor. I'm... I'm afraid to go back to school. We don't fit in anymore." Kitty said as she leaned back against her chair. "It won't be easy at first Kitty. But eventually you will be accepted." Charles replied holding a newspaper up with 'Monsters Among Us?' on the front page with a picture of Jean in her uniform, and Beast fighting the Sentinal robot. "For all that you are."

"Ah man, so we're still monsters? What is with that?" Evan asked standing up before sitting back down as Charles looked to him. "Despite what they call us, we are still people." Charles said as Evan kicked away from the table. "If they don't like us, then that's their problem."

"Evan! Let's just not give people a reason to fear us." Charles finished as Kurt in his true form grabbed the paper and read it. "Hey, they named me 'Identity Unknown'." He crouched on the end as Kitty saw it was a picture of him in his costume. "Yeah, look. The only pictures they have of you are blue and furry."

"That means... no one's made the connection it's me." Scott puts a hand on his shoulder before speaking. "Yet. But they will. Especially since you live here." Kurt let out a depressed sigh as they continued to talk. "I'd like you all at the hearing. Let them look you in the eyes when they vote." Charles said looking to each teen.

"So they can see the people behind the powers. Now; go make the best of your first day back."

_Bayville High Eight A.M._

Naruto walked with the others as the kids made a wide berth for the X-Men. "Easy guys." Naruto whispered from behind the group before noticing Kitty glare at Kurt who's pretending he's not from the Institute. "Come on, honey." Naruto whispered patting her hips closer to him as Emma was yelling at Duncan.

She pulled Scott with her after yelling over her shoulder. "WE'RE THROUGH, DUNCAN!" Naruto shrugged as he walked inside, missing Duncan glare their way, as well as Principal Kelly from his car.

_New York City, Logan._

Logan drove his motorcycle down the Interstate before another person rode up beside him.

He is a young, muscular, man with blue eyes. He's 6'6 and wearing a black, leather jacket and pants, and thick red combat boots.

The man lifted his hand and it turned into silver steel before speeding off, prompting Logan to follow. They sped through traffic before the man hit a tractor trailer and had it swerve. Logan's eyes widened before he pulled a wheel stand to drive over a car and jump the trailer to continue following after the man.

_Bayville High._

Naruto walked the halls with Rachel and Wanda ignoring the stares he got before seeing Kurt hide, and talk with Amanda about hiding his powers. "I'm not ready to be exposed as a mutant." Naruto parted ways with the girls and sighed as he went to class. After a long morning, Naruto was walking outside and saw Duncan and two of his friends beating up Scott who refused to fight.

Naruto dashed towards them, and knocked Duncan down. "Leave. Now, Duncan. You've never been able to beat me. And not once did I use any powers." Kitty and Rogue ran over as Duncan got up, scoffed, and left with his friends.

_Logan, Farm._

Logan followed the man into a farm, and slid underneath the fence. Looking around, he drove to the barn and drove inside towards the man, who took off his helmet showing short black hair. The man turned around as his entire body turned to steel growing more muscular, and a foot taller.

He has no pupils or irises as his eyes have become a silver color. His clothes tore revealing a black, sleeveless bodysuit with a red, armored platelet that covers his chest area and gold, armored platelets on his shoulders. A red and gold accented belt goes around his waist with the red combat boots.

The man grabbed Logan's motorcycle and threw it away. Logan jumped off just as his motorcycle blew up from the impact. Logan crouched before taking off his helmet and snarled at the man. "Alright! Now you've got my attention! Let's talk!" Logan brought out his claws and charged.

He threw the man outside and towards a red tractor. "Alright, bub. What's this about?" The man rubbed his head before standing and grabbed the tractor. "I am to deliver a message!" The man yelled in a Russian accent before throwing the tractor. Logan dodged and sliced the back tire off as he retracted his claws.

And punched the tire towards the man, knocking him down. "From who?!" The man got up and punched the tire destroying it. "Magneto!" Logan brought out his claws again as the man returned to his original form. "When you tire of the public prosecution, then he invites you to join him and fight."

"So I can be a lackey like you? I don't think so." Logan replied as the man sighed. "I am no lackey. I... I have no choice." Logan raised an eyebrow as he retracted his claws. "What's Magneato have on you?" He asked as the man turned around. "Whatever it is, there's a way out. Let us help you. Join the X-Men."

"I... cannot. I cannot take that risk." The man replied walking away.

_Night Bayville High._

Naruto, and the others minus Jean, Emma, Kurt, and the New Mutants walked towards the meeting building before seeing Duncan drive in front of them. He stopped and got out. "Hey Summer, we have some unfinished business. The rest of you go inside. This is between me, and him."

"Guys. You can go in if you want. I'm staying here." Naruto said reaching behind his back. "No way!" Evan said as the Brotherhood, minus Polaris and Quicksilver walked out from behind a van. "Really? You get people who I've beaten countless times to help you? You must be desperate." Naruto said pulling his bo staff out.

The others did the same with this as Evan unfolded his bow from his lower back. Naruto and Rogue twirled their staffs around before Naruto spoke. "No powers, X-Men! No matter what!" Naruto dashed towards Avalanche and raised his staff. Naruto hit him in the helmet sending him fly back as Rachel gave a war cry and hit Duncan in the knee.

He fell to the ground and she hit him upside the head. Evan took aim with his bow and shot at Toad who was jumping around. As they fought, the parents ran out just as cars was thrown their way. "X-MEN! SAVE THE PARENTS!" Naruto yelled as he and the others used their powers to save the parents.

_The Next Morning; Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Naruto with a red unbuttoned shirt, and messy hair walked out of his room. Only to be pulled into a kiss by Wanda. The other girls wearing one of his shirts to sleep in, walked up to give him a kiss. Later, the depressed X-Men walked over to talk with Charles, passing Logan.

"There a funeral I don't know about?" He asked as Naruto turned the corner with pink lipstick over his face. "They're just on edge on if the school will allow us back." Naruto said wiping his face. As they made it to the meeting room, Charles rolled over to him. "Before I announce the School Board's decision... I'd like to say how proud I am of all of you." Charles said before Scott leaned on the table.

"How can you say that Professor? We let you down." Kitty, who was drawing circles on the table with her finger picked up after Scott. "Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to know how they voted."

"You saved their lives. Jean inspired the with her speech. And as a result; they want to welcome you back." The teens looked shocked at that before Jean walked over from her place at the counters. "Sorry Professor... but it's a little of the good news, bad news sort of thing." Charles sighed at before speaking.

"I realize this isn't an easy time for you. But please realize something. For whatever reason. You have been chosen to take the first step into this new world. To lead the way, to be a beacon of hope for mutants yet to come. This is not only a big responsibility, it is an honor. I'm always astonished by the wondrous things that can be built on the ashes of tragedy. For even in the face of bigotry and discrimination, the X-Men will endure."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**Well I've actually got nothing to talk about for this update as what I wanted to talk about was about the previous updates.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	24. Chapter XXIV: The Stuff Of Villains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload.. Been very busy and had internet/power problems from a lot of rain over June. Internet went out all day Saturday as well. (July 16.)**

**Stats. Views: 270,991 . Reviews: 431. Favorites: 1,124. Followers: 1,133. Communities: 23.**

**Thanks for a great 2 years and sorry this wasn't updated back in June.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV: The Stuff Of Villains.**

**Last Time.**

_Naruto with a red unbuttoned shirt, and messy hair walked out of his room. Only to be pulled into a kiss by Wanda. The other girls wearing one of his shirts to sleep in, walked up to give him a kiss. Later, the depressed X-Men walked over to talk with Charles, passing Logan._

_"There a funeral I don't know about?" He asked as Naruto turned the corner with pink lipstick over his face. "They're just on edge on if the school will allow us back." Naruto said wiping his face. As they made it to the meeting room, Charles rolled over to him. "Before I announce the School Board's decision... I'd like to say how proud I am of all of you." Charles said before Scott leaned on the table._

_"How can you say that Professor? We let you down." Kitty, who was drawing circles on the table with her finger picked up after Scott. "Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to know how they voted."_

_"You saved their lives. Jean inspired the with her speech. And as a result; they want to welcome you back." The teens looked shocked at that before Jean walked over from her place at the counters. "Sorry Professor... but it's a little of the good news, bad news sort of thing." Charles sighed at before speaking._

_"I realize this isn't an easy time for you. But please realize something. For whatever reason. You have been chosen to take the first step into this new world. To lead the way, to be a beacon of hope for mutants yet to come. This is not only a big responsibility, it is an honor. I'm always astonished by the wondrous things that can be built on the ashes of tragedy. For even in the face of bigotry and discrimination, the X-Men will endure."_

**Now.**

_A Few Weeks Later; Hell's Kitchen, New York._

Scarlet Witch walked with Polaris down an alley. "You didn't need to come, Wanda." Polaris said walking out to the sidewalk and turned the corner. "Yes, I did. Magneto needs to pay for what he did to me." They walked down the street and pass a group of men sitting on steps that lead to a building.

"Hey girls, there's a toll for coming down our street, Toss us some coin, and we'll let you pass." The sister's ignored them and continued walking down the street. "Hey, ladies! Diss us like that again, and you've got problems." Suddenly, the light posts bursts and wrapped around the men as the sisters turned the corner.

Later, they walked into another alleyway and saw Caliban walk out of the shadows. "Caliban." Scarlet Witch said as Caliban stared at them. "Word is you two wanted to see me." Polaris nodded as she crossed her arms. "Yes. Word is you can find other mutants. We want you to find our father, Magneto."

"No, I cannot help you." Caliban said turning around having Scarlet Witch growl. "Do not turn your back on me!" She held her hands out and the dumpsters shook before moving to block his path. The trash flew out, getting Caliban to sigh before turning back to face the sisters.

"I cannot locate Magneto because he cannot be located! He is too far advanced. I am sorry." Caiban said before Polaris spoke up. "Then what about our brother, Pietro?"

Xavier's School For The Gifted, Morning.

A cab stopped at the gates to the half constructed mansion before a teen boy got out of the passenger's side. He has spiky dark brown hair just past his shoulders, two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing both sides of his face. He has big brown eyes and stern facial features. He's wearing black jeans, boots with a blue t-shirt. (**1**.)

He pulled a black book bag out from the car and looked to the driver. "Thanks for the ride." The driver leaned over showing white hair and a blind left eye. "No problem, kid. Just ask for Professor Xavier." The teen nodded before walking inside, and passed Evan and Kurt. "Excuse me. Is Professor Xavier here?"

"Yeah, he's in the bunker we have. Just go to the gazebo and wait for someone to come out of the hidden doorway." Evan replied having the boy walk to a gazebo. A few minutes later, Scott, Emma, and Tabitha came up in an elevator door. "This the way to Professor Xavier?"

"Yes, uh...?" Scott trailed off as the others left. "Ashura. I was told he's the person to see about having a... Gift." Scott nodded before having Ashura walk in the elevator and had it go down. "Walk straight ahead to the kitchen area." Ashura waited before seeing the underground bunker and walked past several X-Men before seeing Naruto. Naruto froze as Ashura nodded at him in greeting before walking away.

'_Holy shit was that?_' He thought before hearing Kurama. "**No, it couldn't be... Unless he's this world's Ashura.**" Naruto shook his head before following After Rogue.

_Scarlet Witch, And Polaris Outskirts Of New York._

The sisters walked off the bus and looked to the small town surrounded by the forest. They walked up to a diner and saw Pietro reading a newspaper before walking in. "Pietro! Where is he?!" Scarlet Witch asked pushing the doors open. "Wanda!" He yelled before seeing Polaris.

"Lorna?! Why are you here?!" Polaris glared at her brother before speaking. "Because our dear father thought it was best to leave me alone while you helped him during that trap." Pietro tried to run away, only for his feet to stick to the floor. "Take us to him! NOW!" Scarlet Witch said as Pietro shook his head.

"I don't know where he is! He contacts me when he needs me for something!" They heard sirens before Scarlet Witch sent Pietro into a cabinet before putting said cabinet in the freezer. Polaris bent the lock and used her powers to have the freezer float before tossing it outside just as a Police car pulled up.

_Bayville High, Noon._

Naruto sat beside Rogue as she wrote in a notepad ignoring the other students. Naruto saw Evan getting pushed by two kids before standing up and walked over. "Leave, now." He said to the two students who snorted. Before yelling in pain as Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it. "I said leave."

Naruto kicked him away having both leave before they heard a male voice with a Cajun accent. "Don't mess with the mutants." They ran around the building and saw Gambit in a brown trench coat as the two teens ran away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked hands on her waist. "Just passing by Cheri (Dear). Nice day today." He replied before leaving just as Kitty ran over. "Hey, isn't that one of Magneto's goons?" Naruto blinked at that. "What?" He asked before Rogue grabbed his arm. "No time! Let's follow him."

_Brotherhood's House._

Lance ran in to see Fred and Todd in Quicksilver's costume while they were supposed to be cleaning up. "Bad news. One of Magneto's flunkies is right behind me." He said as Todd raised an eyebrow. "Which one?" A glowing playing card came in and floated down in front of them. "Oh... That one." They jumped away just as the card blew up.

Gambit, without his coat, jumped through the window and grabbed a curtain. "Did you get my calling card?" They attacked with Gambit easily dodging the attacks before wrapping Todd in the curtain having them glow. "Back off! I let go and you'll be painting this room again."

"Magneto has given you a chance to prove yourselves. By helping out your old friend, Pietro." Later, Naruto, Rogue, and Kitty watched the Brotherhood leave in Naruto's cloaked car. Naruto shifted into gear and followed a few cars behind them until it was dark. They went up to the mountains and saw the Brotherhood's jeep behind a rock on a dirt road.

They felt the ground shake before getting out of the car and ran around the corner. They saw an Army transport being attacked before the trio saved the men from falling rocks and going off the cliff from the ground breaking apart. Rogue ran to Avalanche and touched him just as Kitty phased through a truck that was going over the cliff.

And came out holding Pietro before he dashed away. Naruto looked behind him just as Kitty climbed back up and saw Scarlet Witch as well as her sister before creating a clone that started jumping up. Naruto walked to the girls as the Army moved in on them. They held their hands up.

"Stand down, men!" A man with a mustache walked up to them. "I saw what happened back there. Thank you." They blinked at that before the man continued. "Not all of us hate mutants. We're just peacekeepers. Like you. I'd offer you a lift but..." Naruto raised his hand at that. "No need. We have a ride."

_Brotherhood's House, Morning._

Gambit walked in and saw the trio in the living room. Todd watching T.V., Lance tuning a guitar, and Fred reading a comic. "What's up guys? Tell me, why are you such losers?" He asked as Todd snorted at him. "Because the X-Men are winner's. It balances out." Fred looked up to Gambit before speaking.

"So do we still get to join Magneto's new team?" Gambit smirked at that. "Please, no wonder you flunkies got expelled, that was awful!" The trio got up having Gambit raise his hands. "Easy, easy. There'll be other chances. But you guys need a leader." Pietro ran in and smirked at them.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Naruto and the girls stood in front of Charles and Scott in the kitchen explaining why they missed the last period of school. "I applaud you for taking the initiative, but remember, it's impossible for us to take on every problem. You have lives to live, school to attend."

"And detention on Saturday Principal Kelly isn't cutting you slack for skipping." Scott said as Kitty huffed and walked away. "Oh, come on, Kitty. It won't be so bad. At least Rachel isn't going to try and use that costume she got to 'punish' you like she's been trying for the past couple of weeks." Naruto said walking after her.

_A Week Later, Xavier's School For The Gifted Early Morning._

Naruto was making out with Rogue on his bed, both in their pajamas with her long hair flowing freely down her back. Rachel walked into the room and grinned before walking to the bed, and started crawling before hearing Charles. 'Everyone come to Sub Level 7.' Rachel pouted before walking out to wait as Naruto and Rogue got dressed.

Later, Naruto, Kitty with Lockheed on her head, Rogue, Scott, Jean, and Rachel stood in front of Charles and Ororo. "Jean, while getting ready in the bathroom this morning, had a vision about an angel in trouble and screaming for help." (**2**.) Charles said before holding a page up showing an article about Warren.

"Hey, that's Warren! The mutant Naruto and I met last Christmas." Rogue said pointing at the article. "We invited him to join us here, but he declined." Naruto finished before Charles spoke up after him. "I'll see if I can trace his whereabouts. Naruto, Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Rachel, Scott, Kurt and Ororo get ready. Let Emma know as well as she's still in the restroom."

As they got suited up, Charles wheeled in before looking to them. "Cerebro can't pick him up, he must not be using his powers. Jean, show me what you saw, maybe we can pinpoint him from that."

_New York, the Sewers._

The X-Men walked in the sewers as Phoenix floated above the water. "I have been in some pretty rancid places in my life, but this is unbearable!" Rogue said as they walked in the sewers. "Brimstones smells like roses compared to this!" Nightcrawler said throwing a banana peel off of his tale. "Like, why would Angel live down here?"

Shadowcat asked Naruto who had a black GI flashlight on his shoulder lighting their way. "He wouldn't... I think someone's holding him hostage, if Jean's vision is correct." Naruto noticed Storm on edge before handing Cyclops the flashlight. "You take the lead." Naruto let everyone walk ahead of him as he walked beside Storm.

"You all right, Storm?" Storm jumped at that but nodded. "Yeah, I-" She was interrupted by Naruto who raised his hand. "I know you're claustrophobic. If you want I can make the illusion that you're outside." Before she can answer, Naruto looked forward before yelling out. "We're not gonna find anything, gang. Nothing could possibly survive down here in this sickening muck."

Suddenly, a group of people came out of the shadows. Naruto noticed several had mutations on their bodies before raising his hands. "Hey there, is Callisto here? I would like to talk to her." A girl with dark skin and wearing gloves walked up to him.

"Hey, Cybelle." Naruto greeted the girl before Cybelle looked to the others. "He's OK, we'll take them to Callisto." They walked down the sewers before coming to an abandoned subway station with the entrances caved in. They saw Angel chained to a chair with a blank look before Naruto yelled. "Callisto!"

"What?!" Naruto turned to see a woman standing at 5'11. Callisto is a young, Caucasian woman with a darker complexion, almost tan, with black hair, cut to her shoulders with bangs, and a green eye. Her right eye is covered by an eyepatch. She's wearing a brown low-back tank top, dark purple pants, dark purple boots with silver knee guards, a silver belt, and black wrist straps.

"Don't what me! What the hell are you doing with Warren?!" Naruto asked as Jean, and Phoenix flew over to Angel. "Are you seriously resorting to mind control to keep people here?" Callisto narrowed her lone eye at him. "Well, we don't all have the privi-!" She was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't give me that bullshit excuse! Doing this gives the people that hate all of us a reason to hate us!" The mutants ready themselves for a fight, only to stop as Callisto raised her hand. "Take him." Naruto stayed as Nightcrawler teleported them away. "You know my offer still stands, that you all can come to the Institute."

"And our 'No' still stands." Callisto replied having Naruto sigh before turning around. "You know how to reach me, then." He disappeared in a flash leaving the mutants to look at the spot he was standing.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Naruto walked outside and looked to the half constructed mansion before seeing Angel fly off after declining their offer again. "I guess he's still not ready." Naruto said to himself before walking to the gazebo, hands in his pockets.

**To Be Continue****d.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**1\. An idea from ortizale317. The Idea is 'Naruto's life rebooted, it completely messed up the reincarnation cycle splitting a part of Naruto's soul into a new body. ****But unlike Naruto who has his memories Ashura has no recollection or thought of the old world'**

**His powers are Telepathy, and using 'Spirits' like Asakura Yoh from Shaman King.**

**2\. Plot from the tie-in comic to make the chapter longer.**

**Thanks for a great 2 years, next to be updated will be Shinobi On Board.**

**Talk To You later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	25. Chapter XXV: X-Treme Measures

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload.. Been very busy and had internet/power problems from a lot of rain over June. Internet went out all day Saturday as well. (July 16.)**

**Stats. Views: 270,991 . Reviews: 431. Favorites: 1,124. Followers: 1,133. Communities: 23.**

**Thanks for a great 2 years and sorry this wasn't updated back in June.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XXV: X-Treme Measures.**

**Last Time.**

_"Don't what me! What the hell are you doing with Warren?!" Naruto asked as Jean, and Phoenix flew over to Angel. "Are you seriously resorting to mind control to keep people here?" Callisto narrowed her lone eye at him. "Well, we don't all have the privi-!" She was interrupted by Naruto. _

_"Don't give me that bullshit excuse! Doing this give the people that hate all of us a reason to hate us!" The mutants ready themselves for a fight, only to stop as Callisto raised her hand. "Take him." Naruto stayed as Nightcrawler teleported them away. "You know my offer still stands, that you all can come to the Institute."_

_"And our 'No' still stands." Callisto replied having Naruto sigh before turning around. "You know how to reach me, then." He disappeared in a flash leaving the mutants to look at the spot he was standing._

_Xavier's School For The Gifted._

_Naruto walked outside and looked to the half constructed mansion before seeing Angel fly off after declining their offer again. "I guess he's still not ready." Naruto said to himself before walking to the gazebo, hands in his pockets._

**Now.**

_Spear Sports Industries, Three In The Morning._

A group of Morlocks with Callisto walked to the wall of the building as it poured rain and lightning flashed. Cybelle walked up, removed a glove, and traced a hole with her hand. A second later, a hole melted having the group walk in and start smashing the boxes of sports drinks with '_POW-R 8_' on them.

They started to destroy the tanks with toxin eliminators and other ingredients as lightning flashed, showing Callisto destroying the controls with a bo-staff before a security guard came in and turned on a flashlight. Before he can call for help, a little girl with very large hands removed a glove and touched him.

He froze, allowing them to leave before an alarm went off. A few hours later, two men in suits walked inside talking about the attack. "What's the damage this time?" The first man with short brown hair asked. "We're shut down for the day, Mr. Spear." They walked in the factory and saw the damaged bottles and tanks.

"I want to know who is doing this to me!" Guy yelled throwing a bottle down. "We're questioning the guard now, sir." The man said as Guy looked to see a hole melted in the wall. "Has he said anything?" Guy asked looking back to the man who shook his head. "Nothing that makes sense. Should we call the cops?"

"No, I can't risk bad press a week before POW-R 8 goes on the market." Guy said sighing. "Upgrade security. Next time I want then caught!"

_Bayville High, Three P.M._

Naruto waited outside just in time to see Scott peel off with Emma, Ashura, and Kurt as Jean and the other girls did the same in her car. "Hey wait! Hey let me drive!" Naruto looked to see Kitty ignore him as she ran after the cars. "Kitty!" Kitty turned to Naruto and gasped seeing the car he's leaning against, a violet Ford Mustang convertible.

"Congratulations on getting your driver's permit, Kitty." Kitty squealed as she ran over and hugged him. Naruto looked up to see the girls that were glaring in hatred, now glared in jealousy at the expensive gift he got her. "Well, you ready?" He asked holding the keys as Lockheed was sitting on the dashboard at the passenger side under a Genjutsu (Illusion Technique).

Kurama was sleeping in the backseat before snorting as he stretched. She grabbed the keys, slid over the hood to the driver side, and jumped over the door. Naruto got in just as she turned the car on and put it in gear.

_SCREEECCHH!_

Naruto jerked back as she hit the gas pedal hard. This caused Lockheed to fly onto his face. "**HOLY SHIT!**" Kurama screamed as he woke up, flipped to the back of the car, and had his claws dig into the seat as Kitty drifted around turns. She phased them through several objects before they came up to the mansion.

She phased through the wall and saw Jean parking her car at a newly rebuilt mansion before hitting the brake, and slid sideways to stop. Kitty phased through Jean's car before stopping and threw her hands up. "Whoo-hoo!" Kitty cheered jumping out of the car and ran around to the other side.

Jean saw Kurama on top of the trunk holding onto the back seat with his fur standing on end. "Come on, Lockheed." Kitty said as Lockheed's body shook while holding onto Naruto's face with a deathgrip. Kitty grabbed his tail and pulled. Only to reel back as Lockheed didn't let go. "Lockheed, come on."

Kitty put a foot on the door and pulled hard. Lockheed shook his head before Kitty huffed. "Screw it." She said before using her powers to phase Lockheed off of Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath as he pulled his hands off of the dashboard showing dents in it.

"You guys have a fun time?" Jean asked as Kurama slid off of the car while Naruto opened the door and fell to the ground. "She's just as bad as you, Rachel, Tabitha, and Wanda. Rogue's still the best driver out of all of you." Naruto stood up on shaking legs as he looked to see Kurama laying on his back with what looked like his soul coming out of his mouth.

_Later._

Naruto walked in the study where he saw Scott, Emma, Rachel, and Jean standing in front of Charles. "OK. Whatever it is, Rachel did it-OW!" Naruto stopped as Rachel stomped on his foot. "I have a very special assignment." The teens grew a nervous look as Naruto sighed. "It'll be challenging, so I'll need someone with nerves of steel."

"Is it dangerous?" The group looked back to see Logan walk in chewing on a toothpick. "It very well could be." Charles replied as Logon picked the tooth pick, and threw it away. "Then I'll do it. I can use the adrenalin rush." The teens quickly walked out just as Charles handed Logan the keys to the X-Van.

Later, Naruto leaned against his car before seeing the X-Van phase through the gate with several signs, and a newspaper machine halfway in it as Logan growled while walking out as Kitty did the same while smiling. Naruto walked over to her as Logan grumbled before the back door opened showing Ashura yawning.

"What did I miss?" He asked looking at the stuff in the X-Van. "You slept through that?!" Naruto asked making Ashura blink. "Slept through what?" He asked before stretching and walked back inside. Naruto blinked before seeing an annoyed Evan walk by, spikes protruding out of his body. "Hey Evan, is everyth-!"

Naruto stopped as Even continued walking by them. "I don't want to talk about it." The next morning, Naruto walked down the hall with Tabitha piggybacking off of him as they made it to the kitchen just as Evan ran out. "Where's he going?" Naruto asked before Ray spoke up. "To that POW-R 8 Skate competition."

_POW-R 8 Skate Competition, 9:30._

Naruto, Ororo, Ray, Bobby, and Kurt sat in the stands and waited for Evan as Guy Spear was the announcer. They watched several skaters go through the course as well as Evan for several hours until one teen accused him of using his powers to cheat. Naruto sighed before seeing Evan storm off and skated to the back of the stands.

The group got up to leave before spikes came through the stands and ramps that was set up for the competition. Bobby froze the supports to the stands and scoreboards so everyone can get to safety as Ororo looked around for Evan. "Evan! Evan!" Naruto picked up a half empty bottle of POW-R 8 before leaving with the others.

_Later, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Naruto walked in the laboratory and saw Beast and Charles test the POW-R 8 in test tubes with one going green. "What is it? Is it poison?!" Ororo pushed Naruto out of the way and walked to Charles. "It would appear POW-R 8 is harmless to humans, but the toxic eliminators are hazardous to mutants."

"So they attack the X-Gene?" Naruto asked walking with them down the hall.

_Sewers, Night._

Kage leaned against a wall as Callisto was explaining to Evan that POW-R 8 was harmful to mutants and when they clean out the tanks, the drink ends up in the sewers poisoning them. "We're not alone." Caliban said as Callisto looked over to Naruto. "I can see in the dark, Naruto. You can't sneak up on me."

Naruto walked over to her and put his hands in his pocket. "I wasn't trying to. But the X-Men will get involved in this if Evan is." Naruto backflipped over the little girl before patting her on the head. "Nice try, Torpid." He looked up to the others and noticed Evan with holes in his clothes and small spikes on his cheeks, and around his eyes.

"I'll give you an hour. But one way or another, I know that POWR- 8 will be gone." Naruto turned to leave before hearing Callisto. "What do you mean, 'one way or another'?" Naruto turned to look at her and smirked. "I've got an ace up my sleeve. And I'm damn good at playing poker."

_A Few Hours Later New York Streets._

"They're here!" Kage yelled out as Phoenix, Jean, and Cyclops ran to him. Storm made a large rain storm to clear out the sewers as Cyclops blew a hole in the road, showing Evan and the Morlocks holding onto spikes as POW-R 8 was flooding the sewers. Phoenix and Jean created a shield for the Morlocks and lifted them up.

"Everyone out?!" Naruto asked as the Morlocks ran to an alleyway. Once they cleaned out the sewers, they looked to see that Evan and the others were gone. They went in the sewers and yelled out for Evan before Naruto and Storm found him with spikes protruding out of his arms and legs.

"I'm here, Auntie O. I'm going through some changes." He said looking at the plates covering his hand. "That doesn't matter, let me take you home." Evan shook his head at that. "No. I need a break. Everything's so crazy right now." Storm took a step towards him. "But we can help you through this."

"Please, don't worry bout me. I'm with friends." Evan walked towards a small waterfall as the morlocks was standing in the mist. "Goodbye, Auntie O."

_Next Morning, Spear Sports Industries._

Naruto in a suit walked with Charles as they talked to Guy in the wreckage of the factory. "You have to believe me, I didn't know it was harmful to mutants. If they only came to me." Charles sighed at that before speaking. "These people have seen the dark side of humanity too many times."

"And they only trust themselves." They continued to talk for a few hours before Naruto helped Charles in his Rolls-Royce. And saw it speed off as Kitty drove before a limo pulled up. The driver got out and held the door open as a man with short black hair and a goatee walked out in a black suit.

"Thanks for tipping me off about this place, Naruto. I've been looking for a beverage factory for my new drink line." Before Naruto could talk, Guy ran over to them. "New drink line? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Tony Stark; genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. The board wasn't too keen on a drink that was harmful to anyone, so they sold it to me. I'll be redoing everything and renaming it, 'Starkade'." Naruto groaned at that before walking to his car. "You always get so full of yourself when you introduce yourself Tony." he tells him as he walks off. Guy can only look on in utter disbelief that he may very well have to call Tony Stark his boss.

_Later That Night, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Naruto picked up a cell phone as it rang with a number he didn't have stored. "Hello?" A second later, he heard Wanda. "_Hello, Naruto._" Naruto smiled before speaking. "Hey Wanda, how's the search going? Still getting along with Lorna?" She sighed before answering.

"_It's going fine, and Lorna... I think so. Hard to tell, she just has a blank expression when we're alone._" Naruto nodded at that before she spoke up again. "_Aside from Toad who's still not leaving us alone. He started to follow us to be a 'Knight in Slimy Amour._"

Naruto chuckled at that before speaking. "You sure you don't want my help?" He asked before she spoke up. "_Yes, this is something I-We need to do._" Naruto sighed at that before speaking. "Alright, but if you do need me in a pin-!"

_Wanda, Outside Of New York._

"I know Naruto." Wanda said from a phone booth holding a Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) kunai in her hand. "Be safe. I love you." She smiled at that before speaking. "I love you too." She hung up the pone and pocketed the kunai before leaving as a breeze blew.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**Thanks for a great 2 years, next to be updated will be Shinobi On Board.**

**Talk To You later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	26. Chapter XXVI: Fox, Witch, Polaris

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload.. Been very busy and had internet/power problems from a lot of rain over June. Internet went out all day Saturday as well. (July 16.)**

**Stats. Views: 270,991 . Reviews: 431. Favorites: 1,124. Followers: 1,133. Communities: 23.**

**Thanks for a great 2 years and sorry this wasn't updated back in June.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI: The Fox, The Witch, And The Polaris.**

**Last Time.**

_Later That Night, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

_Naruto picked up a cell phone as it rang with a number he didn't have stored. "Hello?" A second later, he heard Wanda. "Hello, Naruto." Naruto smiled before speaking. "Hey Wanda, how's the search going? Still getting along with Lorna?" She sighed before answering._

_"It's going fine, and Lorna... I think so. Hard to tell, she just has a blank expression when we're alone." Naruto nodded at that before she spoke up again. "Aside from Toad who's still not leaving us alone. He started to follow us to be a 'Knight in Slimy Amour."_

_Naruto chuckled at that before speaking. "You sure you don't want my help?" He asked before she spoke up. "Yes, this is something I-We need to do." Naruto sighed at that before speaking. "Alright, but if you do need me in a pin-!"_

_Wanda, Outside Of New York._

_"I know Naruto." Wanda said from a phone booth holding a Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) kunai in her hand. "Be safe. I love you." She smiled at that before speaking. "I love you too." She hung up the phone and pocketed the kunai before leaving as a breeze blew._

**Now.**

_New York City, Brooklyn Bridge._

Naruto shifted into a higher gear as he drove his car with Rachel and Jean before hearing an explosion. "What the hell?" Naruto asked, seeing fire on top of the Bridge taking the form of horses. "Let's go!" Jean said as Naruto hit the brake to slide into a turn and sped down the road.

They got to the bridge just in time to see an oil tanker blow as Pyro shot fire down at it. "I got the fire wannabe." Rachel said before flying after Pyro, fire covering her hands. Naruto and Jean kept debris from falling on the people before seeing Scarlet Witch and Polaris pull themselves up from the edge of the bridge.

Storm flew over and created a rain storm to put out the fires as Naruto helped the sisters up along with Jean. "Damn it!" Rachel yelled flying down with wet hair as smoke came off of her hands. "Storm couldn't have come at the worst moment!" She whined as Naruto looked at Wanda. "You OK?"

She nodded before Jean spoke. "Was that Pyro who was after you?" Wanda sighed as Polaris spoke. "Yeah, he was sending a message about not going after our father, or finding where our brother is hiding." Naruto stiffened at that as Rachel rung out her hair before having it heat up to dry. "But Pietro is back at the Brotherhood's house. Just got there a few days ago."

"WHAT?!" Wanda yelled glaring at Naruto. "Why didn't you say that when we talked the other night?!" Naruto sweated as he brought his hands up. "I only found out the next morning. I'll take you there." She crossed her arms under her bust pushing them up. "No. This is something we need to do our-"

"No, it's not. Magneto's been off the grid for awhile, as you already know. And we have no idea who else he has with him. I'm going with you." Wanda sighed before dropping her arms having her breasts bounce. "OK. Fine." She said getting Naruto to smile at that. "That's the spirit." He turned her around and smacked her ass getting Wanda to jump a little. "I'll drop Jean and Rach..." Naruto trailed off as the two flew off with Storm.

Naruto got in his car as Polaris got in the back and Scarlet Witch got in the passenger seat. "I wanted to ride shotgun." Polaris whined as Scarlet Witch smirked as she leaned against Naruto. "Nope, sorry sis. Reserved for girlfriends only." Polaris stuck her tongue out at her sister as Naruto backed up, and took off towards the Brotherhood's house.

_Later, Brotherhood's House._

Naruto whistled as he put his hands in his pockets while walking to the front door behind the two sisters. Todd opened the door and smiled. "Baby cakes, you came ba-OOF!" Wanda pushed Todd out of the way before they walked inside the living room. "Where is Pietro?" Wanda asked hands on her hips.

"In the closet." Polaris opened the door and saw Pietro trying to hide behind the clothes. Wanda pulled him out and threw him to the middle of the room. "Look, sis, I swear I don't know where he is!" Pietro yelled as Wanda pulled out a key ring hanging out of his pocket with the word, '_ARROWS-_' on it as the rest was broken in half.

"Then what's this?!" Pietro shook his head before Todd looked at it. "How should I know? It looks like one of those ski lift tickets." Todd picked it up, and held it in front of him. "Arrows. Hey, it must be Mt. Arrows, that's the local Ski Resort. Say the word, Poopsie, and we'll hit the lodge and sip hot coco by the fi-!" He stopped as Polaris pushed past him and the group walked out.

As they left, Polaris told Todd the only way she'll even consider going out with him is if he was someone else. "Someone else, huh? I can do that." Naruto heard Todd say before closing the door. As the sisters made their way to the car, Naruto created a clone that disappeared before going to the driver's seat.

_Mt. Arrows._

Naruto frowned as he got memories of keeping Todd from ruining Kurt's date of meeting Amanda's family before stepping out of the lift with the sisters all dressed for the cold. "OK, so where do we start looking?" Naruto asked, holding two snowboards as he had his black one hanging on his back.

They walked to a small lodge under the ski lift before seeing Pyro get on a lift. "There he is." Lorna asked fixing her dark green tabogon. Naruto gave them their snowboard as they walked to the lift, hook the boards to their feet, and got on a chair as it came up behind them.

They went halfway up before seeing Pyro snowboard in one of the rooms. Wanda jumped down, followed by Lorna as Naruto sighed. before following. Naruto lost them before following their tracks. After following them for a few minutes, he saw the two girls unconscious, being pulled into a metal orb. "WANDA!"

Naruto followed after the orb before seeing a large facility before jumping up and saw Magneto talking to both of his daughters who are tied to a chair. He heard that Magneto used a mutant named Mastermind to erase Lorna's memories of his 'father skills' with Wanda and Pietro.

Naruto saw a man in his fifties with grey messy hair and muttonchops and a trench coat.

"It would seem, Magneto, that our last... 'Session' is starting to deteriorate. I think it's because she's been hanging around her sister for longer than expected. Should we reintegrate it again? Though I'm guessing that you'd also want the same to be done to Wanda, as well?" Mastermind asked as Magneto nodded. "Yes. I've lost Wanda to Charles already. I'm not losing them again. Fix them both." Naruto growled at that as Mastermind walked towards the two.

Naruto jumped up and threw several explosive tags, having them blow the window and dropped down on Colossus, knocking him out. Naruto quickly knocked out Gambit and Pyro before grabbing Magneto and lifting him up. "What the hell kind of Father are you?!" Naruto asked, eyes glowing red.

"You do this to your own daughters?!" Naruto threw Magneto against a wall before dashing over and punched him. "You come near either of them again and I will kill you." Naruto threatened before knocking him out and saw Wanda hold Mastermind by his collar. "The same goes for you, you sick freak! Come near us again and it will be the last thing you ever do." she said before punching his lights out.

Wanda turned around and saw Lorna standing over her unconscious father in utter disbelief. Wanda walked over to her. Naruto stood by the open window, figuring that the sisters needed each other right now. At first, they just stood next to each other before Lorna spoke.

"You know, deep down, I always felt that something wasn't right with me or the situation I was in. Like I shouldn't have been so compliant with any of the orders Father gave me. Now I find out that it was all just so he wouldn't lose to his, 'old friend'." she said, tears beginning to swell in her eyes. Wanda then took her in her arms for a tight hug, allowing Lorna to let the tears flow freely.

"It's all right now, sis. He won't ever control you again. I promise." said Wanda, taking Lorna's face in her hands and smiled as she looked into her sister's eyes. The first time in a long time, the sisters finally felt like they were just that. Naruto smiled at their true reunion before telling them, "Now that that business is over and done with, what say we head home?"

He asked them. Lorna, at first, seemed nervous about suddenly bringing herself into her sister's life and home. That is until she felt Wanda take her hand and pulled her along.

_Later, Xavier's School For The Gifted._

Up on the balcony connected to his room, Naruto held Wanda from behind as they watched her sister garden while recuperating from what transpired at Mt. Arows. "Looks like Lorna has an admirer." He said watching a blushing Ashura stuttering while trying to talk to Lorna. "What are his powers?" Wanda asked holding his arms.

"Telepathy, and he's also able to create 'spirits' and spirit based attacks." Naruto explained before kissing her collarbone.

(_Flashback._)

_Charles wheeled in front of Ashura and smiled. "You're here to accept my offer from a few years ago?" Ashura nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. I just need to see what the World had to offer before coming to a decision." Charles nodded as he laced his fingers in front of him. "Alright, has your power grown at all since we last spoke?"_

_Ashura shrugged. "I didn't notice anything different. My telepathy seems the same, but... I got a second one. I can have 'spirits' fight with me." Charles nodded at that before looking at the dorms the students are using. "Same can be said for Emma Frost. She also has telepathy but has the ability to create a diamond armour."_

_"We'll get you settled in with one of the students. You'll share a room until we finish fixing the school."_

(_Flashback End._)

Naruto finished just as Wanda turned to him, wraps her arms around his neck and asks, "So~ how about you welcome me back home in our own 'subtle' way?" Naruto grins then grabs her ass and lifts her up, causing her to squeal in gleeful surprise. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walks them over to his bed and drops her playfully.

Wanda giggles as they both begin to remove their clothes. As they cling to each other in a deep kiss, Wanda separates them and looks at Naruto, caressing the side of his face lovingly. "Thank you, Naruto. For saving my sister. And for helping me get through all of this."

Naruto leans in and touches her forehead with his. "I'll always be there for you, Wanda. With anything that'll help keep that smile on your face." he tells her. As if in response to that, Wanda smiles and pulls him in for another deep kiss.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**Thanks for a great 2 years, next to be updated will be Shinobi On Board.**

**Talk To You later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Self-Possesed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-Men: Evolution.**

**OK since it's been busy for me and my beta's here's a Ch. for four of my stories since I had the time to do them.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII: Self Possessed.**

**Last Time.**

_Naruto finished just as Wanda turned to him, wraps her arms around his neck and asks, "So~ how about you welcome me back home in our own 'subtle' way?" Naruto grins then grabs her ass and lifts her up, causing her to squeal in gleeful surprise. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walks them over to his bed and drops her playfully._

_Wanda giggles as they both begin to remove their clothes. As they cling to each other in a deep kiss, Wanda separates them and looks at Naruto, caressing the side of his face lovingly. "Thank you, Naruto. For saving my sister. And for helping me get through all of this."_

_Naruto leans in and touches her forehead with his. "I'll always be there for you, Wanda. With anything that'll help keep that smile on your face." he tells her. As if in response to that, Wanda smiles and pulls him in for another deep kiss._

**Now.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Underground._

Naruto, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants, played racquetball in an empty room with Rogue in a black tank top and sweatpants.

Naruto hit the ball having it bounce to the side wall. Rogue ran to the wall, and jumped off it as she hit the ball to the back wall. It hit near the bottom before hitting the floor. Naruto dove towards it, and missed before sliding on the wood floor. He rolled to his back just before hitting the wall as Rogue walked to him.

She reached down to help pull him up, only for Naruto to pull her down on top of him. She let out a surprised gasp before smiling as Naruto put his hands on her sides. "Looks like I won this time." Naruto said as she raised an eyebrow, missing his hands move lower. "But I wo-~!" She moaned as he squeezed her ass.

"Maybe I lost on purpose." Naruto said with a grin before she fell down on him. He kissed the top of her head before speaking. "I love you, Anna." She quickly looked up to him as he smiled. "I love you too, Naruto." She replied before kissing him just as he pulled down her pants, showing black lace panties. She soon began to follow his lead by removing her top.

_Later._

A nude Rogue sat up, panting as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Curly hair looks great on you, Rogue." Naruto said putting his shirt on after fixing his pants as he looked at her very curly hair that resulted from their 'physical activities'. "Are we still on for the concert tomorrow?" Naruto asked watching as she got dressed.

"Yeah." She replied, bending over to put her panties on, followed by her pants. She picked her top up and held it as she walked to him. She smiled that his attention was on her chest before pressing them on his. Naruto looked into her eyes, and smiled. "You know, I don't know why you wear make-up, Rogue. You're already beautiful."

She kissed him before slowly pulling back. "I just like the look." Naruto smiled before leaving. "You coming?" He asked holding the door open as he walked out. "Not yet. I'll be a few more minutes." She replied putting her top on before grabbing her racquet. As soon as Naruto closed the door, Rogue held her head in pain.

Images of Naruto giving Jean and Rachel roses after losing control of their powers the previous year went through her mind, and she leaned against the wall before sliding down. A few minutes later, She got back up and hit the ball several times before flashes of Fred went through her mind and hit the ball through the wall.

She gripped her head before throwing the racquet, having it go through as well.

_New York City, Hell's Kitchen._

A limo stopped by an apartment building before lowering the back window. An brown furred cat jumped inside and transformed into Mystique. "Alright, I'm here, Destiny. now what is so important?" She asked as Destiny held her cane. "To warn you, Mystique. I've had disturbing visions about Rogue."

"Explain." Mystique said leaning forward. "It's always been clear that she'll play a key role in both of our futures. But now; it all goes dim." Mystique's eyes widened at that. "Why?" She asked as Destiny gripped her cane hard. "Because, she may not live long enough to fulfill it."

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Next morning._

Rogue was brushing her hair before having a flash of Naruto with Jean and Rachel before looking at her hands. She put her gloves on before walking out the door. And saw Logan about to knock on it. "Rogue?" He asked, seeing her worried look. Before anything else can be said, a blushing Kitty with a blanket wrapped around her phased through the wall in the bedroom.

"Close the damn door! I already accidently flashed Ashura by falling through the floor after my 'time' with Naruto came to an end!" She closed the door after walking out as Logan held her destroyed racquet. "Anything you want to-!" He stopped as Wanda dashed by and pulled Rogue with her. "Come on, Rogue. You're driving!"

"What? But Jean already left, and Kitty's Mustang is in the shop for new tires!" Wanda smirked before going to the garage where Naruto with wet hair was smiling. "Hey Rogue, got you your anniversary gift." He moved showing a green Chevrolet Camaro with black bumpers, hood, and trunk.

"Thank God you don't have a lead foot. Hey, Kurama! Want a ride to the park?!" Naruto asked before hearing Kurama yell. "**With one of your vixens behind the wheel?! Hell no! I'd rather be sealed in a teapot with my worst nightmare!**" Naruto smiled before Rogue spoke up.

"Where did you get the money for the cars?" Naruto shrugged before answering. "I'm still getting royalties from the books I published about my World and I do well with stocks and there's the casinos I go-!" He was interrupted by Rogue. "Casinos?! You gamble?" Naruto snorted at that.

"I don't gamble, I win. I win around 100 grand before leaving to go to another one." Naruto walked to his car as Tabitha, and Rachel got in. Naruto saw Emma walk to her white convertible with white interior as Kitty got in Rogue's car with Amara. "Yo, Emma! You going with Scott to the concert tonight?!"

"What?! N-No!" She stuttered before Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah? Fifty bucks says he asks you out!" She huffed at that. "You're on!" No sooner did she say that, Scott ran out the door. "Hey Emma! Want to go to the concert with me?" Naruto grinned as Emma looked at him in shock. "I'll give you til later today to pay up!"

_Bayville High._

A depressed-looking Rogue walked towards the girl's bathroom before getting a flash from when she touched Kitty to get her dance moves before phasing through the door. "Oh, Rogue!" Rogue looked up to see Risty putting on eye liner. "Risty? Where have you been? You totally disappeared."

"Parents took me back to England until this whole... Fuss about everything cooled down. I just convinced them to let me come back." Risty said before they walked outside. Risty asked Rogue about the mutants and her powers just as Rogue was bending at a water fountain to get a drink.

And got a flash of Storm before electricity shot out. Naruto turned the corner with Rachel who was walking very close to him before seeing Rogue run away. "Rogue!" Naruto yelled running after her. Once he got to the exit, he saw Risty talking with Rogue about her real powers. "And everyone I touch, stays inside."

Naruto walked to her and put his arm around her shoulder as Risty left. "Are you all right, Rogue?" He asked as she nodded. Naruto smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, missing Risty looking back with wide eyes.

_Later That Night, Concert._

Naruto deadpanned at the 'music' that a band with what look like teen boys playing as Tabitha grinded on him. "Come on Whisker, get in the groo-Oh~!" She finished as Naruto grabbed her ass. "That is not music, it's just loud noise. I shudder what will count as music in a few years."

"Oh, what's the worst that will happen hun? It's not like someone terrible will get a sign off from that new video site. What's the name? Myvid? YouTube?" She asked before they heard Rogue scream. Naruto turned and saw Rogue with her sleeve torn off touching people before touching Risty and stayed frozen.

Naruto ran to her, pushing people out of the way before getting to where Rogue fell. Only to stop as Sabertooth jumped up on stage. "Rogue!" Naruto blinked before seeing a dazed Mystique laying on the ground. "Mystique?! What are you- Rogue?" Naruto stopped before seeing 'Sabertooth' wreak the stage.

Until being hit by a blast from Scott. "Scott! Stop, damn it! That's Rogue!" Naruto yelled until the 'Juggernaut' ran out of the rubble. "Rogue!" Naruto yelled just as 'Juggernaut' ran through the stands with Mystique following.

_Later, Rogue._

Rogue panted in an alley before Mystique came out of the shadows. "Rogue, are you all right?" She asked as Rogue back away from her. "Get away from me!" She yelled trying to walk out of the alley. "Please listen, I know I hurt you. But I only want you to know I only posed as your friend so I could be close to you."

Rogue shifted into Mystique before fighting her. "Liar! I know the truth! You used me to spy on the X-Men!" Mystique sighed before she looked at herself. "It's not that simple." They continued to fight. "Please, don't do this." Mystique jumped back before speaking. "If you have my memories, then you know what our relationship is!"

"I don't know anything!" Rogue yelled as she shifted back to her normal self. "You do! I adopted you when you were four! You are my daughter!" Rogue ran out as Mystique sighed.

_Later._

Kage, Cyclopes, Jean, and Phoenix in thee X-Van, stopped by Wolverine who was looking at a hole in a warehouse. Ashura stepped out in his costume.

It's a black bodysuit with blue on the chest down to the waist and black on the ribs and black straps on his shoulders like a backpack. He has a blue bandanna, elbow, knee pads, and boots. He has two blue straps around his arms. And blue armor on top of his gloves. He has the 'X' on the left chest.

"Is she all right?!" Naruto asked as the New Mutants stepped out of the van as well. "She ran in here after transforming into Juggernaut." Wolverine answered before he, and Naruto walked in. "Rogue! We want to help!" Naruto yelled while they walked. "Naruto?"

"Talk to me, Rogue!" Suddenly, Naruto was hit by one of Cyclops blasts and hit the wall. "Ow..." Naruto said before the ground shook as Rogue shifted into Avalanche. Rogue panted as the duo stood up while pushing boxes off of them. "Help me." Wolverine held his hands in front of him before speaking.

"Calm down, we're your friends." Suddenly, the wind picked up as Rogue floated. "I have no friends!" She said shifting into Storm and had lightning struck all around them. They flew out just as the building started to crumble as Ashura summoned a spirit as the Blackbird flew to them.

The spirit is a woman with long pink hair in a white dress. (**1**.)

They looked to see Ashura's costume change with a black domino, mask, red button shirt, black pants, red hat, and cape.

"Juliet! Help me protect everyone while Kage deals with Rogue!" Juliet nodded before she glowed and became a crimson sword in Ashura's hand. "Right!" She replied as Rogue floated out with Cyclops blasts as well as Storm's powers flew to the jet and used Magneto's power to throw it to the ground. "Anybody have a plan?!" Ashura asked as he kept debris away from them.

Rogue continued to attack before Naruto looked to Bobby. "Ice Man, take me up!" Bobby made a pillar of ice so Naruto could go up to Rogue. Naruto tackled her and fell on a car back first. "Rogue! Fight them!" Naruto yelled just as Rogue multiplied. "Where was that power in the bedroo-OOF!"

Naruto yelled just as one Rogue punched him in the stomach with Fred's strength. Naruto coughed a little blood before he spoke. "Rogue come on-GRK!" He stopped as he was lifted up. "The Rogue I know, the Rogue I love doesn't take shit from no one! Fight them, Rogue! You can do it!"

She went back to one and rubbed her eyes. "That's right, hun. Keep fighting them." Naruto said before Charles wheeled over with his hands on his temple. Rogue fell to her knees and groaned/screamed as she shifted into everyone she's touched, one at a time before turning back into herself and fell down unconscious.

Charles nodded before Naruto picked her up bridal style and walked to the others.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Med Bay The Next Day._

Kage sat beside Rogue who was on a bed before hearing Scott talk to Charles outside the room. "He hasn't left her side all night, but taking on all those personalities has left her fragile. Her toughest trial still awaits her." Naruto sighed as he grabbed Rogue's hand. He saw her hand close around his before looking up to she her smile with tears in her eyes.

He wiped them away before kissing her and sat back down.

_Outside._

"What does your vision tell you now, Destiny? Is Rogue back in the future?" Mystique asked as their limo stopped in front of the gate. "She is... but now a great darkness looms in the horizon." Destiny replied with a nod. "And it's shrouding you both." Mystique gained a serious look before speaking.

"What can you tell me about the darkness?" Destiny sighed before speaking. "An ancient mutant will rise to once again walk the Earth. Your faiths, both yours and Rogue's, are in his hands..." She said taking off her glasses and showed her scared grey eyes.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks For Reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**1\. The other power for Ashura she is Julia from the Anime/Manga RomeoxJuliet.**

**Ok I've got nothing to say,**

**Next to be updated will be Shinobi On Board.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Under Lock And Key

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-Men: Evolution.**

**A/N: OK sorry for the late update. Combination of being busy and... It's getting harder to sit down and write on this story. I think it's a combination that this story will end soon and I like the first 2 seasons over the last 2. **

**I just think the no one knows of mutants and them hiding their powers (More so then if they were known.) was more interesting.. Speaking of this being close to finishing, after the next update for this. (I'll be doing a triple to finish this season out.)**

**I'll be focusing on this story only. What I mean is I'll just work on this story only for season 4 until it's done. AFTER a update on my other stories to let everyone know I'll be focusing on one story for a couple of weeks.**

**ALSO, ****I put a poll for Naruto on Board about adding Viola, Olive, and/or Rebecca to the harem as I've been asked to do so, and reviews say to add at least one of them. so vote if you want one, two, all three, or none to join.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII: Under Lock And Key.**

**Last Time.**

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Med Bay The Next Day._

_Kage sat beside Rogue who was on a bed before hearing Scott talk to Charles outside the room. "He hasn't left her side all night, but taking on all those personalities has left her fragile. Her toughest trial still awaits her." Naruto sighed as he grabbed Rogue's hand. He saw her hand close around his before looking up to she her smile with tears in her eyes._

_He wiped them away before kissing her and sat back down._

_Outside._

_"What does your vision tell you now, Destiny? Is Rogue back in the future?" Mystique asked as their limo stopped in front of the gate. "She is... but now a great darkness looms in the horizon." Destiny replied with a nod. "And it's shrouding you both." Mystique gained a serious look before speaking._

_"What can you tell me about the darkness?" Destiny sighed before speaking. "An ancient mutant will rise to once again walk the Earth. Your faiths, both yours and Rogue's, are in his hands..." She said taking off her glasses and showed her scared grey eye_s.

**Now.**

_New York, One A.M. Worthington Estate._

Gambit stood at a window before making a smiley face on it. It dissolved before he knelt and picked a spray can out. He sprayed the air revealing lasers near the floor before taking out his collapsed staff. He placed another one onto it before putting a smaller staff one on each end with hooks on them.

He jumped on a dresser and had the hooks shoot to the walls in front of, and behind him. He held on to his staff and wrapped his legs around it as well before hitting a button. He pulled himself to the far wall before leaning down and dissolved the floor.

He fell to the bottom room and saw a part of a spider statue and a small table before picking it up. "See something you like?" Gambit turned to see Warren wearing only red pajama pants before throwing an energized card at his feet.

_Boom!_

The card exploded, allowing Gambit to dash outside and see a cloaked person waiting before giving him the statue. Warren flew towards them, only to stop as his mind was suddenly attacked and fell to the ground. Suddenly, the metal fence bent and flew up before creating a cage around the man who looked up, revealing Mesmero.

"Whoever you are, you've got courage." Magneato said as he floated down to the ground. "Not everyone would hypnotize one of my own to do their stealing for them." Mesmero tried to attack Magneto's mind, only for him to calmly walk over. "Don't bother, your psychic blasts won't work on me."

"Now release him." Magneto said, bending the poles to tangle and choke Mesmero. Gambit shook his head before Magneto grabbed the statue and floated up, bringing Mesmero with him.

_Xavier's School For The Gifted 7 A.M._

A nude and sweaty Rachel fell onto Naruto and panted before kissing his chest. Naruto ran his fingers through her hair before she moved to rest her head under his chin. She traced a circle on his right bicep before speaking. "You know, I never thought I'd be this happy." Naruto looked down at her before speaking.

"Why is that?" He asked getting her to stop and sigh. "Look, Jean's not the first person I've... bonded with. In the beginning, I was just a force of energy that would attach to strong telepaths and unleash my power once theirs matured. I started to become sentience around the First Century, when I started to bond with them and..."

"I loved watching the destruction my powered caused once released. It was intoxicating, the fear and awe of the bystanders. The sight of everything around me burning. At the time, it was a cycle of thrills for me. Then around the early 1900's, I started to get bored of that."

"Eventually, I bonded with Jean, figuring that it would happen again, and then you came into her life. Once I saw you, I knew I found a kindred spirit, my love."

(_Flashback_.)

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Eleven Years Ago._

_Logan, wearing Jeans, boots and a black shirt looked at the backyard after helping Charles, and Ororo get Jean's and Scott's room ready before hearing a scream. "AAAHHH!" A portal opened up several feet above the woods, and he saw a boy with blonde hair fall out and in the trees before hitting the ground._

_Logan dashed to where the boy fell and saw he looked to be almost ten with whisker marks on his cheeks. "Hey kid you alright?" Logan asked as the boy got up. "Anatahadare? Sasuke wa doko ni arimasu ka? Doko Sakura-chan de, Kakashi-sensei? (Who are you? Where's Sasuke? Where are Sakura-chan, and teacher Kakashi?)"_

_He asked in Japanese before Logan knelt and put a hand on his shoulders._

_(A/N: Using Google Translate, if that's not right let me know/tell me of a better translater I can use.)_

_"Watashi wa Logan. Watashi wa anata no yūjin ga doko ni iru ka wakarimasen. Soshite, anata ga jōriku shimashita New York City. (I'm Logan. I don't know where your friends are. And you've landed in New York City." Logan replied back in Japanese as the boy looked confused. "Watashi wa sono mura no koto o kiita koto ga arimasen. (I've never heard of that village before.)_

_"Kokuren de sore ga doko ni aru no? (Where in the nations is that?)" The boy asked before Charles wheeled over._

_Later, after Logan helped Naruto explain about his home, Charles looked down and spoke up. "I can help you learn of this new World Naruto, if you'll let me." Naruto shrugged as a ten year old Scott, and Jean walked into the study. Naruto looked at the red-haired girl and gave her a smile. And she, with a slight blush on her cheeks, smiled back at him._

_No one noticed her eyes glow orange for a second as she walked over._

(_Flashback End_.)

"I thought I saw Jean's eyes change color that day. It seems so long ago. A couple of months later, I was able to summon a toad who told me not even a day went by for them since I went missing." (**1**.) Naruto said while watching Rachel get dressed in a pair of jean short shorts and a black tank top.

Naruto got up in boxers and put on blue jeans. As he reached for his shirt, he stopped just as a baseball went through his window and caught it just as it was about to hit his face. Walking to his balcony, he saw the other students, minus Rogue, playing baseball in the back yard.

"Sorry!" Bobby said with ice covering his bat before Naruto added chakra to his arm and threw the ball having it hit the fence behind home base. Naruto turned, only to stop as he saw Angel fly over before picking up a burnt orange shirt and jumped over to the X-Men.

_Mt. Arrows, Magneto's Hideout._

Magneto, without his helmet, walked into a room where Mastermind was standing in front of Mesmero, who's tied to a chair. "Mastermind, what have you been able to find out?" He asked as Mastermind looked to him. "The Spider Stone. There's a second half. It resides in London's District Museum."

"Together, they form a key." Mastermind said holding the Spider Stone. "A key to what?" Erik asked having Mastermind sigh. "I don't know. His mental powers are formidable. I need more time." Erik leaned down to Mesmero as he gripped his shoulder. "Time's up." He said using his powers to spin the chair.

Mastermind grabbed Mesmero by the head and saw him in a cave using the staff and keys to open a door showing another with a spider on it. "The relic will help unleash the most powerful Mutant the World has ever seen; En Sabah Nur, you will know him as, Apocalypse."

Later, after they left, Mesmero disappeared with the statue having Erik growl. "We're going to London."

_Xavier's School For The Gifted, Cerebro._

Naruto stood with Rachel, Scott, and Emma looking at a picture of Mesmero as Warren explained that he used Gambit to steal an artifact from his house before Magneto took him away. Beast typed on the computer showing the three keys he had Jean and the others steal before explaining that they were used as a key.

"Then there's a good chance that artifact is another key." Naruto said crossing his arms as Beast brought up the other half with '_London_' under it. "The other half is in a London Museum."

_Later, Med Bay._

A clone of Naruto leaned against the wall after hearing Kurt teleport into Rogue's room. "Time for dinner." Rogue groaned awake as she looked to Kurt. "Kurt!" She yelled as Kurt held a tray with enchiladas on it. "Spicy enchiladas with Kitty's special sauce on them."

"It's not enough my head hurts, you want me to toss my stomach too?" She asked laying back down. "Where's Naruto, or Logan?" Kurt sat beside her before speaking. "Logan is with Storm tracking our mother, and Naruto is on a mission to London. So Kitty and I are your caretakers."

Rogue sighed at that. "Go away!" Kurt put the tray on the nightstand before speaking. "Is that any way to talk to your little brother?" He grabbed a remote and had the mattress push up so Rogue was in a sitting position."We're not related." Kurt smirked at that. "Oh, that's just denial talking."

"Mystique may have given birth to you, but I'm adopted, remember?" Kurt shrugged as he stood. "Either way sis, we're in this together. I mean it Rogue, whatever you're going through, I'm here for you." He then teleported away with the notion of bringing back an anchovy pizza prepared by Kitty. Rogue sighed as a small smile crept onto her face.

_Later; London England, X-Velocity._

Kage leaned back in the large helicopter with Jean, Phoenix, Emma, Cyclops, Beast, and Angel before standing as he saw London closing in. "Getting a drink." Naruto said over his shoulder before Charles spoke up. "Let our stowaway know we're here." Naruto walked in the storage area.

Naruto reached for a top cabinet and picked up a glass bottle of soda before opening the top. He reached down and opened the bottom cabinet to show Iceman eating chips. "Let's go, Bobby." Naruto said as Bobby sighed and stood. He took a couple of steps before Naruto stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Iceman looked to see Naruto hold the bottle up before taking it, blew on the top, frosting the entire bottle. "Thanks." Naruto said taking the bottle and walked to the front. "No problem."

_Magneto, Museum._

Magneto and his Acolytes walked inside a museum after destroying the doors, "Fan out." he said while floating towards an elevator and went up several floors. He got out and saw Mesmero run around the corner before taking the elevator with him and chased Mesmero. They went into a room where Magneto captured Mesmero in the elevator just as he dropped the statue.

The statue floated up, and the other half flew to it having it glow brightly. A shockwave burst forth, sending Magneto crashing into the wall. The energy surrounding the stone began to take the form a giant green spider.

_Outside, X-Velocity._

The X-Men landed on a parking garage before getting out and walked to the museum next to the building. Iceman covered himself in ice as they made it to the museum. "Should he really be here?" Emma asked holstering her batons. "We can use all the help we can get right now." Naruto said looking at the destroyed metal doors.

He pulled his collapsed bo-staff out, extended it, and spun it before resting it on his shoulder. Once inside, they split up, Naruto with Jean and Phoenix, Cyclops with Emma, Beast with Iceman, and Charles with Angel before Naruto saw Sabertooth on the floor below him before jumping down and hit him with his staff.

Sabertooth slid into Colossus before Pyro and Gambit ran out. "Well, we got us some X-Men." Gambit said holding two cards. Naruto cracked his neck as Jean and Phoenix floated down. "And we got us some insects to squash." Phoenix said before throwing fire at them.

As they fought, the others joined up to help fighting. The X-Men held the others off before a large green spider dashed through the room to the outside.

"Well shit, we're boned." Naruto said before Magento flew out. Acolytes, stop that spider!" They ran out as Charles wheeled up to them. "Erik, no! You don't know what-!" Charles stopped as Magneto flew past him, following after the spider. The X-Men ran out to Charles who spoke up.

"We need to protect that spider! It has answers we need!" The nodded before running after Magneato. Later, after trying to stop the spider, the X-Men and the Acolytes saw Magneto standing in front of the spider and touch it, having it disappear leaving only the statue left. "Erik, what have you done?"

Charles asked as Magneto panted. "I stopped the key." Charles shook his head at that. "No, it was to stop the second door from opening, Mesmero played you from the start. He wanted you to destroy it." Naruto looked back as they made a plan to find out where the spider was heading and to stop the third door from opening.

"I hope we can find it in time." He said looking at the sun rise.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**1\. ****Only thing I could think of for Naruto to go back if we can think of a way for it... Maybe as an Epilogue with him going over and I didn't want everyone to be 11 years older than Naruto and of course 'The Last'' is canon and I think it would go the way Toneri Ōtsutsuki destroying the World.**

**If you read this at the top, disregard it..**

**OK sorry for the late update. Combination of being busy and... It's getting harder to sit down and write on this story. I think it's a combination that this story will end soon and I like the first 2 seasons over the last 2. **

**I just think the no one knows of mutants and them hiding their powers (More so then if they were known.) was more interesting.. Speaking of this being close to finishing, after the next update for this. (I'll be doing a triple to finish this season out.)**

**I'll be focusing on this story only. What I mean is I'll just work on this story only for season 4 until it's done. AFTER a update on my other stories to let everyone know I'll be focusing on one story for a couple of weeks.**

**ALSO, ****I put a poll for Naruto on Board about adding Viola, Olive, and/or Rebecca to the harem as I've been asked to do so, and reviews say to add at least one of them. so vote if you want one, two, all three, or none to join.**

**Nothing else to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


End file.
